


Persona - After the Show

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Secret Children, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 48,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: I started writing a reunion. After twenty chapters I realized i wasn't writing a reunion any more but a sequel. So find out what happened to Deya and Jakub after the show.
Relationships: Carl/Jo, Chelsea/Elijah (Love Island), Elisa/Marisol (Love Island), Gary/Hope, Graham/ Shannon, Hannah/Noah (Love Island), Jakub/MC, Kassam/Main Character (Love Island), Lottie/Henrik
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68
Collections: Chain Reactions





	1. Chapter 1

#  ****Reunion** **

Deya sighed as she walked to toward the door. She’d been making a pot of tea when the knock came her friends knew that this was her quiet time. She couldn’t imagine who it might be, delivery guy maybe? She was not at all prepared for this…

“Jakub.” She stated flatly as she opened the door. Her heart still quickened at the sight of him. She knew immediately she still cared about him but… after everything it was best to let bygones be bygones.

“Look I just want to talk.” He said giving her a remorseful look.

The teakettle whistled and her face twisted with regret. “I should say no but… the kettle’s screaming and… just come in.”

He walked in and looked around her flat. “Nice place.”

“I think so too,” she quickly pulled the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water over the flowering ball of tea in the clear teapot. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Look, I messed up okay?” Jakub said uncharacteristically subdued. “I let people into my life that influenced me.”

“You let yourself be swayed by fortune and fame.” Deya retorted. “You dumped me like I was worth less than the dirt beneath your feet when I wouldn’t invest in what you wanted me to. Then you accused me of cheating on you. I did invest. I listened to Carl and it’s done me world of good. Now you just want me back because I have made money and you lost yours.”

“No! That’s not it at all! ” Jakub almost shouted obviously confused by her words. “I realized something once the partying and shit was over. I accused you because I was hurt. I wanted to be the one you counted on for financial advice. I thought I could trust that broker. I loved you, we fought.” He lowered his voice and paced. “Okay, more like I yelled and you just left.”

Deya looked murderously at him as a sound was heard that Jakub least expected. Her voice was dead calm as she stated, “Let me remind you are in my house shouting… I think you can see your way out.”

She walked away from her tea and headed down the hallway. Instead of leaving as she requested he followed on her heels. She walked into one of the bedrooms and collected a baby who looked to be still unable to walk. She pulled him close and cooed, “How’s my big brave boy?”

Jakub did a double take. The baby had his color hair and his complexion but Deya’s emerald eyes. She expertly comforted the crying baby. Ignoring Jakub, she placed the child on the changing table and talked to him as she changed the dirty nappy. She then walked back into the kitchen (Jakub on her heels stunned into silence) to pour the brew into a mug. She walked into the lounge and settled into a comfortable chair with the tea and child, who was obviously nuzzling her hungrily. She lifted her shirt and the baby latched on. The only sounds heard were Deya softly singing, the occasional sucking noise as the baby nursed, and the clink of Deya’s teacup.

“Have you seen enough now Jakub?” Deya asked sarcastically. “Or do you want wait till I switch sides?”

“How old?” Jakub managed ask.

“Four months,” Deya answered, she could see him doing the math in his head.

“You mean you were pregnant when we split?” He asked raising his voice.

She glared at him…and he gave her an apologetic look. “You can just leave now you know and be none the wiser. I didn’t know then. You don’t want kids anyway. I found out a few weeks after.”

“It would have been nice of you tell me.” Jakub said. “I am the father after all it’s obvious. He looks just like me.”

“Are you kidding me?” she gave him a withering look. He was taken back by her vehemence. “Like I was some fucking poor girl who would come crawling back to you because I was pregnant. I don’t bloody think so. The fact of matter is you pied me off to go be famous. There is no father listed on the birth certificate and that is just fine with me. I told those who needed information that I had IVF. Now if you don’t mind I have child to care for. Unless you‘ve lost your capability of navigation, I think you can find the door from here.”

“What’s his name?” Jakub asked quietly.

“Haul,” Deya answered softly.

“It’s Welsh isn’t it?” He said more than asked.

“It means sun, as the one in the sky.” Deya replied as she sat the baby up to burp him.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the lockdown of our state starting today I figured I'd celebrate with another chapter. Here's Jakub's thoughts after finding out about his child.

Jakub stepped out Deya’s door in a daze. He could have expected some competition in the form of another man, another islander even but to see her with a child was astonishing. She had hid this from everyone. She had finished an album with the band. They were touring and she had just quit. Doing solo work was what the public had been told. The split had seemed amicable as he had tried to get information from the girls and they were less than forthcoming. In fact he had to enlist in Carl’s help to find her.

Carl had warned him however that things weren’t what Jakub might expect. He had brushed it off with nary a care but he realized the nerd’s warning now. He didn’t understand why Carl had helped him. After all he was an absolute douche to Carl.

He knew from social media that Deya had been on hiatus except for a few pics and posts about her song writing, a few designers, and her collaboration with Kassam. Now he understood why. She wouldn’t want people prying about a child. Their split had been highly publicized which was mainly his fault he knew.

He wondered how many of the islanders knew of this, probably a few of them. Kassam and Carl obviously knew and probably Priya, Lottie, and Hannah. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this development. He simply thought he could get her back. He knew she wouldn’t make it easy but this threw him for a loop. There were other considerations. He…had a son.

Deya would not just let him come back. He expected he would have to prove himself after the mess he had made of things. He was ready to do that the moment he knocked on her door. However that was before he found this out. Did he want a kid? He always dismissed the idea but being faced with the actual reality he was confused.

He knew Deya was more the capable of raising a child on her own. She had obviously enlisted in the help of friends to keep this quiet. It wasn’t like she was hiding it but more like she wasn’t making herself news. He figured that had to be the for the sake of her family as well as the fact that she didn’t want the child subjected to that type of thing. He wondered how much it had to do with him not finding out. For some reason that infuriated him which made no sense when he had made it clear that he didn’t want children.

He growled in frustration as he punched the brick wall of a building. His plans had gone up in smoke. Deya was right that day she pointed out that men get angry when they feel as though they fail. He had failed her on all three counts probably when she needed it the most as provider, protector, and lover. He wasn’t sure what to do. Pulling out his cell phone he made a few calls. There was only handful of people he could talk to about this.


	3. Guy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub has a talk with a couple of the guys.

Jakub stepped into the pub. It was a quiet not an active club that had been his usual scene for the last year. Gary and Rahim were already there. Jakub walked over to them giving them shoulder clap as he took a stool and ordered a beer.

“So you found out?” Rahim asked giving Jakub a nod.

“Yea, I understand to point but why didn’t anyone tell me?” He asked them.

“Deya asked us not to,” Gary answered. “She didn’t want the public making it into something it wasn’t.”

“Yea I get that.” Jakub said. “I was so out there at the time I didn’t even realize I was being used. I was an idiot.”

Rahim nodded. “I have to ask why you went to see her it’s been almost a year. I mean she could have been snatched up and married for all you knew.”

“Just because you and Priya are in a state of marital bliss doesn’t mean Deya would take the leap,” Jakub bantered.

Rahim grinned. “Still why now?”

“Looks pretty bad really.” Gary replied. “Especially since she invested wisely and is now a mufti-millionaire.”

Jakub raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I had no idea.”

“Wait, you honestly didn’t know.” Rahim said his surprise evident, “She’s been in every financial magazine. Shit Mate, she bought a mansion a couple months ago and is having it renovated.”

“I’m still in shock about the kid,” Jakub admitted, “I had no clue about the money but that explains what she said to me when I saw her.”

“What did she say?” Rahim asked.

“She said I only came back because I lost my investments and she did well with hers.” Jakub said

Gary laughed, “She was never one to beat around the bush was she? Well, now you know why she said it.”

“Bloody hell.” Jakub muttered, “No wonder she would think that.”

“She’s basically become a studio musician for the most part while the baby is young as she decides what she wants to do.” Rahim said quietly.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jakub asked.

“Look,” Rahim said giving Jakub a pat on the shoulder. “You always treated us fair and obviously you still care about Deya. We care about her too in different way of course. I can’t say where her head is at because I have no idea.”

Gary nodded, “I messed that up at the villa and even though I’m happy I’ve learned from my decisions. I’ll always wonder.” He shrugged, “at least you have the opportunity to find out. But if you think for one minute that you’ll just waltz back in and win her over like the first time you better think again…of what she needs as well as your son.”

“I don’t even know how I feel about that honestly. I think I’m still gob smacked.” Jakub admitted. “Thanks guys.” He finished up his beer. “I think I have a lot to think about.”


	4. Hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah comes over to sit for Deya.

Deya was getting ready to head out to the club. It was time to start promoting the songs she had been working on with Kassam. She answered the knock at the door knowing it was Hannah. “Thank you so much for doing this.” Deya smiled giving her fellow ginger a warm hug. “How is the talk show life?”

“It’s fun but tonight I get to hang out with my Godson all night as you make your debut.” Hannah grinned as she walked into the bedroom. Hannah of all people understood Deya’s need for privacy.

“What you planning on wearing?” She asked as she cuddled Haul.

Deya pulled out a black velvet dress and slid it on. The V-neck plunged so deep her belly button peeked out. The dress was ruched as from the end of the V to just below her hips. It had center slit that went to her upper thigh. Hannah raised her eyebrows and motioned for Deya to turn around. Deya turned and Hannah could see the low cut back that matched the front with the ruching going over her bottom. The long sleeves were connected across the back by a piece of fabric that stopped at the top of her shoulder blades.

“You on the pull, Babes?” Hannah teased.

Deya chuckled shaking her head. “Naw, I’ve got the only man I need right here. But it is a promo for my new music, I should look the part.” She leaned down dropping a kiss onto Haul’s forehead. She had done her makeup and hair as Haul had slept earlier. She sat on the bed to slip on her shoes before walking back over to her dresser she picked simple bold gold collar. A spritz of her favorite perfume and she ready, there was a knock at her door.

“Kassam must be here.” Deya said grabbing her clutch. “If anything happens…”

“I know, I know, call you, the doctor’s number is on the fridge.” Hannah waved her worries as they walked to the door.

Kassam was waiting. “I want to say hi to my Godson.” He walked over as Hannah handed him Haul. “Hey little man, Have you been a good boy for your mum?” He held him playing with him for a moment before passing the baby back to Hannah. He turned his gaze to Deya, “You look amazing. I feel a bit under-dressed.” He teased holding his arm out for her.

“Don’t be silly,” Deya smiled and took his arm.

“Your limo waits.” He said as they walked out the door.

Deya looked as they walked out of her building. “Wow you weren’t kidding.” Kassam chuckled as he guided her into the limo.

“Everything okay?”

“I’m a little nervous.”

“We’ve practiced it to death it will be fine,” He said taking her hand.

“It’s not that, I’m nervous about, Kassam.” Deya explained. He looked at her with concern and waited for her to continue. “Jakub found my apartment and knows about Haul.”

“How did he find out?” Kassam asked. Deya shrugged in reply. “What did he want?”

“To make amends apparently, he realized he messed up but seeing Haul seemed to mess with his head.” Deya answered, “I told him how I handled the birth certificate and other people. He didn’t seem to know what I was talking about when asked if he came because I had money. But I can’t be sure that it isn’t a possibility. ”

“Did it feel like he was going to be dangerous?” Kassam queried concern lacing his features.

“No but this was publicized so he might actually show up.” Deya explained. “I have a funny feeling about tonight. I don’t want anyone to …”

“Hey, Hey,” Kassam pulled her into a hug. “It’s going to be okay. You know, we are here for you no matter what happens. ”

“I know,” her reply was muffled by Kassam’s shoulder as she tried to ignore her quickening heartbeat. She rarely let any type of weakness show but Haul was a huge weakness for her. Kassam had been a good friend to her.

“Thanks Kassam,” She pulled out of the hug .

“You know I’m here if you need me for anything.”

“I know,” Deya said calmly pressing a kiss to his cheek willing her heart to beat at normal pace as she briefly wondered what was wrong with her. “I am grateful for that.”

The limo stopped. “We’re here. Are you ready?”

Deya smiled, “Let’s do this.”


	5. Promo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya's promo takes some interesting turns.

Kassam got out of the limo and held out his hand for Deya. As soon as they stepped out, cameras started flashing. Deya smiled as she and Kassam posed for a few moments for the cameras before stepping into the venue.

They stepped over to the bar to get drinks. For Kassam a scotch on the rocks, Deya stuck with ginger ale. “I’ll need to nurse Haul when I get home.” She explained. “Just hoping that, I don’t have a malfunction while I’m here.”

“Of course.” Kassam nodded. He understood he had spent enough time with Deya after Haul was born to know that if she waited too long between feeds that could be problematic that was why they scheduled the way they did. “You should be out of here in three hours tops. The limo will take you home.” He stepped away to ensure that everything was in order.

She was enjoying Kassam’s music mixes when voice jolted her. “Hi Deya, fancy seeing you here.” Jakub sidled up taking a seat beside her.

“Please, this was publicized you knew I was going to be here after all we are unveiling my new song.” Deya replied glibly picking up her drink.

He frowned at her reaction, “Shouldn’t you be at home with Haul?”

“You don’t get to mom shame me.” Deya said quietly as she sweetly smiled for the onlookers they had caught attention but no one had moved close enough to hear them, “This is part of my job. You have no fucking right. Just go back to your ‘entourage’ already.”

Jakub grabbed the glass from the table and took a sniff. “Well at least you aren’t drinking.”

“Of course not,” Deya hissed although the smile that graced her face made it seem as though nothing was wrong. “I don’t know why you are so worried about it anyway. It doesn’t concern you.”

Jakub looked at her with remorse. “I didn’t come here to fight.”

“Then why did you come?” Deya asked pointedly. People were coming closer.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Jakub said lowering his voice as he noted the gathering crowd.

“Perhaps it would be best if you just left this isn’t the time or place.” Deya replied seeing Kassam walking toward them.

Kassam slipped a protective arm around Deya’s waist. “Everything okay here?” He asked. Jakub’s eyes narrowed at the display.

“It’s fine,” Deya lied with smile, “Jakub was just congratulating me on our collaboration.”

Kassam knew she was lying but played along because of the crowd. “Well thanks Jakub, it was a long time in the works and I hope you enjoy it.” He glanced at Deya, “It’s time babes.” He led her away from Jakub and the crowd.

They headed up to the stage and Kassam got on the mic. “Now, for the main event of the evening, as you know, Deya and I have been working together. Enjoy.”

He started their song and nodded to Deya as she took the mic.

“You said you loved me

You said a lot of things

When life showed your hypocrisy

I didn’t realize how much it would sting

I was left to clean up the mess you made

The sharp shards that were my heart

With every piece I picked up

It cut my fingers and left scars”

Chorus:

“I’m whole once again

I refuse to stay in that prison

The scars remain

As my reminder of you”

Bridge

“Someday I should thank you

For making me a stronger person

I won’t though because the marks

Still deface me.”

“You said you loved me

Was that a lie?

You said you loved me

When did that love die.”

“I’m whole once again

I refuse to stay in that prison

The scars remain

As my reminder of you

As my reminder of you”

The crowd went wild as she continued singing. She glanced over at Kassam who was grinning from ear to ear.

Once she had finished singing, Kassam walked over to her taking her mic as the crow deafened them with applause. They mingled for a while with fans but then Kassam led her backstage. “That was fantastic they loved it.” Kassam couldn’t keep from smiling as he motioned for the waiter to bring them something to drink. “I think we make a great team.”

Deya smiled, “I think so too. I miss the girls in the band but I couldn’t see going on tour with Haul.”

“You guys were together for a long time I can see you would miss them but now you can showcase your other talents.” Kassam said gently holding out a glass of ginger ale for her.

She took that glass from him and toasted, “To our continued collaborations.”

“I’ll drink to that.” He replied amused before looking at his watch. “I need to get back I’ve had the limo move to the back entrance so you can leave incognito.”

“Thanks Kassam,” she looked at her watch, “I feel like Cinderella, my coach will turn into a pumpkin if I’m late.”

“It won’t always be that way.” Kassam said comfortingly.

“I know,” Deya replied, “and honestly, right now I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

He walked her to the door and they stepped outside onto the quiet back alley. The limo sat there waiting as he ushered her in. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Deya nodded as he shut the door and waved to the driver.


	6. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub's thoughts after hearing Deya's song...

Jakub wasn’t sure what he was going to say when he saw Deya at the debut of her and Kassam’s collaboration. He hadn’t intended to start an argument with her in public but…God she looked so damn good. How can a woman have a kid and it make her look even better than before? He was angry at himself for letting her go. He was angry at her. How dare she bounce back so well from everything? He wasn’t doing nearly as well, though he admittedly brought it onto himself. He took that out on her by attacking her and then checking to see if she was drinking. He wanted to hurt her for the hurt he was feeling at her lack of concern for his feelings. When Kassam had put his arm around her, he felt like he had been sucker punched.

Once she started to sing her song. He sat stunned with his beer in front of him. It hadn’t occurred to him how much he had hurt her and she poured it out in song. He thought she had just moved on there was nothing from her that even indicated she was heartbroken. None of the Islanders, her closest friends had said anything about her misery. No late night drunken phone calls. No drama. He was so used to those sort of things that when it didn’t happen he thought she didn’t care.

She had been hurt deeply and he was the cause. Her lack of concern was reasonable considering what he had done to her. Hearing the song, he knew he was the target and she was making her point. The realization cut him, but what did he expect? He had dropped her like she meant nothing after she had let him into her life. He remembered back at the villa when he was trying so hard to become a part of her life. Remembering that feeling of wanting to be with her and a part of her, what happened?

After they had won, she went on tour with her band and people started knocking with offers of fame and money. He had entertained them all throwing parties taking part in risky investments. Deya had come home to spend time with him at every possible opportunity but he fought with her when she was home. He wanted her all to himself but she wanted to keep working. Then the entourage showed up to keep him company. Around 8 months after they had won, he had started ignoring when she was home preferring his party crowd to her company. That was when the final stab at their relationship happened.

He had been approached by a broker about investing. Jakub thought this person was legit and wanted Deya to invest too. He was honestly trying to help her. She refused explaining that she had already invested her money with Carl. Jakub in a jealous rage had broken things off with her. He was convinced there was something more going on with Carl. She spent a good amount of time with the nerd. Deya never said a word to him she just packed and left. She never yelled at him or told him he was wrong. She just took his misplaced rage. He had gone out with his entourage that evening and when he returned, she was gone.

She immediately changed her phone and went off almost all her socials. He attacked her on his socials for running around on him which was quickly corrected by the rest of the islanders including Carl. It made him look stupid which made him even madder so he started partying with Blake and Emily both who left him after his money ran out.

Then to find out all this time, she was pregnant and had his son in private. It made sense that she had dropped out of the band. She was the motherly type; the challenge at the villa had made that apparent. The band had taken a short break from their tour most likely because of Deya. Her life had thrown her a loop and she navigated with ease. She had made herself stronger because of him. At least she didn’t hate him.

She didn’t need him or anyone except those she chose to be near her. She had picked the harder path. She was unmarried and had a child. Jakub hadn’t met her family because they refused to speak with her after the show. He was told it was because she had chosen to stay with him rather than with her parents.

Jakub’s thoughts were interrupted by Kassam sitting down next to him. “Scotch on the rocks.” He said to the bartender before turning to Jakub.

“I thought you’d be with Deya,” Jakub said bitterly.

“She went home. She has things to take care of which you well know.” Kassam said quietly.

“You’ll probably be joining her then,” Jakub replied downing the rest of his beer.

Kassam looked at him curiously, “Now why would you think that? We aren’t a couple. I won’t lie to you. I care about the woman but her heart is hidden behind a thick stone wall. If I’m to venture a guess she is still tender. She wouldn’t accept anything now anyway.”

“And that’s my fault…” Jakub said quietly.

“Not just you but a large portion was you. She is protective of her own heart and especially of Haul.” Kassam replied as he motioned the bartender to serve Jakub another beer. “The rest is her family I assume.”

Jakub sighed, “Partially my fault as well, I wanted her to move in, which she was fine with but her family had other ideas.”

Kassam nodded, “She deserves better even if she doesn’t think so. So why are you really here?”

Jakub stared morosely into the golden liquid that was in the mug and sighed. “I still love her, I fucked up.”

“And the fact that she is rich now didn’t factor into your decision…I mean it’s been publicized about how you lost your money.” Kassam said pointedly giving Jakub a wary glance.

“No,” Jakub sighed again. “I didn’t know till I talked to Gary and Rahim and they told me. It wasn’t on social media so I didn’t hear about it.”

“Yea, she’s done a good job policing her socials.” Kassam admitted. “Whatever you decide to do make sure it’s for her best interest and Haul’s, not just your own.” He gave Jakub a look of warning as he stood up letting him know that he wasn’t going to tolerate any mistreatment of Deya. “It’s not just her life you’re messing with you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a crazy couple of days... on Thursday we got hit with a snowstorm that dropped 2 feet of white stuff on us, knocking the electric out for a well over a day. Internet took a bit longer to get back up. Tomorrow 50 mile an hour winds. It's likely services will be off again. I'll post as soon as I am able.


	7. Working Towards Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub visits Deya and Haul.

The next day Deya was cooking brunch when a knock at the door interrupted her. She checked the peephole before opening the door. “What do you want?” She asked Jakub pointedly. “I have no desire to argue with you anymore or to go into the shit you started last night.”

“May I come in?” Jakub asked. He could smell something cooking on the stove.

“Fine,” Deya sighed rolling her eyes. Haul was in baby carrier much like the ones they had used during the doll challenge. He sat on his mum’s hip happily cooing as she turned going back to the stove.

Jakub couldn’t help but smile at the scene as she talked to the baby and finished making her own breakfast, which he had to admit looked to be enough for 3 people. Deya dished up the food and sat down on the sofa just as Haul let out hungry sniffle. “Right on schedule…” Deya said with wry smile as she expertly shifted the carrier with the infant in it so that he was snuggled lying up to her breast as she lifted her shirt. Haul latched on hungrily and she held him with one arm as she fed herself breakfast with the other.

“Why so much?” Jakub finally asked gesturing to her plate. He had to admit he was impressed with her ability to multitask. She was amazing just taking on whatever life dealt her.

“I still work out and nurse so I need the extra calories or my milk supply will drop.” She explained. “Now why are you really here?”

“I…I don’t know exactly,” Jakub admitted sighing. “I originally came here prepared to win you back no matter who entered your life. I realized that fame and fortune I was looking for was empty without you. I tried to fill that void with parties, other people, things and none of it made me happy. I thought I could go back to the way I was before I met you but that was lie. I thought perhaps you had found someone else, another islander even. I was prepared for that. But I wasn’t prepared for this.” He gestured to Haul.

“If you had known would it have made any difference back then?” Deya asked deliberately.

“I don’t know,” He replied, “It scares me now. You have always managed to do that to me. When I yelled at you and then you just left…”

“You broke up with me accusing me of sleeping around and then left with your entourage which included Blake and Emily.” She replied incredulously, “was I supposed to stay?” Jakub looked at the floor properly chastised. “The question really is if I would have come to you after I left and told you would it have changed anything? And the answer we know to that is probably not... You would have told me get an abortion which is exactly what my father wanted…” she sighed choosing her words carefully , “Look when you figure out what it is you want let me know, if you want to be a part of his life great if not that is fine too but you can’t do it half-assed. Either all in or nothing. As for me I don’t need anything from you.” 

“Fair enough,” Jakub said walking toward the door. “I’m sorry I tried to mom shame you last night…I…I wasn’t prepared for a lot of things. I have a lot to think about, I’ll see you again soon.”


	8. So What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya gets to hang out with her band.

Deya stepped into the club. Her old band was playing here and she wanted to see her band mates. She had asked Hannah to sit for her as usual. Walking into the venue she couldn’t help but smile, they were playing one of the songs she had written for them. Due the way she had to leave, Deya had agreed to provide some songs for the band while they took time to regroup and write material themselves. 

Glancing around she saw was surprised to see Lucas at the bar with some… adoring fans. She barely nodded in his direction as she ordered an apple juice before finding an empty pub table. She sat down intending to show her support for the girls. Nikki and Geena both waved when they saw her. A few glances were thrown her way as she looked around but she preferred to ignore them as she sipped her drink.

She stood up intending to dance when she was first interrupted. “Deya, I must say you are looking ravishing tonight.” Deya turned to the owner of the voice and didn’t recognize him.

“And you are?” She asked politely.

“My apologies, my name is Aldwin.”

“Nice to meet you Aldwin.” Deya said under the music.

“I’m psyched to actually meet you,” He admitted his gaze flitted across the room to a group of guys. They were watching his every move.

“So what was the bet?” 

“What do you mean?”

Deya up nodded over to the group. “You obviously weren’t the first one checking me out but you were the first to make contact. What was the bet?”

“Fine you got me.” He admitted dropping his gaze. “I was to get your numbers for ticket to comic con.”

Deya smirked. “Who are you a fan of?”

“Violet Man,” Aldwin said quietly as if he was almost ashamed.

“Some of my closest friends are huge fans of Violet Man,” Deya replied, “In fact I’ll give you some digits but not mine. If you are such a fan you’d chance it by coming to me. I’ll get you in touch with Rahim. He’s going to comic con too. Perhaps you two could have a meet up.” Deya was already typing into her phone.

“Seriously?” Aldwin looked at her in disbelief. “You’d do that for me?”

Deya shrugged, “Sure why not. Rahim is a die-hard fan and you must be too. I just came to hang out with my girls and listen to them. I’m not interested in anything but making friends. Just tell your guys that.” 

“Will do,” He beamed. “You are seriously cool.”

Her phone pinged, “I checked with Rahim and he gave me the okay to give you his number.” She jotted it down on napkin.

“Screw them. Even if I don’t get your number I can buy own comic con ticket.” He chuckled. “This is so much better. Thanks.” Aldwin turned to leave.

“That was nice of you,” Jakub said from behind her.

“Hello Jakub,” Deya gave a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Why was he here? What did he want?

He looked at her drink, “You want another apple juice?”

Deya shrugged at him. “Sure. What do you want?”

“I’d like to dance with you.”

“No.”

“Perhaps the lady would prefer someone a bit more discerning,” Lucas said, his sway as he walked up to them said volumes.

“I don’t think so.” Deya replied without batting an eyelash.

“Seriously?” Lucas asked indignantly.

“Seriously,” Deya replied, “You’re drunk and I’m here to watch my band play and relax for a few hours. I’m not on the pull. So please just go.”

Jakub huffed with amusement at Lucas’ reaction. “Sure Deya, enjoy your night and your apple juice.” He said before stepping away.

Lucas watched him walk away to the bar where he sat down as the waitress dropped of another drink for Deya. “Apple juice?”

“I don’t need to drink to enjoy myself,” Deya replied. “Now if you will excuse me.” Lucas made no move to leave so Deya walked away and taking her purse and juice with her. “How rude.” She shook her head as she found another table. Nikki gave her a worried glance from the stage. Deya returned the look with a shrug.

Lucas followed a few minutes later it was clear he was drunk. “Deya give a guy a chance.”

“Go away Lucas, you can talk to me when you’re sober.” Lucas took her elbow. Deya stiffened, all emotion leaving her face, her was voice dangerously low as she spoke, “If you want to keep your hand intact, I suggest you remove it from my person.”

“Hey Lucas,” Jakub said, “You heard the lady. I don’t think this is how you want to be remembered by her. Why don’t we get a drink? And let the bird have her night with the girls.”

Deya gave him a grateful smile.

“Oh look at you trying to play the hero, after you pied her off.” Lucas sneered, “I know if she just gives me a chance…” With that he swung.

“She said no, Lucas.” Jakub said easily blocking the wild swing.

The bouncer walked over with Geena on his heels, “Sir, you need to calm down or you will have to leave.”

“Come on,” Geena grabbed her hand dragging Deya backstage.

“You okay?” The band had gathered around her.

“Yea, Lucas is drunk and doesn’t seem to understand the word no.” Deya replied rolling her eyes.

“Jesus,” Nina shook her head.

“Jakub was actually trying to help but Lucas took a swing at him.” Deya explained.

“Shit.” Bobbi chuckled, “Jakub will pulverize him.”

“I hope not,” Deya said worriedly, “Not that Lucas doesn’t deserve it but still.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Nikki decided, “Let’s do a song with Deya.” Deya smirked in response.

“I know that look,” Bobbi stated, “You are thinking up something.”

“Remember when that asshat George…”

“I know,” Nikki sighed rolling her eyes, “You don’t need to remind me.”

“So What?” Deya grinned at her as Annie looked confused.

“Yes…” Bobbi laughed she leaned over to Annie to explain as the others worked it out.

“Which one are you dedicating it too? Geena asked teasingly.

“Both,” Deya deadpanned making the girls laugh.

“I have to leave right after,” Deya said looking at her watch.

“Gotcha,” Nikki said nodding grabbing her phone.

A few moments later they walked back onto the state intermission was over. “Deya has agreed to sing with us tonight for one song.” Nikki announced over the mic as Deya stepped up over to the mic. She pulled it off the stand. 

Bobbi started with the guitar riff. The girls joined in to sing. Annie, Geena, Nikka all played as Deya danced around the stage.

“Na na na na na na, na na na na na na

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na”

The girls stepped back letting Deya take the verse. She glanced over a Jakub as she sang with a smirk.

I guess I just lost my boyfriend

I don't know where he went

So I'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)

I got a brand new attitude

And I'm gonna wear it tonight

I wanna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight”

The girls joined in as Deya held out the mic for the crowd.

“So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So, so what?

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight”

Deya pulled the mic back grinning.

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table

And gave to Emily Finch (shit!)

I guess I'll go sit with jacktar

At least he'll know how to hit

What if this song's on the radio

Then somebody's gonna die

I'm gonna get in trouble

My ex will start a fight

Na na na na na na na, he's gonna start a fight

Na na na na na na na, we're all gonna get in a fight!

Deya bounced over to Nikki to share a mic as she held hers out to the crowd. She could see Jakub grinning and shaking his head at her in amusement.

“So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So, so what?

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight”

Deya moved forward on the stage her face went serious as she sang.

“You weren't there

You never were

You want it all

But that's not fair

I gave you love

I gave my all

You were not there

You let me fall”

She jumped in the air as she started singing. Before dancing over to Gina as she held her mic out to the crowd.

“So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So, so what?

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

No, no,

No, no

I don't want you tonight

You weren't there

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So, so what?

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da”

The crowd went haywire as the song ended the girls were deafened with applause and wolf whistles. Deya hugged the girls. As Deya hugged Geena she said, “I have the valet with your car waiting for you out back so you can slip out.”

“Thanks,” Deya hugged her tightly again before slipping out the back. She was home with Haul happily nursing forty-five minutes later when her text notification went off. Jakub.

“Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Home. Geena had the valet ready for me to slip out the back.” Deya typed.

“Okay I won’t bother you then. Great song by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was seriously channeling some Pink when I wrote this. Bless her and her idgaf attitude.


	9. New House, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya moves into her new home.

It was happening for Deya. She had bought a house…well mansion really. It took three months of renovations but it was finally move in day. In addition to the normal things a house needed, there was a recording studio, exercise studio with dance area, and a large office. She also had decided to hire a cleaning service to come in and take care of some of the rooms. The movers had come and picked up her and Haul’s belongings.

Not that there was much she was actually taking. She had passed on her furniture to friends and had Chelsea decorate most of the rooms in her new house. So it was basically move in ready with the exception of her and Haul’s personal items.

Kassam had driven over to assist her with the last few items she didn’t trust to the movers, mainly musical instruments and such. He helped her pack up and then put the car seat his van. Deya buckled in Haul and stood up glancing back at her apartment building. “You ready?” He asked. He had to admit he wasn’t looking at the apartment he was checking out Deya. Her tight, fit body was showcased in her yoga pants.

“Yes,” She replied as he opened the door for her. 

He got in and started driving. “You excited about this? You’ve worked hard and invested smart you deserve it.” 

Deya smiled, “I am, it’s much bigger than my apartment. The renovations took almost three months.”

Kassam grinned at her for a moment. “I’m imagining Haul running all over the place.”

“Yea, I’m a little worried about that but I don’t think I’m ready to hire a nanny.” Deya said quietly. “I may have to though. I’ve been looking.”

“You don’t trust anyone that much,” Kassam said quietly. Deya nodded.

“Your need to take care of the two of you, warring with your need to be a mom?” He asked gently.

“Something like that,” Deya said surprised at his insight. “Probably the fight every working mom has within herself. Although, the girls have been great, I can’t ask them all the time.”

Kassam stopped the car and they got out. He got the instruments out of the car as Deya collected Haul. She hadn’t even seen everything yet since Chelsea started working in it. In fact she thought Chelsea was supposed to be there but the bubbly blond was nowhere to be seen. Deya found it a note in the kitchen on the coffee pot. “Deya, I’m sorry I couldn’t be here on your big day. Had to handle a client, tell you about it later. Love you bra.”

After the tour they headed to the music/ recording studio to unpack the instruments. “You really went all out with this you could have just used the studios I use,” Kassam eyeing up the equipment.

“You know I’d rather be with Haul,” Deya replied. “How can I work from home if I’m not home? I miss touring it was fun but he’s my priority.”

As if on cue Haul let out a hungry cry and Deya headed to the nursery to nurse him as Kassam followed with the diaper bag. “You want me to head out so you can get settled in?” He asked.

“Please stay,” Deya said, “he’ll fall asleep probably during his feed it’s almost his bed time. We can order some food and have tea. I haven’t been to the grocery yet but I do have a delivery scheduled for tomorrow.”

“You want me to order? It will take some time.” Kassam asked.

“That would be lovely,” Deya replied.

“Szechwan chicken?” He asked giving her a smirk because that was all she craved while pregnant with Haul.

“Yes please.” Deya chuckled. He pulled out his cell phone and made the call leaving the nursery. She switched sides and after a while Haul was no longer sleepily nursing, a light snore left him as he slept. She gently pulled him off her and cuddled the child as she took him to his crib. She laid him down pulling a blanket over him and straightened her clothes. She smiled at his angelic face as she turned on the baby camera and checked to ensure she had her phone.


	10. A Shared Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam and Deya enjoy dinner.

As Deya walked into the lounge the doorbell rang. “That must be the food,” Kassam said stepping over to the door. He paid for the food and walked back in as Deya was grabbing her wallet. “It’s on me this time.”

“Thanks, but you really didn’t have to.” Deya said apologetically as she set to making tea.

“I wanted to,” he said his tone brokering no argument. She checked her phone to monitor Haul and set it on the coffee table as Kassam set the food down. Deya heard the tea kettle and quickly went to make the brew and brought two mugs to the table as she sat down with Kassam.

“People love Shards of my Heart. Are you ready to release another one soon?” Kassam asked curiously bringing the cup to his lips.

“Yea I was thinking within the next 3 weeks.” Deya said.

“That will work,” Kassam said quietly studying her.

For the first time ever Kassam’s gaze made her nervous. She blushed realizing… oh God, she liked him. In fact she… wanted him. The thought had never crossed her mind before she had been so absorbed with Haul and making sure things were in place for their protection. That it didn’t occur to her. She focused on her food and continued making small talk about their next collaboration as her mind whirled. She liked working with Kassam. He had a great ear and he respected her abilities. He also pushed her artistic limits which she reveled in. But more than that she… actually felt butterflies.

As their meal ended she asked if he wanted more tea. He shook his head and as she went to tidy up her chopsticks flipped out of the food box and fell on the floor. They both bent forward to collect them at the same time. “I’ve got it,” She said quickly. As she looked up she realized how close they were. Deya forgot to breath. Kassam seemed to notice her reaction but he made no move to pull away. Instead to her surprise he cupped her jaw placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

When she exhaled, he took advantage of it to deepen the kiss. She made no move to stop him as he pushed her back onto the sofa. Dishes forgotten her arms encircled his neck as she ran her fingers over his neck and into his fade. His hands traveled over her body tracing contours. He pulled away for a moment. “Are you okay with this?” He asked worriedly.

Deya felt nervous but she answered, “I am, but not here.”

“Lead the way then,” He said holding out his hand as his other hand grabbed her phone.

She took his hand and led him to her bedroom giving him a nervous glance, “I’m into some stuff. But we can have that talk later but I’m going to show you so you can run now if it’s not your thing.”

“From the talk you and Graham had at Casa, I kind of figured,” Kassam said quietly watching her. She hit a few buttons on her phone and the picture on the wall moved. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Graham, Chelsea, and I designed this room together.” Deya explained as Kassam looked into the cubby in the wall. There was a variety of bindings and spanking implements. Most of the bindings look like they could be attached to something. He stole a glance at the four post bed and realized that artfully hidden along it there were hooks. “You okay with that?” She asked quietly watching his expression.

“I can’t claim to know much about it but… it doesn’t turn me off. In fact,” He smirked deviously as he dropped his head his lips brushing her neck as he spoke, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you helplessly tied down.” Deya shuddered at his words. “But for the moment let’s just get to know each other better.”

She hit a few more buttons on the remote and looked at the screen on the wall before picking music. “Audiophile too?” He asked curiously as a primal beat filled the room.

Deya nodded giving him smile, “If you think about it our bodies can be instruments as well. Think of it like a drum roll that starts off piano and adagio before moving to accelerando andante and so on.

Kassam nodded he had never thought of it quite that way but she was right and the thought of playing her like an instrument was… the most erotic thing he had ever thought of. He walked up behind her pressing his lips to the crook her neck as his hands found the hem of her shirt. He slipped her shirt over her head and turned her around to place a trail of kisses going down her toned back as he unhooked her bra…it was an odd bra that seemed to have clasps on the front near the shoulders. He looked at it curiously. “Nursing bra,” Deya said amused, answering his unspoken question as he dropped it to the floor with her shirt.

Turning her toward him, around he saw the beginnings of a tattoo above the waistband of her yoga pants. It looked to be a henna design but colorful. He didn’t remember seeing one before during Casa so that was new. He wondered briefly why she had gotten it.

Deya leaned over and nibbled on his ear bringing his attention back to the present before her lips found his. Deft fingers slipped under his shirt as she hungrily reached for him. Taking her hint, he pulled his shirt off before leaning over to pick her up. She naturally wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her and her arms slid around his neck.

“I want to see all of you,” He said huskily into her ear as he gently laid her on the bed.

She nodded, “Then see .”

He slipped her yoga pants down along with her underwear and saw the beautiful tattoo that graced her curves. The design not only ran across her lower abdomen it curled up and over her hipbones. She had to sit for a long time to get this much ink done. His fingers traveled over the tattoo and he realized she must have had a C-section with Haul. The tattoo was covering a narrow scar above her pubic bone. She was just as fit as she was when he had met her at Casa.

Kassam slipped off his jeans as Deya watched him unabashed drinking him in. He was emboldened by her watching him. There was that little part of his head that wondered if he could measure up to the masculinity that was Jakub. But that seemed to make no difference to her. She leaned up and took his hand pulling him toward her.

“What do you want, Hubibi?” He asked quietly.

She blushed hard but answered, “I want your hands all over me. I want your mouth all over me. I want you all over me.”

“You …” He shook his head for a moment before a smirk graced his lips, “As you wish.”

He started with her forehead gently kissing her then moved to each cheek then finally her mouth as he traced indistinct patterns down her body. He followed his hands with his mouth. She sighed as she arched into him. Then it happened. That telltale tingle. “Kassam I think …”

He pulled away suddenly swallowing. “Well that was surprising; I’m not upset about it though.”

“I tried to warn you but,” Deya flushed a deep red. “I didn’t know that would happen until I felt it and by then it was too late.”

“What’s it feel like?” He asked curiously.

“A burning tingle,” she answered. “At first it was painful but now I’m used to it. But it makes sense that it happened if I think about it. I’ve just not…”

Kassam smiled if he was making stoic Deya nervous that meant something, “Hey, it’s okay.” He dropped his head to her breast to make his point. Her low moan as she arched into him once again spurred him on. His fingers reached her apex and he hesitated for a moment wondering what was different about her. Realizing that he couldn’t put his finger on it yet, he put his fingers on her instead. Her piercing was a surprising but not out of the realm of possibility any woman who could get a tattoo that pretty much covered her lower torso could easily handle a clit piercing.

The gasp that left her lips as he gently stroked it made him wonder what sounds she would make as he lowered his mouth over her. Her reaction was immediate, she whimpered and her legs locked around him. Her tenuous control was almost gone. It had been so long for her. He knew she wasn’t the type to one night stand. He wouldn’t have been surprised to hear that she hadn’t been with anyone since she left Jakub.

He lifted his head, “Hubibi, let go.”

She shook her head taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “Not yet.” He tilted his head questioningly for a moment and then increased pace and pressure trying to get his point across but she was able to control herself much to his surprise. He slid one finger into her and she whimpered as she ground her hips into him wanting more. He slid a second finger into her and that alone pushed her over the edge.

“Kassam…” That one word sounded so sweet rolling off her lips as she spasmed her body contorting in the most delicious way. He continued working her until she seemed sated but she reached down gently pulling his face back up to hers. She kissed him deeply not seeming to mind her own taste on his lips as she let her hands travel over his body.

He groaned into her mouth as she skillfully stroked his length. With surprising strength she flipped them over so she was on top of him. He raised his eyebrows curiously at her. With a flick of her hips they were aligned. He watched her face as she slid down his length slowly relishing the moment. He couldn’t help but marvel at her. Out of the bedroom she was sexy for sure, but inside it, she was the embodiment of sensuality. 

Deya rocked her hips eliciting another groan from him. She gave him a smirk as she started to move. Kassam realized quickly that she was testing him pushing his limits she would move and stop as he started to get closer. Every time she stopped she would squeeze him.He was convinced Deya was going to kill him but what a way to go.

Then he realized why she had tried to stop him earlier. She was rebuilding her own pleasure as well. He slid a hand between them stroke her. The moan that left her lips told him everything he needed to know. He grabbed her hip with his other hand and attempted to move her to quicken her pace. She seemed to comply for a moment but when he thought she would continue she stopped.

She obviously intended to keep teasing him but Kassam had other ideas. He flipped her onto her back as he growled. “I’ve had enough of this.”

She smirked cheekily as she looked up at him. His hands grabbed her hips as he slid into her roughly getting a pleasured cry for his efforts. Happily surprised with this development he did it again.

“Such… a… fucking… tease… Hubibi…” each of his words was punctuated with a thrust.

“More Kassam.” She was nearing her own completion as he raced toward his.

Seeing how she enjoyed this he continued. I… should… teach… you… a… lesson… about… testing… a… wolf… I… bite…” with the last word he slammed into her one last time as he let go realizing that she had tightened her own grip on him. His name slipped from her lips as she was dragged over the edge with him. Kassam dropped his body onto hers as Deya’s arms slipped around him. He rolled to the side and she snuggled into him. It was a perfect moment. He knew he would have to come up with the right music to convey this feeling, but that could wait.


	11. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub spends time with Haul and Deya.

Jakub had come to see Deya and Haul. He had watched Deya and was attempting to change Haul’s nappy. “How do you this all the time? He asked as Haul squirmed on the changing table.

Deya laughed with amusement. “Well, when he’s like this you have to move a bit quicker. The dolls were nothing like real children. Real babies move,” She distracted Haul enabling Jakub to finish the job.

He picked up Haul. “Are you better now?” He asked as Haul giggled at him. Deya couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

Jakub had come to her house a few times to spend time with Haul. When he actually asked to help take care of him Deya had to admit she was surprised but still wary. Jakub had broken her trust and she wasn’t sure if she could ever trust him again but the seeds were there. She couldn’t deny she still had feelings but she would be damned if she let him know that. That would give him too much power over her and she wasn’t having it.

She walked into the kitchen to get some tea and snack with Jakub carrying Haul. “Is there anything you can’t eat while you’re nursing?” Jakub asked curiously. “I mean obviously you don’t drink but…” He wasn’t sure how to ask the odd question.

Deya looked up at him. “Onions, they seem to give him colic.” She started making a toasty.

“You’re eating again?” He asked surprised because she had been eating and nursing when he had arrived two hours prior.

“Yea, Haul seems to be going through a growth spurt. He’s been eating more frequently. So when this happens so I need to be able to keep up. Milk is a matter of supply and demand.” Deya explained to a confused looking Jakub. “Meaning the more he nurses, the more milk I make but it takes a day or so to catch up. Besides I’m actually hungry. Whenever I feel like I can’t eat but need the calories I make a shake.”

Almost as if on cue, Haul let out a hungry cry. “Let me finish the tea and toasty,” Jakub offered. “You are better equipped to deal with this issue than I am.”

“Ha-ha.” Deya said dryly, smiling at his teasing as she took Haul from his arms before she even sat down he was nuzzling her chest and pulling at her t-shirt.

“He’s demanding today,” Jakub noted as he poured boiling water into the teapot before he checked on the toasty.

“Like father, like son,” Deya teased.

Jakub nodded. “Okay, maybe. He’s a bit of a scamp like me.”

Deya raised an eyebrow at him. “Ya think?”


	12. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub goes to Deya's to see her and Haul, he gets more than he bargained for.

Jakub drove up to Deya’s house. He was surprised to see a car in the drive that wasn’t hers or Kassam’s. As he walked to the door, He heard an angry voice. “You won’t help your family! I see how much family means to you!”

“About as much as it meant to you when you disowned me.” Deya retorted angrily. “You have no right to ask me for anything after that. You come into my house which I bought and paid for with my own hard work, and have the audacity to tell me I’m a disrespectful child after you disowned me. You have made it clear that we are no longer family. I have my own family to care for now. I think you can see your way out.”

“Yes, the bastard child you insisted on birthing.” Her father growled. Jakub heard a slap. He didn’t bother knocking. He flung open the door and raced into the lounge. Immediately, he saw the mark on Deya’s face. It shocked him he had never seen her father, much less seen him act like this but then fury filled him. They both looked startled to see him. He tried to step protectively in front of Deya but she wasn’t having it she stepped right into her father’s face. She wasn’t afraid for herself. Jakub quickly realized she was blocking her father from going further into the house towards Haul. If she was worried, he had reason to be too.

“And here is the man who dishonored you and our whole family. Who created the child to dishonor us more.” Deya’s father stepped back as Jakub was right on Deya’s heels and he towered over both of them.

Deya grabbed her cell phone and calmly snapped a picture of the hand mark on her face. “I suggest you leave. Before I charge you with assault you aren’t in Algeria anymore, Ya Kalb. Walking into someone’s house and hitting them has consequences.”

“I was right to disown a daughter such as you. I should have saved the boy. He would have been grateful.” He sneered.

Jakub’s eye widened in shock but as the impact of those words went through him his jaw clenched in rage. “Are you bloody kidding me?” He roared. Side-stepping Deya he started toward her father, who made a hasty retreat to the door in fear. Deya’s mouth dropped surprise at Jakub’s demeanor he was going to whatever to took to protect her and Haul. Whether that meant he would pummel her father to a pulp or not would depend on her father’s next move.

“You bring nothing but shame to us, ya sharmouta.” He slammed the door as he fled.

Deya walked over to the sofa and wobbly sat down as all her strength seemed to drain from her. She never wanted Jakub to know about her family. She just needed a few minutes to pull herself together. Her father’s car tires squealed as he left. Relief flooded her as she started to shiver.

Jakub quickly sat down with her. A million questions went through his mind but they could wait. “Hey, you okay?” Dumb question really, she wasn’t. He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. “It’s alright, he’s gone. Where’s Haul?” He asked pulling her to him.

“Sleeping,” she managed to say as the last vestiges of her control crumbled.

He could only hold her as she sobbed. Jakub was gob smacked. How could he treat her like that? Parents are supposed to take care of their children. It was then he realized how much she had given up just to be with him and then after for Haul. This wasn’t just a family argument it was goodbye. In fact goodbye had obviously happened a long time ago. Even if she had given her father the money it would have made no difference she still would be disowned. What a fucking asshole! He understood now why Deya never spoke of her family much. 

Jakub had no illusions about family, his was nice enough. They had welcomed Deya with open arms and loved her dearly even though they were a group of clowns. They were tickled to find out about Haul. Her family however had ceased all contact with her he didn’t understand why. The phone calls at the villa were pleasant enough. Then there was a complete change in their attitudes once they had won and left the villa. They had just fallen off the face of the earth. It was odd there were so supportive but after they won, her family had disappeared. It was obvious to him now that Deya had worked hard to build this bubble to protect her and Haul. She wasn’t afraid for herself she was afraid for Haul. She would do anything to protect him.

He pulled her even tighter to him placing a gentle kiss on the cheek that still had her father’s angry red handprint on it. “I didn’t understand anything at all did I? I’m so sorry, Minx.” Deya looked up at him. He took his thumb and wiped a tear away. She was really more vulnerable than she let on. She had always been that way. He couldn’t stop himself as his lips found hers.

Jakub was surprised she didn’t push him away. He partially expected it honestly, instead she allowed him. In fact she responded to him. Perhaps she still had feelings for him or she needed some sort of comfort. Either way he could accept it he had missed her so much.

He pulled her onto his lap. His fingers slipped under her shirt, “Not here.” She said quietly against his lips.

“Then where?” He asked huskily.

“My room.” She answered. He knew where it was although he had never stepped foot in there. He stood up holding her but she bent backward collecting her cell phone from the coffee table to be able to hear Haul. He couldn’t help but smile at the move. It showed him how much she had worked on her body as the shirt slipped up to show her toned abs. He saw something new as well a larger tattoo than was barely above the waistband of her jeans.

She tapped her cell for moment before pressing her lips against his neck. He carried her into the room and set her on the four poster bed before gently pushing her onto her back as his lips sought hers. “Minx,” He groaned, against her lips as he toyed with the hem of her shirt.

“Sir?” she queried in a husky soft tone moving her hands to assist him.

Gods, he had missed her, her soft submission to him. He knew she was capable of taking control here and he wouldn’t blame her if she did and he would still relish it, just for the chance to be with her. But this he didn’t expect. His heart felt full knowing that she still trusted him in this way. He pulled her to sitting and slipped her shirt off. He fumbled with her strange bra for a moment before removing his own shirt.

He could see the edges of the tattoo more fully and he traced them. “What happened here, Minx?”

“Haul was too big and there were other complications,” she explained, “I had to have a C-section and it ruined the other tattoo. They cut right through it.”

Just when he thought he couldn’t love her more, she had been through so much. He unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off her along with her underwear. A much larger portion of her abdomen was tattooed now. The artist had not only done amazing work they had worked with her curves accenting her beauty.

“You’re beautiful,” Jakub said as his lips meet hers again before moving down her neck and to her chest when he felt her gently tug on him. “What is it minx?”

“If you do that you may get a bit more than you expect.” She explained quietly.

Jakub looked at her curiously for a moment before understanding hit him. Of course, she was nursing. “You know I’m about trying new things.”

He gently brought his lips to her nipple and was rewarded with a soft moan. A few moments later he got mouthful of breast milk. It wasn’t unpleasant in fact it reminded him of warm sugar water. He slid his hand between her legs and found her ring swirling his finger over it. Her quick intake of breath and the fact that she strained to feel more made him realize how much she had missed him as well. She might not tell him but her body couldn’t lie. He purposely had placed himself out of her reach so she would not distract him. He wanted this to be all about her.

She reached for him but he scooted. “Minx, you will put your hands above your head and leave them there.” He ordered firmly.

“Yes, sir.” She replied automatically placing her hands over her head on the pillow.

He slid off the bed to divest himself of his clothing knowing she would not disobey him. “Good girl,” He replied, as he settled next to her to continue where he left off.

She was more than ready but one thing he had learned from being with Deya was the art of tease. He wouldn’t give her what she wanted right away. He would make her wait even if it made him wait as well. He slid a second finger into her and her muscles squeezed. “Not yet my sweet, not until I say.” He reminded her gently but strictly. His fingers continued to move over her and her movements became more frantic.

He knew she was getting close but he held back from letting her go. He pulled away and hearing her whimper of loss was so delicious as he moved between her legs. It didn’t even occur to him to punish her for the infraction. Lifting her hips he placed a pillow beneath them as he took one of her calves and rested it on his shoulder before sliding into her.

He stopped once hilted knowing she would have to follow his lead. She knew better than to complain he would make her wait longer if she did. He turned his head to plant gentle kisses on her calf before he rocked his hips. She uttered a soft cry of pleasure as she writhed for more.

Unable to deny her or himself anymore he dropped her calf off his shoulder and leaned down to taste her lips. “I’ve thought about this every day since you left.” He muttered. Her legs wrapped around him as her arms wound around his neck. They moved in perfect harmony as they always had. Then she did that thing, she rolled her hips that special way that only she knew how to do. He was sure by now that it was unintentional but when she did it but it drove him wild. He growled into her neck as his movements stuttered.

Time stood for a split second at the sound as she sat at the precipice before falling over. Jakub fell with her. He didn’t want to ever let her go again but he wasn’t silly enough to think for one minute everything was okay between them.

He pulled himself up to take his weight off of her pressing a kiss to her temple as he lied next to her wrapping his arms round her in a cuddle. It was far too soon when the sound of Haul fussing was heard over her phone. He rolled away and started getting dressed. She said little as she quickly dressed and went to see to Haul. Jakub busied himself with making tea and took it to her.

“I think we need to talk.” He said setting the tea down beside her.

“Look, I can’t do this now.” Deya replied quietly as Haul nursed. “I have to interview a possible nanny and then meet Kassam. We’re working on another mix. You still haven’t even told me why you keep coming around.”

“That’s fair,” he admitted because in reality he still didn’t really know. He loved her of course but he still wasn’t sure about raising Haul or what their status was or if he could handle co-parenting with her as a friend. He also had inkling that she and Kassam had started something a bit more than a collaboration. He didn’t ask because quite frankly he was afraid of the answer. He knew she wouldn’t lie and that was scary.

Her face softened for a moment as she looked down at Haul. “Thanks for coming in when you did…”

Jakub gave her a concerned smile, “I’m just glad I showed up when I did. You should hire some security if you’re scared. If they try anything else I want to know. You and Haul could be at risk. I’m worried about you two.”

“I’ll look into it,” Deya replied. “I’m worried too.”

“By the way what’s Ya Kalb mean?” Jakub asked.

Deya chuckled, “Literal translation is ‘you dog.’ But it’s mean to degrade someone as being filthy, dishonest, or immoral .”

He laughed before querying, “And ya sharmouta?”

“You bitch, of course, I couldn’t be anything else to him, could I?” She replied wryly.

Jakub shook his head. “I’m sorry it’s like that, now I understand why you loved my family so much.”

* * *

Jakub sat in his car in front of his apartment staring at his phone debating what to do. He should probably call Kassam to warn him about Deya’s family. Quite frankly he was shocked at what had happened and he knew by Deya’s demeanor it wasn’t the first time.

She wouldn’t tell Kassam and that worried him as well. He was more concerned about Deya and Haul’s safety than about whatever Deya and Kassam might have going on. He knew Kassam would do everything in his power to protect them both. Even from him. Jakub had a feeling there was going to be more trouble with her father. Decision made he picked up the phone. This wasn’t over yet.


	13. Things Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam confronts Deya about her father.

Kassam had stepped away from their recording session to take a phone call. He was visibly upset when he returned.

“Why didn’t you tell me your father stopped by?” He captured Deya’s chin looking carefully at her cheek, before he sighed. He knew that the man had a temper. He saw it first hand when he had helped Deya move into her apartment. Deya refused to let Kassam do anything about it at the time and nothing more had been said about it since then but the memory was still fresh in Kassam’s mind.

“It wasn’t important.” Deya replied, tilting her head away from him. She knew that Jakub must have called Kassam out of concern. Not that she blamed him. He had never seen her father before much less her father striking her. Neither man had any real idea of what kind of people her parents were.

“You’re a shit liar.” Kassam said quietly. She had lied before at the Promo and was quite good but this was different. “My parents are the same background as your father. I know how extreme it can be.”

“Fine, I didn’t want you to worry. My dad showed up at the new house and tried to squeeze me for money.” Deya admitted bitterly as she started to pace.

“I’ve been disowned. I got pregnant and refused to abort Haul. Then they want to ask me for money citing family but I’m mukhjil sharmouta.” She choked on the last words.

Kassam grabbed her arms pulling her to him. “Don’t ever say that again.” He ordered harshly. His arms circled around her as he kissed her. He wanted to take her pain away. He knew how close knit his own family was and Algerian families could be quite strict in their upbringing especially of the girls. He had seen her father’s temper before. He was lucky his own parents were more open and understanding. He saw how the rules may have applied in another time and place but they were outdated by today’s standards.

Deya sagged against him as they pulled apart for air. “I’m so tired of my family, Kassam. Why do I owe them anything?”

“You don’t,” He said brushing her hair out of her face.

“Each time I think I’ve gotten past this bullshit it keeps coming back,” She said, “They know about Haul. I think that’s why my father came for more money. I think they are going to use that next because I didn’t make his existence public knowledge. I’ve things in place for that but more than that I’m scared he may hurt Haul. I’ve never seen my father so desperate.”

The very fact that she stated she was scared immediately sent his mind into a bad place. It echoed what Jakub had voiced on the phone. “I’m not letting either you of my sight tonight.”

Deya’s phone rang. “Miss Deya your mother is here she wants to take Haul out but I told her I needed call you.”

“Don’t let him go anywhere with her,” Deya ordered firmly. “Call security if you need to.” Kassam’s eyes widened at her words as Deya grabbed her belongings. “I’m coming home right now.” 

She hired security? Well that was something at least. Kassam text Jakub immediately hoping that he was closer than they were as they practically ran out of the studio. Deya stayed on the phone with the nanny.

Kassam guided her to his car. “You’re in no state to drive right now okay?” He expected her to argue but she just nodded as she flung herself into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-  
> mukhjil sharmouta - Shameless bitch/prostitute


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya confronts her mother.

Deya barely waited for the car to stop before she bounded into the house. “Miss Chandler?” She called out racing to the baby’s room. Kassam was right on her heels. She flung open the door to find Miss Chandler and her Mum talking amicably. Haul was perched on her mother's lap.

“Mum,” Deya sighed with relief as she rested her eyes on Haul. “Why are you here? Did that man send you?” Miss Chandler looked at Deya reproachfully for a moment at her tone with her mother.

“That man is your father,” Her mother chided.

“No father would do the things to his children that he has done." Deya retorted. "That man assaulted me in my own house earlier today because he wanted more money. Jakub came in before he did anything else but slap me.” Deya pulled out her phone and showed her mum the picture of her face from earlier before taking Haul into her arms.

Miss Chandler gasped shock as she glimpsed at the screen. She took a step back as she watched this family drama play out in front of her.

“You want to act like you care about Haul but you haven’t been to see your grandson once since he was born. You can drop the facade.” Deya said dryly.

“You brought shame to the family Deya,” Her mom replied not missing a beat as she stood up and brushed non-existent crumbs from her fine suit. “I don’t know why you expected anything different.”

“I expected it because I am an imperfect human being.” Deya replied cuddling Haul with obvious relief, “But you are so brainwashed you don’t know the difference.”

Deya’s mother made a face looking like she had swallowed something unpalatable. “You always were a headstrong child.”

Deya’s countenance changed as though a switch were flipped. She regarded her mother with an expressionless look even as she pulled Haul protectively closer to her. “I’m no longer your child. You disowned me. It’s my turn to return the favor, Mrs. Khalid. You are no longer my family. I’ll be changing my name.” Her voice was cold as if she was speaking to stranger as she continued. “You no longer have any ties with me and mine. Please don’t return, you are not welcome here.” Her mother paled at her words but said nothing. Deya looked over at the Daniel, her new security guy who was watching the scene quietly. “Security will see you out.” 


	15. A Moment of Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya gets a bit of rest and relaxation after the trying day she's had.

Once her mother and Daniel left it was clear to see that Deya was obviously shaken. She looked her son over from head to toe carefully before pressing a kiss onto an oblivious Haul’s forehead. “I don’t want him affected by them.” Daniel returned to check on them.

Miss Chandler looked her worriedly, “I’ll help for whatever you need Miss Deya.” Daniel nodded in agreement.

Deya was surprised. The security company and the Nanny had signed confidentiality agreements but this was unexpected. “Thank you.”

“I’ll go make some tea,” Kassam said quietly. Deya and Miss Chandler sat quietly with Haul as he left the room. He had put the kettle on and was searching for the teapot when he heard the door.

Checking through the peephole he saw Jakub and opened the door. “What’s going on?” Jakub asked breathlessly. “Where is the security she said she’d hire?”

“Deya’s mum came and tried to take Haul out of the house.” Kassam explained searching the kitchen.

“Teapot?” Jakub asked.

Kassam nodded as he continued his explanation, “Thankfully Miss Chandler called Deya to confirm and Deya told her Haul was not to leave with her mum. We raced back here and there was a confrontation between Deya and her mum. Everyone is fine. But she’s pretty shook up. Apparently after her father’s visit today she employed a security company. They just saw Deya’s Mum out and went back to the nursery.”

Jakub reached over to a lower door Kassam hadn’t tried yet and pulled out the teapot. “She always puts it within her reach because she uses it a lot.”

“Makes sense.” Kassam smiled.

“I’m glad she hired security, I was worried,” Jakub said looking down the hallway obviously wanting to check on them. 

“Have you ever seen her father hit her before today?” Kassam asked.

Jakub shook his head. “I never saw her father at all before today and she was more worried about him getting to Haul than her own safety. You’ve seen it before?”

“Yes, when she moved into her apartment. I helped her with move from the hotel.” Kassam said grimly, “He was there when I got there to help. She already had a black eye and bloody lip. He yelled at her and slapped her and I told him I was calling the police and he left. Deya told me, he wanted her to move home but she refused because she knew she was pregnant. He lost his shit when he found out. She wouldn’t let me call anyone.”

“Bloody hell,” Jakub’s jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. “I still can’t believe what he said to her.” Kassam looked at him curiously as he put creamer and a sugar bowl on the tray as he waited for Jakub to continue. “He said he should have saved her friend instead of her all those years ago.”

Kassam’s mouth twisted in anger, “I’m not exactly surprised after what I heard before. He’s a fucking bastard.”

“Yea,” Jakub replied, “I went after him and he ran like the pussy he really is.”

“That doesn’t surprise me either. He tries to intimidate more than anything. The tea is ready,” Kassam said putting the pot on a tray along with the teacups. “Let’s go.”

When they got to Haul’s room, Deya was apologizing to Miss Chandler. “I’m sorry you had to witness such a nasty scene.”

“We brought tea,” Kassam announced. Deya sat Haul up. He had finished nursing and righted her clothing.

“Miss Deya,” Miss Chandler said reaching over to touch her shoulder wanting to comfort the young mom. “I admit at first I thought you were being disrespectful but when I saw that photo and heard what happened. You are justified. You are worried they will hurt him and protecting your child is the number one priority, one that your own mother should have done for you. Don’t you worry about me.” 

“I agree with you more than you realize,” Deya said her face was unusually expressionless which Kassam thought was rather odd.

“How’s my boy?” Jakub asked worriedly reaching over for him.

Miss Chandler looked at Jakub and jolted in surprise. Deya could see the wheels turning and she smiled. Miss Chandler looked a Haul and back at Jakub. It was obvious if anyone looked at them they were father and son.

“He’s none the worse for it thankfully,” Deya answered as she took a cup of tea from the offered tray and took a deep breath to steady herself. They drank the tea and talked of trivial things as she introduced both men to the Nanny and to Daniel the security man.

Jakub held a sleepy Haul in his arms. Miss Chandler set her cup down looking over at Haul. “It seems my charge is ready for bed.” She smiled as she collected the baby.

“You three get out of here now and take a moment,” She said briskly before she glanced at Deya, “You especially, it’s been a day for you.”


	16. The Other Shoe Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya's parents make their next move.

It was late when the guys left and Deya finally fell asleep. She woke up to Miss. Chandler knocking on her door. “Someone is hungry,” She said apologetically.

Deya grinned brushing the sleep from her eyes, “Bring him in. I don’t often over sleep like that I must have been exhausted. I feel a little strange about this whole thing . I’ve always been with Haul when he wakes up. I’m so used to having my phone with the monitor on all the time, I kept checking it.”

She sat up as Miss. Chandler handed her a squirming Haul who pulled at her shirt up and latched on. “Apparently he’s helping himself this morning,” Deya joked.

Miss Chandler chuckled. “Have you considered starting him on food?”

“Yes, but I haven’t seen the need to yet.” Deya answered, “Probably soon though.”

Deya’s phone notifications started going crazy. She picked up her phone and looked there were notices from Carl, Marisol, and Elisa . They sent her the headline of the worst paper in the UK, “Deya from Love Island has Child in Secret and Refuses to Help Aging Parents.”

Then messages started pouring in from the others. Wondering if she and Haul were alright.

She didn’t bother answering the messages right away she placed a video call to Marisol. “I saw it.” Deya said.

“We did too,” Elisa answered. “I’m stunned how could parents do that to you?”

Marisol gave Elisa a sharp look and she quieted. “How do you want to handle it?” 

“We tell the truth.” Deya said simply. “If my parents want to act like idiots, we tell the whole story even their parts. Let the cards fall where they may. I’m calling Hannah to give her an exclusive. We have filmed evidence of my Father’s atrocities and behavior toward me. I’m hunting them instead of them hunting me. I want this story legal and sent to the right people. File a restraining order against my father and my mother.”

“Your mother?” Marisol asked.

“She tried to take Haul out of the house last night,” Deya explained.

“Jesus Christ! I’m on it.” Marisol said opening a file cabinet.

“I’ll make sure it gets to the right social media outlets.” Elisa said confidently.

“Those idiots at the The Sun won’t know what hit them when I slap them around. How dare they publish this trash.” Marisol said angrily. “We’ll call you later to regroup.”

Her next call was to…, “Lottie.”

“I know girl,” Lottie interrupted before she could say anything else. “I’ve already sent it to Carl. You want me to come visit?”

“Only when you can babes, I know you are doing that shoot for the witches of the year calendar.” Deya said grinning, “You better get me a copy of it.”

Deya hung up her phone and sat Haul up burping the baby before switching sides. “Can I get you anything?” Miss. Chandler asked.

Deya looked up at her surprised. “If you could get me some coffee with some fruit and a croissant, I would be grateful.”

Miss. Chandler looked happy, “I wanted to do something. I mean you are nursing Haul and handling all this. I’ll be back.”

Deya’s called Carl next, “Deya are you alright? I saw the news.”

“Yes Carl, I’m fine but I need the footage from the living room yesterday at 11 am when my dad was here and the footage from last night when my mother came in probably around 8:15 pm? I think. Not to mention the stuff from the other apartment and what Lottie sent you. Oh and the stuff I gave you from Jakub’s.” Deya replied. “Can you get it to me in about an hour?”

“Of course,” Carl replied, “I can’t wait to see what you do next. I’ll get on it right away. I wondered why you gave me your phone camera footage when you moved in with Jakub but after watching I understand. Thanks for trusting me with this.”

She had just hung up with Carl when Hannah called, “Girl, are you okay? You aren’t answering your messages.”

“Sorry babes, I’ve been on the phone pretty much since I woke up.” Deya replied, “I was calling you next. That exclusive you wanted…it’s yours but I’m bringing some footage for your viewers.”

“I get to introduce Haul to the world? And expose your father for the prat he is?” Hannah excitedly asked.

“Yes,” Deya said with wry smile. “They want a fight. They are going to get one. My bestie gets the exclusive. I need tickets for the band and a couple others.”

“If you need me let me know I will be at your house in heartbeat.” Hannah replied. “Consider the other stuff done.”

“Thanks babe,” Deya smiled. “I’ll see you soon.”

As she hung up the phone, Miss. Chandler along with a two worried looking men stumbled into her bedroom.

“I told them you were fine, but…” Miss Chandler said looking slightly amused at the situation. “Anyway here is some coffee and a plate.” She set the tray down in the sitting area of the bedroom. Deya stood up righting her clothing as she slid off the bed with Haul in her arms. “I’ll take him it seems you have some things to take care of.”

Deya looked at Jakub and Kassam. “Go sit down.” She gestured to the sitting area. “I’ll be with you in minute.” She walked into her huge walk-in closet that doubled as a dressing room.


	17. Covert Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya reveals her plans.

When she stepped back out of the dressing room, Kassam and Jakub were hard pressed not to do a double take. Her ginger tresses were swept up into a soft bun. She wore a crisp button down blush pink shirt that was fitted to her petite frame and the fine navy blue pencil skirt she had paired it with lightly skimmed over her curves. She carried a blazer that matched the skirt. Her tortoise shell glasses added to the look. Deya was the essence of class.The heels of her pumps clicked lightly on the floor as she walked over and settled into the chair between the two sofas the men were sitting on. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you two right away.” Deya apologized. “I felt it better to deal with the issue first. I was just finishing up when you got here.” She took the cup of coffee off the tray and nibbled at the croissant.

“You should have contacted me first.” Jakub said petulantly. Kassam was silent as he patiently waited for her explanation.

Deya shook her head. “I disagree but only because I planned for this to happen at some point. I needed to get the wheels moving. I know first-hand what my father and mother are capable of. I planned to protect Haul and I from the moment I found out I was pregnant. I started building a case against my father after the show. I knew one day they would go public like this and possibly try to take Haul like last night.”

Jakub’s expression softened. “What did you do, Minx?”

Just then Deya’s phone pinged. “Come to the office and I’ll show you both.” She looked her phone and typed in quick message before picking up her coffee.

Once in the office she sat down at her computer and leaned into the camera which scanned her eye before setting a finger on the pad next to it and typing in a password.

“Jesus,” Kassam said impressed.

Deya opened up an app and Carl’s face showed up on the screen. “Hey! Oh hey guys!” He said surprised to see Jakub and Kassam. Deya typed into the computer and the angry sounds of Avenged Sevenfold came across the speakers.

“You got the footage ready?” She asked.

“Yea and Lottie sent me the vid from her phone too.” Carl replied. “A compilation of your father’s dirty deeds from the time Love Island ended. Plus all of your financials from before the show. ”

“Let’s see it then.” Deya said.

“You should have it.” Carl said glancing at her worriedly . “Are you okay? I mean I saw it… edited it. It was… hard to watch.”

Jakub and Kassam glanced at each other curiously and then Deya and Carl. Her face was expressionless when she answered. “I lived it. I’m fine. It’s in the past.”

She pulled up the financials first and Carl’s face disappeared. Even Jakub could see that her parents had pretty much been living off her earnings since she was about twelve. He was stunned at the amount of money she had made by the time he had met her. It made what she got from winning the show look almost like petty cash. Her parents took almost everything even after she was 18.

Then she pulled up the compilation video. The scenes that followed disgusted and pained both Jakub and Kassam. There were scenes of right after Love Island just before the after party when Deya’s father was berating her for not taking the money and leaving Jakub. The show had cameras in the green rooms. He remembered that he had mentioned the extra make-up. Now he understood why she had put more on.

He was more shocked that they brought a man she had never met to marry her to the show final. That’s how certain they were she was going to drop in line and do as she was told. He felt guiltier than ever. He had just callously dumped her after she basically gave up everything to be with him.

Then scenes when Jakub was gone at work or partying when her father had visited. It was obvious that he wasn’t there for social reasons. He was trying to guilt her into giving him money. When Deya had said no so the man took to slapping her around. Along with the typical Arabic insults that Jakub couldn’t understand but the meaning was evident. He was shocked.

Jakub dropped his head as he realized this was going on under his nose because he was too worried about fame and parties to see that it was happening. Jakub now understood the change in her parent’s attitude toward him. They had wanted her win love island and walk away from him giving them the money. She hadn’t done that that though. She had stood by him and paid the price both from her family and what he had done.

Kassam clenched his teeth as he watched. The bile rose into his throat. The scenes of Deya in and around her own apartment after she and Jakub had split were the worst by far. Her father raging at her for not getting an abortion. Even going as far in Lottie’s video to physically assault her while she was pregnant with Haul. Jakub started pacing in anger. 

Lottie kept filming as the ambulance came and Deya was taken to the hospital. She could feel the guys looking at her curiously. “He didn’t realize I was meeting Lottie that day he had no clue she had filmed him.” She said answering their unspoken question. “Marisol kept the paparazzi from publishing anything about the hospital. In fact I ended up making friends with the paparazzi. I offered them an exclusive after Hannah of course.”

The film then changed to more recent events of her father in the kitchen and her mother’s visit. She flipped back to Carl.

“Carl, this looks fantastic. Good job, thanks so much.” Deya said giving a sadistic smile. “I’m going to gut him. Watch Hannah’s show.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Carl replied giving her grin but his face changed to rage. “After what I saw, I want to see you take down that bastard.” Jakub and Kassam looked surprised at the anger in Carl’s voice. The normally mild mannered tech was pissed.

Her computer blinked. “Gotta go Carl. Hannah’s contacting me.”

“Okay catch you later love,” Carl replied, “Be safe.”

“I will.” Deya answered firmly.

“Hey babes,” she said switching the screen to Hannah she smiled. “What cha got for me?”

“We need you in the studio this afternoon for the show.” Hannah said quickly. “Oh hi! Jakub and Kassam are there?”

“Yea they were worried. So I’m letting them in on the plan.” She explained, “What time you need me there?”

“Can you be here by four?” She asked.

Deya nodded, “No problem.” She typed a few things into the screen. “I’ve sent you the files. They’re encrypted call Carl for the key. Let Ailey Reed and Colt Hart in as well. ”

“But they’re paparazzi…” Hannah looked confused.

“It’s okay I’m just fulfilling my part of an agreement with them.” Deya replied.

“Gotcha, I’ve got to run. I can’t wait to see you.” Hannah waved as she disconnected.

Deya clicked Marisol’s picture and soon they were chatting. “Before you ask the restraining order is in place for the protection of you and Haul. I had Carl send me the footage in case but the judge looked at the hospital report and said he didn’t want to see it. They are being served as we speak.”

“Fabulous.” Deya smirked as beginning of strains of Nightmare started to play.

“This is what you retained me for,” Marisol teased as Elisa pushed herself into the frame.

“I’ve pushed to the perfect outlets that you will be on Hannah’s show.” Elisa grinned manically.

“Thanks Elisa you’re the bomb.” Deya replied.

“Shit, I just want access to your wardrobe girl. You look fantastic by the way.” Elisa teased. “Gonna run we’ll be watching.” They both disappeared from the screen.

Deya stopped appearing to revel in the chaotic music for moment as she sang along tapping her desk like it was her drum set.

“Down

Feel the fire (fire)

Feel the hate

Your pain is what we desire

Lost

Hit the wall (wall)

Watch you crawl (crawl)

Such a replaceable liar

And I know you hear their voices (calling from above)

And I know they may seem real (these signals of love)

But our life's made up of choices (some without appeal)

They took for granted your soul

And it's ours now to steal

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know

That you belong here, yeah

No one to call

Everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare.”

Jakub wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or frightened of this side of Deya, he had never been privy to. She was the epitome of righteous rage. He had never seen her take such macabre joy in something. He always knew she was part sadist but this was… mind-blowing. He looked over at Kassam whose face was mirroring what he felt. The song changed to The Beast and the Harlot and she sent out a call to the band. “Oh my god! Deya, they finally did it!” Geena shouted.

“When and where do you need us?” Nikki asked.

“Hannah’s show late afternoon.” Deya replied. “Your tickets should be in your email.”

“We’ll be there.” Annie grinned poking her head into the frame.

“Thanks.” Deya said quietly.

Geena nodded suddenly serious seeing the expression on Deya’s face. “You know we are here for you hon.”

Kassam looked at Jakub curiously, what did the girls know, that they didn’t? Jakub shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know either.

“Wait, is that Jakub and Kassam you got with you?” Bobbi squealed as she squeezed into the frame and fangirled.

Deya giggled girlishly. “They were worried and before you ask Jakub knows that Haul is his. Anyway I’ll see you all tonight we can catch up then.”

Jakub found one of the chairs on the other side of her desk and sat down heavily as Deya started typing and Kassam followed quickly in suit.

“What are you doing now, Hubibi?”

“Writing a quick press release.” Deya answered her gaze never leaving the computer. Her fingers pounded the keyboard for a few more minutes before she stood. “Done.”

She went to grab her coffee and took a huge gulp before she started talking. “Now you two know. You were probably pretty shocked and that’s why I wanted to give you few minutes to digest all of this.” She turned down the music and changed it.

“I don’t know what to say,” Jakub admitted. “I’ve never seen you this way but it’s obviously been a long time coming. I forget sometimes that you are fucking genius because you don’t flaunt it. I hated what I saw. In fact that some if it happened under my nose and you hid it from me but I love how you are taking control of the situation.”

Kassam shook his head in disbelief. “I’m still shocked. It made me sick. I knew your father had a temper. That said, I am in awe of your abilities to pull something together so quickly and the amount of people who were involved. ”

“Easy to see how she hid the fact she had Haul from me for so long.” Jakub huffed wryly.

“I knew that bastard would pull something if he didn’t get his way.” Deya replied angrily. “That was what he kept trying to hold over my head. I won’t let him hurt Haul or anyone else.” They sat in edgy silence for a few moments as Deya finished her coffee.

“How can we help?” Kassam asked as Jakub opened his mouth. Jakub nodded in agreement as Kassam had voiced his exact question.

“I know I should eat more than I have but I’m all amped,” Deya admitted. “I need to get a car service to take us. Plus I need to get Haul and Miss. Chandler settled they will be coming along.”

“I can get a limo set up, we might as well go in style.” Kassam said grabbing his phone.

“I get some food for everyone,” Jakub offered.

“Are you planning on coming back tonight?” Kassam asked.

“Yes, I feel safer here.” Deya replied.

“Understood.” Kassam said dialing his phone.


	18. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya goes on Hannah's talk show. Haul get introduced to the public.

Hannah met them in the green room. “Deya,” She squealed giving her a tight hug before her gaze landed on Haul. “Oh my days, you are getting to be such a big boy.” She held out her arms to hold Haul and give him a cuddle for a moment before handing him back to Miss Chandler.

“Guys, we are going to call Deya out first and show the footage then we will bring out Haul.” Hannah said, “I’ll try to bring up your new collaboration but you know as well as I do the big news is going to be this little guy. The show will be shown on screens in here so you don’t miss a thing.”

“Thanks for letting everyone come,” Deya replied.

“Are you freaking kidding me! I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hannah replied. “It’s nice to see you again guys again.”

“You haven’t met Miss Chandler yet.” Deya said quietly. “She is my nanny and a trusted friend.”

Hannah smiled at Miss Chandler, “Trusted friends are rare commodity.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, dear.” Miss Chandler replied.

Soon the show started not long after someone came to ask for Deya she planted a kiss on Haul’s forehead before she walked out. The assistant clipped a microphone to Deya’s blazer.

“Introducing, the woman behind the controversy and Love Island fame, Deya.” Hannah said into the microphone.

The live audience clapped and she could hear her band members hooting which made her smile as she stepped onto the stage. She took a comfortable chair beside Hannah.

“How are you today?” Hannah asked politely.

“None the worse for wear,” Deya answered.

“Okay let’s get to the nitty gritty, The sun published a rather scathing article citing that you refused to help you aging parents and had a child in secret.” Hannah said.

“And it’s true,” Deya answered as everyone in the studio gasped in surprise at the admission. “But before you judge me on it perhaps the public should know everything.”

“Yes, perhaps they should,” Hannah replied with a smirk. “Show the financials please.”

The screen behind them went on and Deya stood and pointed, “As you can see my parents sent me to work for a think tank when I was 12. They have been taking my money for years to benefit themselves. In fact I worked for them until I went on the show. They have made close to five hundred thousand pounds off of my work. After Love Island I told them no more. ” Deya sat back down in the chair.

“Before we show this footage,” Hannah said, “I need to warn the viewers it is graphic. You might not want your children to see it. I’ve seen it already and it was …visceral.”

Carl’s compilation was played. The crowd was stunned shocked gasps and murmurs were heard as Hannah reached over and grabbed Deya’s hand. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was this bad.” She said quietly.

Once the footage was over, Hannah picked up her mic. “So after Love Island you stopped giving your parents money?” Hannah asked.

“That’s right, I was done.” Deya replied.

“And then he disowned you?” Hannah confirmed. “But still asked for money?”

“Yes,” Deya replied.

“What happened the day you were meeting Lottie?” Hannah asked.

“He didn’t realize that I was meeting someone and he was on his way to see me.” Deya explained. “Lottie just started recording. I’m grateful for her quick thinking.”

“That scene was really … anyway there is someone who was in the video, who we need to meet isn’t there?” Hannah queried happily.

Deya smiled, “I suppose there is.” Miss Chandler brought Haul and handed him to Deya before walking backstage again.

“I want to introduce my godson, Haul.” Hannah said proudly. The audience clapped an awed at the baby.

“Were there any lasting effects from the attack?” Hannah asked.

“Some.” Deya replied nodding her head. “But everything is okay now.”

“How old is Haul?” Hannah asked switching gears.

“6 months.” Deya smiled.

“And why did you hide him from everyone?” Hannah asked curiously as more murmurs started.

“Well, one reason was for my family, they were ashamed I had a child.” Deya answered. “The other reasons were more personal. His father didn’t know he existed. I didn’t find out until a few weeks after Jakub and I had split up. Secondly, I didn’t want to expose him to the spotlight yet. I hadn’t planned to do so but my family forced the issue. I had told anyone who needed information that I had IVF.”

“So the question I know everyone is wondering. Is Jakub his father?” Hannah asked.

“I can answer that myself.” Jakub said walking onto the stage. “I am his father I didn’t even know until a couple months ago that I had a son.”

“How did you find out?” Hannah asked.

“Quite by accident,” Jakub said looking a little uncomfortable but he smiled, “I had wanted to talk to Deya and I showed up at her apartment unannounced.”

The crowd started talking Deya could hear them, everyone wanted to know if the winning couple from Love Island was back together.

“Does that mean you are back together?” Hannah asked.

“No, it means that we have a child together, and like most in our situation, we are figuring out co-parenting.” Deya replied.

Haul whimpered grabbing at Deya’s clothes. Deya looked at her watch “Someone’s hungry.”

“Sorry Deya we went over time a bit.” Hannah replied. “We’ll be back after a word from our sponsors.” The director nodded and motioned for the cameras to cut.

Mrs. Chandler walked out with a blanket and stood in front of Deya. Jakub quickly stood with her to block Deya from the audience as she situated her and Haul. When they stepped away Deya was nursing a hungry Haul without being unsafe for telly. “And we’re back.” Hannah smiled but before she could say anything else...

“Look how shameless she is feeding a baby from her breast in public.” A voice said.

“I don’t know who the hell you are but you don’t get to mom shame her.” Jakub said angrily staring the man down.

Hannah looked shocked and she leaned over to Deya, “who is this guy?” She muttered motioning for security.

A sardonic smile crossed Deya’s face and she laid a gentle hand on Jakub’s bicep. “James, I figured you’d be with Mum and Dad. Everyone meet James my brother.”

“Father is with the police as you well know.” He spat. “He is being questioned about the footage.”

“Well then perhaps he shouldn’t have assaulted me.” Deya replied calmly.

“You bring shame to all of us.” He shouted as security started to lead him away.

“He brought shame onto himself.” Deya stated her voice was steady and firm. “He will never hurt Haul or me again.” She sat up a bit straighter in her chair pulling Haul closer to her. “I will protect mine.”

A clap was heard then another and another. The applause became deafening as the audience stood up and showed their support for Deya. Hannah looked relieved as Deya sat nursing Haul. “Thank god. I’m so sorry Deya. I didn’t know it was your brother,” Hannah said quietly. “How did he even know you were here?”

Deya shrugged. “My father has spies everywhere. Besides Elisa was publicizing it. No worries. He just did that on national television.” She muttered, “I’ll have Marisol extend a restraining order to him as well.”

“You are the only person I know who can go on national television and bloody kick ass while breastfeeding.” Jakub said not able to keep the smile from his face.


	19. The Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has moment after all that has happened. Jakub and Kassam find out it's worse than they could ever imagine.

When they got back to Deya’s house, Miss Chandler took Haul to his room it was way past the baby’s bedtime. “I’ll order some food for us.” Jakub said knowing that Deya needed to eat something. She had barely pecked at anything all day from nerves.

“I’m still pumped up from the show,” Deya replied, “I’m going to the gym.”

Thirty minutes went by then, forty five. They guys sat in the lounge chatting amicably about the events of the show. The food was holding in Deya’s heating drawer. She had not returned.

“I think we should check on her,” Kassam finally said standing up.

Jakub grabbed the food as Kassam grabbed drinks and they walked to the gym it was empty but they heard music coming from the dance studio. They opened the door to see Deya. She was in a sports bra and a pair of tiny shorts that barely covered her bottom. Her body was coated in a liquid sheen of sweat as she danced. Her wild red tresses soaked. Her movements were sharp and angry, as she popped, undulated and tumbled to Aerosmith’s Janie’s Got a Gun, Kassam knew her music choice was a message of sorts but he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about what that message was at the moment.

Jakub looked over at him his brow furrowed in worry. Of course she had shown no response to the video as it played. She had shown only the required emotion during the show. She was so tightly controlled that she was like a spring that went off. They were stupid to think it hadn’t affected her. Deya was tearing herself down right in front of them. She sang but they couldn’t hear her voice over the music. They could however see that she knew every word.

“It's Janie's last I.O.U.

She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain

She said 'cause nobody believes me

The man was such a sleaze, he ain't never gonna be the same

Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah

Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Run away, run away, run, run away”

Jakub quickly set down the food and walked toward her as Kassam grabbed the remote intending to shut the music off. “Deya!” Jakub called out over the music as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She screamed in rage. The sound reverberated around the room as Kassam had found the mute button. Deya turned toward Jakub her fists beat against him. He was stunned at the strength of her fury and held onto her for dear life. What had that man done to her that he didn’t see? He looked over at Kassam who was looking just as surprised as Jakub felt. Deya finally slumped tiredly against him the fight going out of her. 

“Let’s take her to her room. She’ll need to rest.” Kassam said quietly collecting the food.

Jakub nodded as he picked her up. “I’m capable of walking,” she pouted.

“Please, just let me do this.” Jakub pleaded as he continued to walk.

“Fine,” Deya replied tiredly, “but let it be known, I protest.”

Kassam couldn’t help but smile. It seemed whatever she needed to get out was done at least for the moment. She was so exhausted that she was almost giddy. Once they got to her room. Kassam set down the food. “Go shower and then you need to eat.” He said firmly as if chiding a child.

Deya rolled her eyes at him like a petulant teen before saying, “Okay.”

Jakub huffed in amusement as she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. “You handled that well. She needs that every now and then. She’s not good a shutting down her brain.”

About fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in her #cherrygate pajamas with her hair in braid. She sat down with them in the sitting area. “I’m starving.”

“You feel better?” Kassam asked curiously.

Deya nodded as she chewed and took a sip of water before answering. “I’m bloody angry but yea I feel better.”

“You have every right to be.” Kassam replied as Jakub nodded. “But you shouldn’t push so hard you could have hurt yourself.”

“You guys don’t understand.” Deya said her voice still raspy from screaming.

“Understand what, Hubibi?” Kassam asked curiously. Jakub looked up questioningly as he waited for her answer.

“Why I’m so angry.” Deya replied she pulled out her phone showing them a series of texts from her mother and brothers begging her to drop the charges against her father. Her responses were for her brothers to get help.

“I expect it from mother but my brothers. I don’t get it the brainwashing must go deeper than I thought,” Deya sighed tiredly.

“What do you mean?” Jakub asked.

“Look, you guys know I’m into some stuff, I’m a masochist.” Deya said quietly as she gestured to her bed. Both men looked at each other uneasily but their attention was back on Deya as she spoke. “But I know the difference between consensual and non-con. I’ve been around it my whole life. That is why I won’t back down. I can’t let anyone else be hurt by that man. I just can’t believe they would side with him after he abused them.” She stopped for a moment before she started speaking again much faster, “Haul is to never be around any of them alone ever. He might be a risk too. Because I was the big sister I thought it was my job to protect them so when I was ten I offered to take their place. I was stupid to think he would stop hurting them, he didn’t. I couldn’t prove what he did to us so I made sure I could prove the other stuff. Now…you know it all.” She took a deep breath. She was afraid if she stopped to breath while explaining, she wouldn’t be able to say it. 

Deya’s face was expressionless but her voice spoke volumes it was actually wobbly. “Did he hurt you?” Jakub asked.

Deya nodded. “I knew what I was asking for, my brothers didn’t ask for it.”

Jakub bristled with rage. “Whether you consented or not you were ten!” Kassam’s face was pure cold fury. After Jakub’s outburst neither man said anything for several minutes.

Kassam finally broke the silence. “So you put this all together this to protect everyone?” He stated more than asked, his voice strained.

Before she could answer Jakub said , “That’s why you didn’t defend yourself when he slapped you, you wanted it on the record. I wondered but I think I get it.”

“Yes, I’ve been gathering evidence. Ever since he came to our apartment.” Deya answered simply. 

“What about Lottie’s video?” Kassam asked.

“I saw Lottie grab her phone. It was a calculated risk.” Deya replied.

Kassam nodded giving her a worried look. He had to admit he was even more impressed with Deya’s control and resolve. She was even more than he had realized.

Jakub sighed, there it was, Deya hadn’t planned it per se but she had outlined all of it. She admitted she was gambler at the villa. She knew full well that her father couldn’t control himself and took advantage of those instances. He couldn’t even be angry at her really. He had no idea any of this was going on or that she was pregnant. Haul was fine and after everything that man had put her and her brothers through, he was in jail.

“What do you need us to do?” Jakub asked. Kassam gave Jakub a nod of approval because he thinking the same thing.

Deya smiled at them, “I don’t know if you need to do anything at the moment. I’m just glad you are both here with me. Not even Hannah or the girls know everything that you two do. I've never been able to tell anyone all of it.” She took a deep breath to center herself. “This has been a long time coming.”

Kassam realizing that his anger was not what she needed now reached over to pull Deya into a hug. “Even if your brothers don’t realize it, you do love them.”

“You’ve done everything you could. Honestly, I am in absolute awe of you. It’s like I knew you but I didn’t know you at all.” Jakub said wrapping his arms around her as Kassam released her. “This will make a difference I know it.”

They ate in companionable silence once the meal was ended Deya stood up yawning tiredly, “look it’s late, you guys take a couple of the guest rooms and get some rest. I want you to know I appreciate you both being here for me today.” She walked over to each man giving them a hug and kiss on the cheek. “I don’t know what I would have done without your support. Jakub, I’m sorry if I hurt you earlier.”

“It’s fine,” Jakub rubbed the bruises that were on his chest. “Next time you need a punching bag, Minx,” Jakub said wryly. “Just warn me first.”


	20. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Kassam have a moment of reprieve.

Deya was up early in the morning. She had given Miss. Chandler the day off and had taken Haul to the gym with her before getting some breakfast. Then made her way to the music studio. She sat at the piano working on a new song when Kassam found her.

Haul happily gummed on a toy microphone as he gurgled while Deya played stopping every now and then to add a note or erase something. Kassam cleared his throat. “Am I interrupting?” He asked.

“Goodness no,” Deya smiled as she looked up at the clock. “We were supposed to be working on something anyway weren’t we?”

Kassam nodded, “it looks like time slipped away from you but honestly I’m more curious about what you are working on.”

“Just a little something I was writing for Haul,” Deya admitted.

“Can I hear it?” He asked.

“Of course,” Deya started to play.

“I’ve made choices.

Time has not always been on my side.

But the one thing I could never regret

Is how my love is amplified

I never thought I could be so open

For you I would give my all

To protect the innocence of you

You’ve brought meaning to my colorless soul”

She played an instrumental portion at this point as Kassam listened nodding.

“Baby I’ve never had a reason

To feel so much

The way you touch my life

Gives me such a rush”

Deya ended the song. “That’s all I’ve got at the moment.”

“It’s a great start.” Kassam grinned. “I love it.”

Deya heard a whine come from Haul. “He’s probably getting hungry.” She got up from the piano bench and picked up Haul who was reaching for her. She walked over to the sofa and sat down as Haul pushed her shirt up and attempted to pull her bra to the side.

Kassam laughed, “I guess he is hungry.”

Deya blushed lightly, “he’s been doing that lately I need to be careful of or he might inadvertently strip me in public.”

Kassam sat on the other end of the sofa as they talked about the song they were going to be working on debating on how to mix it. Haul had fallen sound asleep in her arms. She carefully stood. “I’ll be right back just going to put him in his bed.”

Kassam set up the studio while she was gone and when she came back they set to work. After about an hour or so Kassam smiled broadly. “I think we got it.”

Deya grinned at him as she fist pumped. “Come here.” Kassam said gesturing to his head phones. She walked over and he handed them to her. She placed them on her head and smiled as she started to dance. Kassam looked amused at her reaction. After a few moments of watching her move his mind went someplace different, he wanted her moving like that with him.

He stepped forward and slid his arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise but didn’t step away from him as he started to move with her. He shifted her braid to the side and gently kissed the back of her neck. Deya turned her head capturing his lips with hers as she firmly planted her behind on his crotch and grinded against him.

His hands slipped under her shirt and over her stomach and up to cup her breasts. She arched her back pressing even harder into him, as she pulled out of the kiss. She took the headphones off and hit the switch filling the room with music.

Kassam bit the juncture of her neck causing her to shudder. One his hands slid down from her breast and toyed with the waistband of her shorts. “Hubibi, I want you.”

Deya turned to face him and smiled. “Ever done it on a piano?”

He grinned at her “No, I haven’t.”

“Me either, first time for everything, isn’t there?” She teased pressing another kiss to his lips before stepping forward pulling off her shirt and sports bra. He watched in awe as she took another step forward and her shorts dropped with her underwear. Even after everything she had told them. Deya was totally comfortable in her skin and with him. Her ability to compartmentalize the differences between her family and her own life was amazing. Her body bounced as she walked over to the piano and put the top down. It was a full sized grand piano and she easily jumped up onto it.

Realizing he had just been watching her. He quickly followed in suit pulling off his shirt and letting his jeans drop from his hips. He felt a little nervous but walking over to her but her hungry gaze made him forget it quickly. He pulled himself up beside her on the piano. “Come here,” he muttered pressing his lips to hers.

Deya tried to move toward him but her warmed body stuck to the finish of the piano making a squeaking sound as she shifted. “This was working better in my head,” she admitted with rich laugh.

Kassam chuckled, “The vision was good one.” He slid down and the squeaking sound of his skin on the piano made Deya laugh again.

“Yea, not one of my best ideas,” She said as Kassam held his arms out to her with an amused grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he assisted her off the piano.

“I have one of my own,” Kassam said eyeing up the sofa.

“Oh?” Deya asked curiously.

Before she could asked anything more he led her over to the sofa and pressed a kiss to her lips and then turned her around giving her a gentle push. “I want you bent over this sofa with your beautiful ass in the air.” She dropped onto arm of the sofa obediently as his fingers sought out her apex. She shuddered as his fingers found the spots that made her softly moan. “That’s it, Hubibi. I want to hear all of it.”

She was more than ready but he waited, pressing himself against her as his fingers teased. “Kassam, I want you inside me.” She pleaded.

Kassam smiled as he made no move to give in to her request. She desperately pressed back against him whimpering. “I remember how you teased me the last time.” Kassam growled into her ear before his mouth moved to the back of her neck as he made her wait making his point.

“How does it feel to be teased, never knowing if you will be satisfied? He asked as he continued taunting her. After a few more minutes, his other hand caressed her bottom as he aligned himself. He slid into her. The pleasured cry she let out aroused him even more.

One hand on her hip pulled and pushed while the other was relentless on the sensitive bundle of nerves and her piercing just magnified the sensation. The only thing she could do was put her arms onto the sofa cushions in an attempt to ground herself.

In moments, she tumbled over the edge spasming around him. His name along with a slew of profanity fell from her lips as Kassam ground into her taking his own release. Kassam pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and stood up.

They collected their clothing and got dressed. Kassam sat down on the sofa and beckoned Deya to him. “Come here.” He lied down pulling Deya to lie with him. She snuggled in next to him with her head on his chest as his arm came around her. 


	21. The Nerve of Some People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas drops by to visit Deya.

Deya’s workout was interrupted by her security guy, “Miss Deya, there is a gentleman here to see you. He says he knows you from the show but he’s not on the list.”

“Deya, tell them to let me in.” Lucas commanded.

“Frank tell him if he wants to wait, it’s going to be a half hour. Take him to my office.” Deya replied wondering what the hell Lucas could want. She was highly suspicious of this.

She had just stepped into her dressing room when her door burst open. Lucas barreled in with Frank on his heels.

“How dare you make me wait?” Lucas said loudly as Frank interrupted. “I’m sorry Miss Deya, He just ran out of the office.” He said breathlessly.

Deya pulled the towel around her more tightly ignoring Lucas’ outburst. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you but if he does it again. Feel free to toss him out on his ass. Stay here with him. If he tries to go anywhere else kick him out.” She turned to Lucas, “Stay out of here while I get dressed.”

“Gladly.” Frank grinned at her. Lucas looked at her in obvious shock.

She pushed them out of the dressing room and took her time getting dressed. She walked back into the bedroom giving Lucas a wry glance. “Let’s go to my office there is no need to discuss anything in my bedroom.”

“I don’t know you have a very interesting bed. You want to tie me up?” Lucas asked eyeing the hooks.

Deya huffed dryly. Tempting. She pictured tying him up and walking off to continue with her life. Probably not what he had in mind. But then she would have to untie him eventually. “Quite frankly my sex life has nothing to do with you and never will.” She walked out of the room forcing him to follow her.

Once in her office she sat down behind her desk as Lucas settled into one of the comfortable chairs in front of her. She tapped on her computer for a moment and Alan Parsons Project came over the speakers in the background.

“Now what was so damn important that you barged into my boudoir?” Deya asked narrowing her eyes.

“Look your single, I’m single.” He gave her a brilliant smile. “I’d like to try again with you. We were a pretty good team at the Villa.”

“I agree, we were until something shiny caught your eye. You are far to easily distracted.” Deya replied. She had a sneaking suspicion there was more to this. She had been single for a long time and he never bothered to look her up. Ever since her and Jakub’s very public breakup. “I was done the moment Hope’s feelings meant more to you than mine. I deserved better than that and you know it.”

“You’re right…” He dropped his head for a moment before giving her that megawatt hopeful smile he had shown at the villa. “I messed up and I wanted the chance to make it up to you.”

“Messed up,” Deya huffed unimpressed at his choice of words. “You pied me off for Hope and then ran off with Emily before you berated me for the simple fact I wanted to pick someone who hadn’t treated me badly. I didn’t lie to you Lucas, I came back single because number one I didn’t feel the same about Carl, and number two there was someone else I was interested in.”

“You came back hoping to couple up with Jakub?” He asked.

Deya nodded at him. “He has a sweet side and I saw it when he saved me. In fact we won if you remember correctly.”

“So if I had saved you then it would have been me and we would have won?” Lucas asked.

“I can’t answer that because we will never know.” Deya replied. He shifted in the chair uncomfortably obviously not liking where the conversation had gone. “Look, I have enough to deal with right now. If you want to be friends, I can do that but if not that is your choice.” She stood up to show him to the door.

He stood as well but instead of going out the door. He grabbed her spinning her around and pressing her against the door as he roughly kissed her. Lucas didn’t know what happened but he found himself on the floor writhing in agony with his arm painfully twisted behind his back and a small pointy heel pressed into his bum. Deya stood over him and called for Frank who couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight as he helped Lucas to his feet and showed him out.

From the office Deya called Carl. “I need you to look at the footage from the last two hours my bedroom and the office.”

“I’m on it. What’s going on?” Carl asked.

“I don’t know but something seems hinky about this whole thing.” Deya said quietly.

“Oh wow,” Carl said the surprise was evident in his voice. “Lucas came to see you. I’m fast forwarding through it now. Oh he busted into your bedroom and… you went to the office and… oh damn… attempted to… wow… yea… Ouch, that looked like it smarted.” He laughed heartily. “I guess he forgot you know self-defense. Serves him right.”

“You think you can find out what he’s up too?” Deya asked. “Something was off.”

“I’ll do some checking around.” Carl said worriedly. “You aren’t thinking about getting rid of the security company are you?”

“Goodness no.” Deya laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I was seriously channeling The Alan Parsons Project song Eye in the Sky.


	22. Something seems... Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya receives an interesting offer...

A few days later Deya’s was in her office when her phone rang. Her eyebrows raised in shock as she read the name. It was Lucas… “Hey…”

“Hello.” Deya said quietly. She waited for him to continue. She could tell he was nervous and she wasn’t about to do damn thing to make him feel better.

“Look I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day.” He finally said. “I had some time to think and I realize you’ve been more than fair and I’ve been a pushy prat.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“Look can I…I just take you out to dinner or something as an apology. I would like us to be friends.” Lucas said. “I really just want to make up for my bad behavior.”

Deya sighed, she still felt like he was hiding something but had the feeling she wouldn’t know what until she went. “Fine, I’ll meet you for dinner where would you like to meet?”

“La Petite Maison at six thirty then?” He said the smile in his voice evident.

“Sure, six thirty then.” Deya replied. The next thing she did was call Carl. “Carl, you got any spy gadgets?”

“What are you looking for? He asked amused.

“I knew it!” Deya laughed, “Lucas just asked me to La Petite Maison tonight to make up for his behavior. I don’t want to go in without some sort of something, a mic maybe? I don’t know what there is as far as spy gadgets to be honest.”

“Fancy place. You’ll have better than that you get me.” Carl teased, “by the way I found out why Lucas may be sniffing around. His parents cut him off. Apparently he’s been blowing his parents money since the show and they said no more. For a guy who didn’t want to be defined by money he sure changed his tune after the villa. But I have to ask why did you agree?”

“Well that does explain a lot, thanks. I wonder how he has the money for La Petite Mason then?” Deya replied. “I agreed because something else is going on…I just know it.”

“Well you haven’t been wrong yet,” Carl teased. “I’ll come to the house and show you how to use the ‘gadgets’.”

“Thanks Carl, I’ll see you in a bit.” Deya said.

A few hours later Deya and Carl were in the lounge as they decided what would be needed for the evening. “Is that what you are wearing?” He asked

She nodded she had slipped on an emerald colored sheath dress that was sleeveless adding a gray blazer for contrast. Her silver pumps and clutch added to the look. “Here,” he gave her a microphone she could slip into her cleavage. “Since the dress doesn’t have a collar we’ll go with this one. I assume you are using the blazer as a light jacket so you will be taking it off so a lapel mic won’t work. You still have glasses that you wear every now and then?” He asked.

She nodded. “I actually do wear contacts, but sometimes glasses are better.”

“Good then these won’t look out of place,” he produced a pair of tortoiseshell glasses. “These have a hidden camera so I can see whatever you are seeing.”

“Fancy,” Deya grinned.

He handed her a tiny ear bud. “I’m glad you left your hair down this way it’s easier to hide this.”

“You’re really going all out with this.”

He chuckled, “Okay I admit I’ve never been able to really use this stuff it’s my chance. I’ve always partially wanted to be a private eye.”

“I knew it!” Deya giggled. “In that case we need a name for the operation.”

Carl smiled, “Let’s call it Operation Petite Maison.”

“And the coder is back with his names.” Deya teased. Carl shrugged. “You name this one because it’s the first I get to name the next one.”

“You mean you’d do this again?” he asked.

“Ask me again after tonight. Seems like it could be fun.”


	23. Dinner with ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya isn't sure if she is having dinner with a friend, foe, or blooming idiot.

Deya walked into the restaurant and after giving her name to the host she was shown to a private dining room. Lucas was already seated there and she had to admit he did look quite handsome in his casual suit. “You look great, Deya.” He stood to seat her returning to his seat once he was finished.

“You clean up nicely as well.” Deya replied quietly as he reached over to pour the wine. She noticed his hand shaking a bit as he poured but opted to say nothing.

“He’s rather nervous isn’t he?” Carl said into her earbud. 

“Thank you,” Deya said as she picked up her glass of water. “But I can’t drink. I’m nursing Haul.”

Lucas looked disappointed for moment but then his expression changed and he smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t think of that. I’m still in shock that you had a kid in secret. I took the liberty of ordering for us, I hope that is alright.”

“I understand.” Deya replied quietly. She knew he was lying but she also knew that all would be made clear in a few moments.

“Look there is another reason I wanted to ask you to dinner.” He said as the door to the private room opened. Her mother and James walked into the room.

“I knew something was up.” Deya replied as her face twisted into an ironic smirk.

“I’m on it Deya,” Carl said in her ear, “Just stay calm.”

“Lucas, why?” Deya asked quietly.

“They offered me cash to get you in the same room. They said they wanted to work it out.” Lucas replied.

“These two are breaking the restraining order by doing this. They could go to jail.” Deya explained. “You want to know why I have a restraining order on my family?”

Lucas looked shocked. “Restraining order?”

“They didn’t tell you did they?” Deya phrased it as a question but she already knew.

“Now Deya there is no need to go into that nasty business.” Her mother said.

“Oh there is,” Deya retorted, “You act as if it were bad pie. If you think for one minute you are getting away with this you have another thing coming. You just want me to drop the charges against father.”

“Yes Deya, we want you to do that but more than that we want you back.” Her mother pleaded.

“No.” Deya stated softly everyone leaned in to hear her, “Never again as if what he did to me when I pregnant with Haul wasn’t bad enough. I worked my ass off for you. And in return you tried to sell me off after the show.” She turned Lucas. “How much did they offer you?” Her voice was dangerously quiet as she spoke.

Lucas looked at her ashamed. “Ten thousand to get you into the room.”

“You want to know what growing up in the Khalid household was like Lucas?” Deya asked her green eyes glittering with anger.

Lucas said nothing knowing it was really a rhetorical question.

“I was sent to work at a think tank so my parents could profit. My father would sodomize my brothers and when I got older I tried to take their place because I’m a big sister and big sisters take care of their little brothers. So he began abusing me as well and he didn’t stop with them. ” James gasped at her words as Lucas stared in shock.

Deya’s mother didn’t even acknowledge what was said. “And that woman,” she pointed at her mother, “knew the entire time and didn’t stop any of it. In fact she called me a slut for trying to save my brothers. She was jealous of her own daughter. I will not let my children or their children become his next victims so he is damn lucky he’s not being charged as sexual offender. But I really had no proof so I charged him with the things I had proof of.”

“Such a headstrong little bitch,” her mother said, “you always were an obstinate child. You will do as you’re told.”

Lucas sat in his chair gob smacked. “The police are coming in now, Deya.” Carl said in her ear.

“Thank you, Carl,” Deya said. “The police are here, Mother. You might think you are in control of me and this situation but that is the first of many lies I am sure you’ve told yourself today. I don’t answer to you.”

“You sent the police after your own mother.” Her mother said.

“Ya Sharmouta, you disowned me. I have no ties to you.” Deya stood up, “I’ve been done with you for some time. Any mother who refuses to protect her own children even from her husband has no right to call herself a mother. Go to hell and take that Gawad with you.”

The police came through the door. Her mother merely held out her wrists as she was cuffed and walked out holding her head high but James looked over at Deya. “You knew…” Deya nodded. “You tried to take our place to save us?”

“Yes, I’m sorry I failed.” Deya said quietly. “I won’t fail again.” He nodded as they led him away.

One of the officers came over, “are you alright Miss?”

“Yes,” Deya replied, “

“The other gentleman that is here was he involved?” He asked.

“Yes, but only because they tricked him. He didn’t know about the restraining orders,” Deya replied.

“We will need statement from him as well.” The officer said looking to Lucas who nodded.

“Deya, I don’t think you should drive.” Carl said quietly, “I’m on my way.”

“Okay,” Deya said looking over to Lucas who was still obviously in shock.

Lucas gave his statement as Deya gave hers. Soon the officers left and the room was awkwardly quiet.

“They seemed so sincere and said it was all a misunderstanding.” Lucas said quietly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Only a handful of people know some parts but in my mind the footage from Hannah’s show that I made public should have been enough.” Deya said sitting down and taking a sip of water. “My mother is an amazing liar.”

“Honestly I only heard about it. I didn’t see it. I’m sorry.I should have watched. Do you need a lift home?” He asked

“Carl is coming to get me. He has the whole thing recorded. ” Deya smiled wryly.

“Why?” Lucas asked worriedly.

“I knew something wasn’t right.” Deya replied, “It was odd after all this time you want to make a try for me? I didn’t trust it. Turns out I was right. If I wasn’t it would have been paranoia but that’s alright because I know what my parents are capable of.”

“They offered me money to date you as well.” Lucas admitted.

“Sorry, but I think you might have rethink your financial planning.” Deya said dryly.

Lucas huffed in amusement. “Yea, seeing this is making rethink my own family. They aren’t really so bad. I should probably make some amends of my own. Your family is terrible.”

Deya gave him a small smile. “Is that so?”

“I was partying and spending money in a way I never did before the Villa,” Lucas admitted, “a few photo-shoots and some gifts from sponsors and I got a bit crazy…” He trailed off, “Look I still like you and want a chance. I’m sorry I just thought it was the best of both worlds I get to be with you and your family is happy.”

Carl stepped into the room. “Are you alright Deya?”

Deya nodded, “Did you bring a disclosure?”

“Yes, I had Marisol send it to me.”

“Disclosure?” Lucas asked.

“Look, I can’t stand my parents but I really don’t want the world to know about my father’s proclivities. It would be embarrassing for my brothers. They’ve been punished enough.” Deya explained.

Lucas nodded, “I understand.” He signed the disclosure without even a glance at it. “I think I was an idiot to ever set you aside in the first place. I know messed up but do you think you could consider it. I could protect you.”

Deya was shaking her head before he even finished. “I can’t. You’re not the guy for me. I’m sorry to hurt your feelings but that is the truth.”

“I can change. I can be whatever guy you need.” He said.

“She’s not going to change her mind.” Carl stated. “Trust me I know.”

“Jakub accused you of sleeping with the nerd so I guess it was true?” Lucas said. “That’s why. You are involved with someone else.”

Deya chuckled darkly as Carl shook his head in disbelief, “For a moment I actually thought you were being a human being Lucas. Carl is one of my most trusted friends.”

“We are not nor have we ever been a couple, friends with benefits or anything else your brain can conjure up.” Carl stated flatly, placing a protective arm around Deya. “However, I will support her in whatever capacity I can for two reasons. One she is my best friend and I care about her. Two, she sees me for me and not just the nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-   
> Ya Sharmouta – you bitch  
> Gawad – means pimp, used to insult men considered one of the most insulting things to be called


	24. Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya deals with the aftermath of Lucas.

Carl was worried about Deya, she said little on the car ride home. She had thanked him for his help and mentioned she just wanted to see Haul.

“Deya,” He stopped her before she got out of the car. “You aren’t okay. I know you well enough to know you aren’t alright at the moment. I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be okay, Carl it just pisses me off that they used Lucas like that. I mean he’s a pompous prick but he didn’t deserve that. At least his motives were somewhat honest. I think he may have several million more reasons for pursuing me than just the fact ‘he’s fond of me’.” Deya said quietly. “I’m going to go hug my boy and then dance my ass off. Tomorrow I’ll call Marisol and see if I can do anything legally about this.”

“Okay,” Carl said looking at her thoughtfully. She wouldn’t lie to him. She just needed to work it out her own way.

The next morning before Deya could even contact Marisol, Lucas was messaging, ‘Deya, I’m really sorry. I had no idea. Can we talk about this?’

‘What is there to talk about?’ Deya typed. ‘You made a mistake and apologized. I accepted the apology. You asked were we stood and I told you. Then you insulted Carl. What more could you possibly have to say?’

The response was quick incoming. ‘Look I’m sorry about what I said to Carl. I didn’t mean it. I know if you just give me a chance to prove to you. I can be the guy you want and need.’

‘Lucas, there is nothing to say that wasn’t said last night. I haven’t changed my mind. I have work to do. Have a lovely day.’ Deya typed. Lucas kept pinging her as she was trying to work so she shut off his notifications.

A few hours later Marisol called, “Deya you aren’t going to believe this. Lucas is trying to press assault charges on you.”

“What?” Deya took a deep breath, “Hang on, I’m heading to my office. Let me do a three way video call with you and Carl.” 

“Okay,” Marisol said. “See you in a sec.”

Moments later Deya, Marisol, and Carl were in a video chat. “Carl, I need you to send the footage from when Lucas was here to Marisol.

“Why?” Carl asked.

“He’s trying to charge Deya with assault.” Marisol explained. “It’s seems that Lucas wants to play rough.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Carl asked his disbelief apparent, “He tried to sexually assault her and she kicked his ass. I’m sending you the footage now.”

“Add to the fact he messaged my phone this morning. I’ve sent you both the texts.” Deya added with a smirk as she lowered her voice seductively in a sing-song way, “If he wants rough play, he’s gonna get it... but probably not the way he was thinking of.” Carl and Marisol chuckled in amusement at her acting.

“You want me to put an order on him too Deya?” Marisol asked.

“No, he’s just being douche because of his own hurt feelings. I didn't have anything more to say to him about it.” Deya sighed. “If he comes to my house again, we will take that step. I need to tell security to turn him away.”

“I’ve got some other stuff to get to if you don’t need anything else,” Carl said before adding, “Are you sure you’re okay? Honestly, I can’t believe you are giving Lucas the benefit of doubt at this point.”

“I’ll make sure she is, Carl, go ahead, I think we’re good on the legal end.” Marisol replied.

“I’ll call you later Carl. I know but I also know he can be decent just waiting for that to show up again.” Deya smiled. “Go on, you have other clients besides me.”

Kassam found her later that afternoon in the dance studio. Linkin’ Park’s One Step Closer blared on her speakers as she danced and tumbled around the studio. Kassam gave her smile as he entered. The song ended and Deya walked over to him grabbing a towel and her water bottle. “Am I late for something?” She asked worriedly looking at the monitor to check her schedule.

“No, I just came by to spend some time with Haul and you.” Kassam smiled. “You okay?”

Deya shrugged. “More family and Lucas bullshit.”

“Lucas?” Kassam asked eyebrows raised in surprise.

Deya turned down the music. “Yea, my mother offered Lucas money to date me. She and James were trying to pull me back into the fold. They were arrested for breaking the restraining order. Lucas had no idea about it,” She rolled her eyes before continuing. “Apparently he doesn’t watch Hannah’s show. But now he’s pissed because I’m not interested in him so he’s acting like a fucking bastard.”

“Jesus,” Kassam said quietly. “No wonder you’re in here trying to work it out. They basically offered to sell you with huge dowry. And Lucas agreed to it.”

“Well, I did bring shame to them after all,” Deya quipped darkly.

Ignoring the fact that she was still practically dripping in sweat her he pulled her into him. “Come here.”

She chuckled, “I’m pretty rank at this point.”

“I don’t care,” He said quietly pulling her tighter to him. He held onto her for several minutes. “They are assholes and you deserve better than them. I’ll tell you what, you get cleaned up and I’ll figure out some food. You probably should eat.”

Twenty minutes later Deya walked into the kitchen with Haul to find Kassam behind the stove. “I’m not as good in the kitchen as you are,” He stated smiling, “but I do make a mean fry up.”

“Smells great,” Deya replied as Haul pushed at her shirt.

“Go into the lounge and get little man settled,” Kassam said, “I’ll bring you a plate.”

“How can I possibly say no to an offer like that?” Deya teased as she walked toward the lounge. She no sooner got Haul settled and Kassam came in with a plate and tea. He sat beside her on the sofa as Haul pulled off her looking at the plate.

“He seems more interested in your food.” Kassam noted.

“I’ve started giving him regular food.” Deya explained, “He takes a few bites and then continues to nurse. Would you mind grabbing me a spoon?”

Kassam quickly got her a spoon from the kitchen but as he sat down he looked at her and Haul. “Can I feed him?”

“Sure,” she sat a bit straighter as Kassam took a small bite of eggs on the spoon checking for temperature against his lip before offering it to Haul. Haul grabbed the eggs off the spoon shoving them into his mouth.

“I guess he didn’t want to use the spoon,” Kassam chuckled.

“Apparently not,” Deya laughed.

Haul ate a few more bites Kassam offered before turning to nuzzle Deya. “Mummy time now,” Deya lifted her shirt for Haul to latch on as Kassam cleared the dishes. By the time he was finished Haul was sleepily nursing as Deya sat drowsily with her eyes closed.

“Naptime,” Kassam said quietly as he nudged Deya to lie on the sofa with Haul. She snuggled into his embrace as the three of them cuddled.


	25. Jakub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub spends some time with Haul and Deya.

Jakub had dropped by to spend the afternoon with Haul. Deya was in the kitchen starting dinner when they came into the kitchen from the lounge. “You want to stay for dinner?” Deya asked giving Haul a smile.

“Depends on what you’re cooking,” Jakub teased. Haul reached for Deya and she collected her boy giving him a cuddle.

Deya raised an eyebrow at Jakub as she turned to stir the rice on the stove before covering it. “Roast chicken, rice, and veg.” 

“Okay I’m in,” he looked thoughtful for a moment, “you have leftovers usually then?”

Deya nodded “Yea, I cook for about four and then eat leftovers for a night or two. Nothing gets wasted that way.”

“Anything I can do?” Jakub asked.

“Watch Haul for me.” Deya said shifting Haul as he reached for her spoon again.

“That’s right you gave Miss Chandler the day off.” He said. “Why not keep her here all the time?”

“Because I want to spend time with my son.” Deya replied. “Not to mention she has a life too. I know I don’t have to be so hands on but I want to be my children will know I am their mother and that I love them and above all they are safe with me.”

“Children?” He asked.

Deya smiled, “I’d do it again. Not sure if I can though.”

“What why?” Jakub asked looking a little shocked.

“There were complications. I lost an ovary.” She said stiffly as she pulled the chicken out of the oven.

“I’m sorry,” Jakub said quietly. He really didn’t know what else to say and it was pretty obvious she didn’t want to discuss it at this time. She dished up the plates and took them to the table before getting them each a glass of ice water.

“Here let me take him,” Deya said reaching for Haul.

“I thought he was eating too,” Jakub said gesturing to the highchair.

“He is,” Deya smiled and sat down with Haul on her lap. She tested a small bite to ensure the temperature and fed it to Haul.

“No baby food?” Jakub asked.

“Why? He has teeth,” Deya replied, “so long as it’s not spiced too much or too hot or too big of a bite, he can eat whatever we do. Baby food is just a way for manufacturers to get money out of lazy moms.”

Jakub nodded, “good point.”

“It’s easier to feed him off of my plate for the moment.” Deya added.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your family?” Jakub asked.

Deya sighed, “I knew you’d be asking me at some point.” She fed Haul another bite before she answered. “I knew when I defied them after Love Island. I would be disowned anyway. What I didn’t expect was for them to attempt to squeeze me for money the way they did. I mean they have my two brothers under their thumb. What did they need my earnings for? Maybe I was their cash cow (I don’t know what my brothers earnings are) or maybe it was the principle of the matter to them. I couldn’t tell you for certain.”

“That wasn’t what I asked though Minx,” Jakub chided lightly. She was rambling… avoiding the question.

“Honestly, I never told anyone everything.” Deya replied looking at her plate, “It wasn’t your problem and I thought it was no longer mine. I hoped after the show they would leave me alone. But they didn’t so I started building a case of the things I could prove. They must have thought their darling little submissive girl wouldn’t dare take a stand against them legally.” Her expression got hard. “The last thing I wanted was for you to feel like you had stay with me because of my parents.”

“I…I have been feeling guilty about that to be honest,” Jakub admitted. “You gave up everything for me. Then I just treated you so terribly.”

“I don’t hold any grudges about that Jakub,” Deya said quietly. “I regret none of it. I was planning on leaving my parents after the show anyway. Before I even left for the show they told me I was to win and dump the boy, I was done. If we hadn’t won I wouldn’t have gone back. Whether we were together or not I was done letting them use me.”

Haul grabbed at her shirt. “Okay little man,” She cooed as moved arm around him. She offered him another bite but he pushed it away and rubbed his eyes before pulling at her shirt again.

“Go sit in the armchair in the lounge.” Jakub said knowing a sleepy Haul wanted to nurse. “I’ll heat it up a bit and bring your food to you.”

“Thanks,” Deya stood up with a whimpering Haul and headed to the lounge. Deya had gotten settled when Jakub walked into the room. He set the plate in front of her. She picked at the dinner as Haul nursed.

“I don’t think you should be so quick to absolve me of blame.” Jakub said his eyes showing remorse as he dropped his gaze from hers.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Deya chuckled, “I don’t but I can’t let you feel bad about things that were out of your control, like my parents. I do totally blame you for pieing me off for your party crowd.”

Jakub nodded, “I didn’t cheat on you ever while we were together. I just want you to know that. Because honestly before you came along I would have. Another thing I’ve learned is that I can’t go back to how I was before I met you. I want more from life. The little guy has changed me too. I want to help you raise him regardless of where we stand. I want to be there for him. ”

Deya smiled, “well that’s good.” She looked at Haul and chuckled silently.

“He fell asleep didn’t he?” Jakub asked.

Deya nodded as she carefully stood up as so not to disturb the sleeping baby. “I’m going to put him in his bed.”

When she returned from Hauls room she found Jakub in the kitchen doing the washing up. “What’s all this? You hate washing up.” She hit a remote and music filled the room before she pushed him aside playfully and started washing the dishes. He picked up a towel to dry them.

“I figured since you cooked…” He said.

“You know I have this invention.” Deya bantered as she danced in place. She finished up the last few dishes, “It’s called a dishwasher. It’s this amazing appliance that cleans dishes with the push of a button.”

“Really?” Jakub said looking around the kitchen. “I wondered why you didn’t have one. Where is it?”

Deya walked over to a cabinet that looked like a regular cabinet and pushed. The door popped open revealing a dishwasher. She looked at him amusement.

Jakub chuckled, “I would have never noticed it but considering your style it makes sense. You like clean lines.” He walked over to her drying his hands with the towel before tossing it on the counter. He looked down at her before tilting her face up to his eyes full of remorse. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you. That I didn’t see what was going on and that I left you hanging probably when you needed me most.”

Deya shook her head as her gentle voice washed over him, “You only are to blame for half of it. Like I said before I can’t blame you for what you didn’t know or for what I hid from you.”

“Minx,” He pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled as she responded. “Damn woman, I want you.” He lifted her onto the counter. “This is your kitchen,” he teased his words ghosting over lips. “Are kitchen bits alright?” Deya giggled remembering Bobby joking about kitchen bits before leaning forward to kiss him as her answer. 

His fingers moved to divest her of shirt. She had just worn a light sports bra underneath and he quickly pulled that over her head. His lips met hers with the intensity he had shown during their first real kiss in the villa. She shivered as she gave in kind. “Lottie was right you know,” He said once they pulled apart. “You are a damn good kisser.”

His mouth moved over her shoulders and neck down to her breasts. Deya tugged at his shirt. He stepped back to pull his polo shirt over his head before reaching for her again. She arched into him wanting to feel more.

“Lay back,” Jakub ordered. Deya did as she asked with no question and he slid her shorts off with her underwear. “Pose for me,” He demanded.

Deya gave him a smirk knowing exactly what he wanted. She pulled herself up on the counter and went through a series of pinup poses running her hands over her body and toying with herself as she did. He was a voyeur.

Jakub stripped down and watched her as he stroked himself. “Come here, my little Minx.” She scooted to the edge of the counter.

“God, I love watching you.” He said running his fingers over her body to her apex. “I love my seeing my hands on you, but tonight I just want to be inside of you.” With those words he pulled her hips toward his and slid into her. The gasp she uttered made him shiver.

Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in even closer forcing him to rock rather than thrust. He knew that with each movement she was being pushed closer. Her body became tenser and tenser. He realized she was holding her breath. She always held her breath. He reached down swirled a finger around her ring. Her movement stuttered and her muscles clenched around him as she climaxed releasing the air she was holding. “That’s it, my little Minx, breathe again.” He could feel her legs starting to release him and he quickened his pace. 

He pushed her onto her back and grasped her legs pulling her toward him a bit more. He knew by her gasps and the fact that her own fingers were now working her ring that she was close again. She was so fucking hot. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Come for me again, little girl.” His words had the proper effect he felt her spasm a few moments later as his name tumbled from her lips. His hands reached for her pulling his lips to hers as he ground into her. His own release hit as her mouth swallowed his moan before she dropped onto the counter to catch her breath.

After a few moments Deya sat up. However right the counter height might be it was still a hard uncomfortable surface to lie on for very long.

Jakub smiled and handed Deya her clothing as he grabbed his. “Come here,” He took her into the lounge where he laid on the sofa pulling her down to lie with him.

“I have a question.” Deya said thoughtfully breaking the silence. “What would you change?”

“I would think less about myself,” Jakub admitted. “I never felt about anyone the way I felt about you. I didn’t want to share you. Back then I was pissed because I was being a selfish prat. I didn’t want you to tour. I wanted you with me. I found out the hard way if you try to hold onto something too tightly it slips through your fingers.”

Deya nodded and said nothing as she leaned into him and closed her eyes.


	26. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya gets together with some of the LI girls.

Hannah, Marisol, and Elisa sat in Deya’s bedroom talking. “Come on girl spill the tea,” Elisa pleaded.

“I won’t say anything unless everything is off the record,” Deya teased. “I know how you and Hannah work.”

“Well, everyone knows that both Kassam and Jakub have been spending a time here so what gives?” Marisol asked with a mischievous look.

“That’s what we want to know.” Priya and Chelsea replied as they stood at her bedroom door.

“Oh my god!” Deya and Hannah jumped up. “You said you weren’t coming.”

“Yea, your security guy almost didn’t let us in.” Priya grinned.

“We wanted it to be surprise.” Chelsea squealed.

“God, I’ve missed you guys,” Deya said happily, “if we had Shannon, Jo, Hope, and Lottie it would be perfect.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Well Hope isn’t hasn’t gotten over the fact that Noah made a decision. So I doubt we’ll see much of her.”

“She’ll have to get over it one way or another,” Priya said shaking her head.

“Seriously it’s been months.” Marisol said dryly.

“Quit changing the subject what is going on with Kassam and Jakub?” Hannah asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Deya shrugged. “Jakub has become fatherly with Haul and he has made it clear he still cares about me …And then Kassam is…really sweet. We work well together and I know he cares about me too.”

“Oh em gee.” Chelsea whistled. “You’re in love with the both of them.”

“I am not…” Deya said hotly.

Priya looked at her knowingly, “You keep telling yourself that, babes. But it’s obvious to me.”

“Ugh,” Hannah said quietly regarding Deya worriedly. “That means that she will eventually have to choose.”

“So tell me Hannah who is still together and what’s going on with who is not?,” Deya asked purposely changing the subject again.

“Well, Marisol and me, obviously,” Elisa said.

“Lottie and Henrik are still together,” Marisol added. “It seems he’s having a blast finding rocks to climb in Australia.”

“You know Gary and I aren’t together anymore but Noah and I are happy. I’ve got to thank you for putting together the Love Island Book Club. I wouldn’t have gotten to know Noah otherwise.” Hannah said. “I couldn’t even share my love of books with Gary. Well, I could but after a while he got bored with it. We really liked each other but having little in common it didn’t work. ”

“I couldn’t be happier for you Han. I think Noah just needed some time to figure out what he didn’t want or need in his life.” Deya said putting a gentle hand on her fellow ginger’s shoulder.

“Rahim and I, actually get on really well,” Priya said happily, “I was a bit worried at first because he’s so much younger than me but it works.”’

“You don’t count,” Deya teased, “You’re married.” Priya waved her comment away with a hand.

“My turn,” Chelsea beamed. “Elijah and I are happy as can be. It’s awesome that Shannon and Graham made it work. ”

“I’m happy for them. I really like them as a couple.” Deya replied. “I mean it was weird for Bobby and Jo but they weren’t too put out. I think Jo wasn’t sure what to do at first but she got right back on her bike and kept going and Bobby hit the bakery.”

“What about Lucas?” Priya asked.

Hannah laughed, “Wait you don’t know?” Deya shook her head. “Lucas dumped Emily the day after he left the villa.”

“I knew that,” Deya snorted with mirth. “In fact he was here trying to court me.”

“Wait what!” Priya laughed, “Are you serious?”

Deya nodded. “He got rather aggressive about it too. I sent him packing.”

“Wow, I think Blake was spending some time with Lucas as well.” Hannah smirked, “Well according to scuttlebutt.”

Deya shook her head. “Speaking of which she made me an offer a while ago but the contract was subpar. So I turned it down. Blake probably hung out with Lucas until his parents cut him off. Jakub said Emily was a gold digger too so it made me wonder why he’d even bother with them.”

“I would surmise it was because you left him.” Marisol said quietly.

“He broke up with me because he swore Carl and I were sleeping together. Was I supposed to stay?” Deya shook her head in disbelief.

“Who can understand how men think sometimes?” Elisa asked rhetorically.

“Point taken,” Chelsea said, “I mean the hamper is 3 feet from the bed and I’m still picking up Elijah’s socks.”

Priya nodded, “With Rahim it’s golf shirts. Although seeing him without a shirt makes it worth it, most times.”


	27. Dance Girl, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has some fun at the expense of the boys and Graham.

Graham stepped out of the guest room he and Shannon were sharing and almost bumped into Jakub. “Hey man glad to see you. How have you been?” Graham asked clapping Jakub on the shoulder

“Good, I came to see Haul.” Jakub said. Graham looked at Jakub thoughtfully for a moment as they walked toward the gym.

“So how’s the crab catching going?” Jakub asked.

Before Graham could answer he almost ran into Kassam as they navigated a turn in the hallway. “Hey Kassam, I didn’t expect to see you until later.”

“Deya and I were working on song. I stayed behind in the studio to add the final touches.” Kassam explained falling into step with them. “Deya mentioned going to the gym to clear her head.” Jakub gave him wary glance.

“Ah there she is,” Graham said pointing at a window.

They looked and into the dance studio. Jakub knew from working out with Deya that it was a window on their side and mirror on hers. Deya was wearing a simple but beautifully cut, belly dance skirt complete with belt that barely reached her hipbones and a matching cropped bra that was decorated similarly to the belt. The skirt flowed out behind her as she walked to the middle of the room. Something caught her gaze in the upper right corner and she grinned as she grabbed the remote and hit a button. She looked straight at the window and gave them a devilish smirk. Music poured into the hallways, the beginning strains of Sting’s Desert Rose were heard as the boys watched.

Graham chuckled, “She knows we’re watching. That’s an amazing tattoo. I don’t remember that from the villa.”

“She had a different one before,” Jakub reminisced unthinkingly, he huffed with amusement. “It was script that said, “The grass is dead.”

Graham guffawed, “That’s right she had electrolysis. She mentioned it during the Kiss and Tell. It’s good to see that she’s having fun after all that family bullshit even if she’s messing with us.”

Kassam jolted inwardly, that’s what was different. He was never able to figure it out from their first night together. He shook his head in amusement.

Deya floated as she spun around. Her hands moved gracefully she stood profile to the window which really was a mirror on her side. Her stomach undulated showcasing her isolation and control of the muscles. 

The guys watched transfixed as she turned toward them staring them down through the glass as if she could see them. Her hips undulated one side up and then the other.

“Wow,” Jakub shook his head.

“You can say that again,” Graham replied. “I thought she was good at the heart rate challenge but that’s a whole ‘nother level.”

“She’s performing.” Kassam explained never taking his eyes off of her. “The women of our culture learn different dances by where their families are from they are taught from childhood.”

“She’s so graceful,” Graham said.

“Such muscle control,” Jakub said staring through the window, “It’s bloody hot.” As he watched her he realized… that hip motion was what sent him reeling. “God damn.” He muttered at the realization.

“She is beautiful,” Kassam replied nodding his eyes never leaving Deya, “it takes years to learn it that well. Her father must have pushed her hard. She was the oldest child, the only girl. The best thing to do with a female is to marry them off less they bring shame to the family. Sons are considered more valuable.” He shook his head briefly and rested his gaze on her again. She had started singing as she danced. “She is a desert rose, delicate but strong.”

Graham looked at Kassam in surprise. “When did you become so eloquent?”

Kassam merely gave Graham an enigmatic smile.

“Is that why her father is acting like such a fucker?” Jakub asked glancing over at Kassam. “I don’t claim to understand her father’s lineage or whatever you want to call it.”

“It’s just the way of it, where her father is from, change comes slow. Men and women have roles to play. She isn’t playing by their rules so she brings shame to the family but she can still help the family and is expected to do so regardless of her position or lack of. It’s outdated.” Kassam explained. The men fell silent as they watched Deya until the song finished. Once the music stopped she got up and looked up at the mirror with a smirk before stepping out of their view.


	28. Getting Ready with the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has some fun with her friends.

The girls were all gathered in Deya’s bedroom. Deya’s home had basically become a hotel for her friends. This party had been a long time coming.

“Come on Lottie,” Chelsea teased, “you’ve got to get ready let Miss Chandler take Haul to the nursery.”

“I can get ready in like ten minutes,” Lottie huffed. “I don’t get to see this little man often enough.”

Haul let out a wail. “Ok mummy time,” Deya said collecting the hungry baby. “One last feed before I go out and hopefully I don’t have a wardrobe malfunction.” She said moving to sit in one of the armchairs. Haul basically helped himself before she could sit down.

“Wow,” Lottie laughed, “He’s really going for it.”

“Yea, thankfully he hasn’t caused a scene yet.” Deya said wryly. “For now it’s amusing but I’ve started him on foods.”

Lottie slipped into her dress, a beautiful gothy black shear corset with red applique flowers and beading. It had one sheer bell sleeve leaving the other shoulder and arm open and the skirt came down to her ankles. “I don’t know where you found this Deya but thank you for sending to me.

Deya smiled, “I was looking for myself but I knew it was you.”

Marisol’s black pantsuit with a train suited her beautifully. Elisa grinned as she looked at Marisol, “You look fabulous babes.” She turned her attention to Deya, “I want to see what Deya is wearing.” 

Deya smiled enigmatically at her.

“You had it figured out probably from the moment you entered the shop,” Marisol said remembering the villa prom shopping trip.

“Well I hope you guys are happy,” Shannon said smoothing out her raspberry satin dress, “This is a dressed up as you will ever see me.”

“You look amazing, babes,” Chelsea said as she bounced in her pink sequined crop top and boot cut trousers.

“Deya and Priya always had the best dress sense,” Jo admitted as she looked over her emerald green sequined shift dress.

Haul turned his head back toward the group as his grip on Deya’s shirt remained. “Hey sweetie, you finished with your feed?” Deya cuddled him.

“Aww, he’s so cute,” Hannah grinned.

Deya pulled her shirt back down as Miss Chandler collected Haul. “There is pumped milk in the fridge for him. And you know what to do if there are any issues.”

“We will be fine,” Miss Chandler said amused at Deya’s anxiety. “You need to go out and have fun. You haven’t left the house for more than a couple hours.”

“Seriously Deya you need to get out.” Jo admonished lightly.

She took Haul out of the room and Deya stood up. “I haven’t had a drink or been out like this since before I was pregnant. I probably worry too much.”

Lottie walked over giving Deya a hug. “Well then it’s high time you did.”

Deya walked into her closet pulling out a black sheer dress on one side it had vertical rows of sequins and beading that went down the clingy mermaid skirt the other side was almost completely sheer with the exception of the strategically placed scrolling floral applique that went over her left breast and around her neck. The thigh high slit on the front of the left leg separated the two types of fabric and assisted in walking.

She slipped the dress on and along with her open toed pumps before walking back into the bedroom.

“Oh my God!” Elisa shouted. “Turn around!” Deya did a twirl, as she grinned at Elisa. “Selfie for my blog… please.”

“That is so cool!” Jo gushed.

“Jakub and Kassam aren’t going to know what to do,” Hannah teased.

Deya blushed.

“Wait,” Lottie’s eyebrows raised in curiosity, “spill what’s going on there.”

“They’ve both been hanging around they obvs want Deya,” Chelsea said.

“But how does Deya feel,” Lottie asked with concern.

“I don’t know,” Deya admitted. “I like them both.”

“They are both possessive guys,” Marisol said thoughtfully. “You’re probably going to have to pick one soon.”

“Are you leaning any particular direction?” Priya asked.

“Not really,” Deya replied, “they are very different types of guys but one isn’t better than the other.” Deya’s phone chimed. “The limo is here. Time to go.”


	29. Partying Love Island Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is thrown for the Islanders.

The paparazzi was already entrenched outside of the venue. The boys had already made their entrance so the girls were surprised when Priya was the first to step out into the venue and Rahim walked out to pose for a few pictures with her and escort her in.

“Wow, they must have discussed this.” Jo said quietly, “I’m impressed.” She got out next and Bobby came to escort her. “You’re so sweet.” She kissed him on the cheek. Deya could see Bobby beaming.

Lottie stepped out next and Henrik walked down to escort her, then Shannon with Graham. Elijah showed up before Chelsea could even step out much to Deya’s amusement. “He couldn’t wait to see you babes.” Deya teased.

“I guess I’m next,” Hannah said watching Noah walk toward the car.

Elisa’s phone pinged, “I guess they are saving you for last, hun.” She stepped out of the limo before holding her hand out to Marisol. Marisol gave Deya a wink. “Have fun tonight it’s just us, Islanders allowed in.” Marisol took Elisa’s hand as they posed for a few pictures.

Deya jaw’s dropped when she saw Kassam and Jakub walking toward the limo. They were both dressed in suits. Jakub’s suit was similar to the one he worn for the Love Island Prom. His physique was showcased in a navy double breasted jacket and trousers. Kassam’s outfit was in black and the unusual suit jacket he had chosen accented his lithe form. Both men offered their hands to Deya to assist her with getting out of the limo, “You guys look amazing,” She said smiling as she took both of their hands. “But what are you doing?”

“We are making an entrance,” Jakub said with an amused smile. Deya stood and they stepped forward. “Holy shit,” Jakub said looking her over. “It’s so see through.”

“You look gorgeous,” Kassam said as they took a few steps and posed for cameras.

“Deya, Who are you wearing?” One of the reporters asked.

“I’m wearing a dress that my friend Christina Warren created for me.” Deya replied. The guys stepped away a moment so the photographers could get a few pictures of the dress. Then they offered their arms, which made Deya giggle as she took both their arms and let them lead her into the venue.

Kassam’s mixing tables were already set up and the music was hopping. There were already quite a few people on the dance floor. “Save a dance for me,” he said grinning at her as the he stepped away.

“We should probably mingle,” Deya said giving Jakub a smile. They had gotten a few glances when they entered the room. Blake and Emily quickly looked away from her.

“You’re right,” Jakub said seeming reluctant to leave her side. Deya walked over to the champagne fountain and picked up some stemware filling it.

“You’re drinking tonight?” He asked surprised.

Deya leaned toward him to whisper, “I pumped milked for Miss Chandler to feed Haul.”

“Good call,” He smiled. “I’m gonna go say hi to the boys.” He walked away giving her a wink.

“I don’t know how you do it Deya,” a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Lucas giving her the once over.

“You win love island…Jakub pies you off to fuck around. You have his kid in secret go onto having the most publicized family drama I’ve ever seen and you manage to look absolutely ravishing.” Lucas said as he continued to eye her up lecherously.

“Thank you,” Deya said politely She saw Emily giving her a dirty look but behind her she could see Kassam walking toward them.

“You have two men at your beck and call if your entrance was anything to go by,” Lucas sneered. “I would have been enough. I would have taken care of you. You would have never had to worry about your family. We’re both rich and beautiful.”

Deya raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief for a moment her mouth twisted into a sadistic smile but before she could reply…

“Deya,” Kassam said slipping his arm possessively around her waist. “I was wondering if you cared to dance.”

Deya looked up at him knowing exactly what he was doing. “I’d be delighted Kassam.” She nodded to Lucas as she said gracefully. “I hope you enjoy the party.”

Kassam led her to the floor and much to her surprise took her hand in his as the other went gently but firmly to her back. “I thought you couldn’t dance?” Deya asked remembering the scene during the challenge at Casa.

“I said I don’t dance,” he reminded her.

She remembered. “Yes, that was your exact wording.”

“I can dance very well actually,” he explained. “I just don’t do lap dances.”

Deya giggled, “You did that day.”

Kassam smiled down at her, “I’m glad you are having a good time.”

“You two are so posh,” Lottie teased she was draped over Henrik who gave Deya and Kassam a grin. Kassam spun Deya gracefully in response.

“It’s so fun to see everyone again.” Henrik said. “How’s the little guy?”

“He’s the sweetest,” Lottie gushed.

Deya grinned at her. “Can I cut in?” Jakub asked.

Kassam smiled, “Sure, I need to get back anyway.” He gently spun Deya into Jakub’s arms.

“You two are ridiculous,” Deya said amused, “I can handle Lucas.”

“We know that.” He smirked, “we just want you to have fun. You’ve had so much shit lately.”

“Thank you,” Deya said as the song ended. She kissed Jakub on the cheek before stepping away to join the Chelsea and Priya.

“Girl, you’re going to need to make a decision soon.” Priya said. Chelsea nodded in agreement.

“At least their focus is Deya’s happiness unlike some people.” Lottie added as she joined them throwing a dirty glance at Lucas.

The song changed again to Black Cat by London After Midnight and Lottie grabbed Deya’s hand. “Come on you know this is my favorite song.”

“Okay,” Deya grinned as Lottie practically dragged her into the middle of the dance floor.

“You’re the only one who can dance proper gothy.” Lottie said.

“If people really listened to the words they would realize this song is pretty damn sexy,” Deya replied.

“I know right,” Lottie shook her head, “I mean it’s seriously sexy. So what are you gonna do?”

Deya shrugged, “I don’t know. But this can’t go on forever. It’s been both amazing and horrible at the same time. They don’t talk to me about it and I don’t know what to say to them.”

“Yikes, you really like them both equally don’t you?” Lottie said under the music.

Deya nodded in reply. There was nothing more that she could say really. There was only one true decision she needed to make.

As the song ended, Lottie waved at Kassam to thank him. The music changed again to something a bit more upbeat and the islanders formed a dancing circle.

It was then Deya saw Carl walk in, “Excuse me I need to talk to him.”

His face lit up when he saw Deya, “Carl, I have so much to thank you for.” She gave him a warm hug. They talked for a few moments before he, asked. “How are you?” 

“A work in progress,” she replied honestly.

He glanced at Kassam and Jakub who were watching him as they talked. “What’s with those two?”

“They both want to be with me although neither has said to word about it to me.” She replied honestly. Little did the Islanders know how close Deya and Carl had become. She valued his opinion and trusted him implicitly.

“I’ve seen lots of footage of them at the house.” Carl said nodding. “Some rather naughty Deya. Kitchen bits… Studio bits… ” He teased chuckling as Deya blushed, “What are you going to do?”

“Honestly, I don’t know but I have a feeling the tension is coming to crisis situation if I don’t do something soon.” She admitted.

He gave her a thoughtful look. “I see. I know you will make the right decision for you.” He looked around the venue, “What can you tell me about Jo?”

Deya pondered for a moment. “I think you two could get on really well. You love cycling as a hobby and she does it as a job. She’s outgoing but kind of chill. She doesn’t expect fancy stuff. She will want your attention though so you can’t put her on auto loop. She’s not afraid to work hard. You should go talk to her.”

“Playing cupid?”

“Well my love life is most likely going to become messy.” Deya replied, “It would be nice to see if you guys can be happy.”

“Aww you are such a sweetheart.” Carl said giving Deya a hug. “Thanks love.” Deya got at drink and watched as Carl went to ask Jo to dance. She couldn’t help but smile as they walked to the dance floor.

“You never were with Carl were you?” Jakub said quietly as he stepped beside her,

“No. I told you I wasn’t but I trust him with my life.” Deya replied. “He is one of my closest friends.”

“I’m sorry, I was a prat.”

“I know,” Deya answered. “You’re lucky I don’t hold grudges. Well, against most people.”

Kassam walked over to join them. “Looks like it is winding down.” 

“Yea, I think I’m going to head home.” Deya said as she hugged the last the last group that was leaving and not returning to her house. The atmosphere was getting feeling a bit weird. She was starting to feel tension from both men at this point and it was different than their earlier unspoken peace.


	30. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya had to deal with her family.

The next week Deya managed to ghost both men. It wasn’t without reason though. She was actually pretty busy with Marisol dealing with stuff about her family and quite frankly she still had guests staying at the house.

“Well that should do it for our business,” Marisol said quietly.

They were sitting in Deya’s office with coffee discussing the upcoming court date. Since neither of Deya’s brothers would testify against her father, it had fallen upon her.

“Miss Deya?” One of the security men knocked on the office door. “There is a gentleman here to see you. He says he’s your brother.”

Marisol raised her eyebrows. “I thought I put an order on him?”

“I have two brothers.” Deya replied. “Marisol, I may need you but I want to speak with him. Can you give me a few minutes?”

“Of course,” She stepped out of the room. “I’ll just get more coffee.”

* * *

Security saw him in and Deya nodded as the man shut the door behind him. She knew he would be right there if she needed him. Tayeb looked at her giving her a small smile.

“Deya, Why?” He said quietly, “I know you. It wasn’t him just coming after you.”

Deya took a deep breath before she began to speak. “Because I know, I heard everything. I tried to take your place and he just added me to his… proclivities.”

Tayeb flinched looking at her in shock. “You knew…You heard… Ya Ibn el Sharmouta, you remember it over and over in exact detail, don’t you? You tried to take our place?” His face was filled with grief not just for him but for her as well.”

Deya nodded, “I won’t back down no matter what. I’m just a female, mukhjil sharmouta. Never again will it happen. I don’t care if the family hates me. It ends now.”

Tears glistened in his eyes. “No, you are not. You are so much stronger than I.” Tayeb said, “I can’t fight like you.” Deya moved around her desk to hug her brother.

“It’s ok,” she replied soothingly as she brushed back his hair. “It won’t happen again to you nor will our children live in the fear we did.”

Tayeb hugged her tighter for taking a moment relying on Deya’s strength to pull himself together before he stepped away. “I was supposed to come here to convince you to stop but I can’t do that. I don’t want to. It’s what mother wanted. I don’t know what to do.”

Anger colored Deya’s features as her face twisted, “No mother lets someone abuse their children the way she did. She’s actually worse than father. She knew the whole time and did nothing to stop it. You know what she said when I complained about it. She said I deserved it for trying to save you and James. I was a slut for doing so.”

Tayeb looked at her incredulously. “I thought she didn’t know…” He took a moment to digest what she had told him. “That changes everything for me. I want out. Nikk Mokk.”

Deya gave him a faint smile, “I know you can’t just walk away like I did because you’re financially involved. That was how father wanted it so you couldn’t get away.”

Tayeb looked at her his brows knitted in worry. “I’m afraid for the child my wife carries.”

Deya’s face lit up. “I’m so happy for you!” Her face changed to thoughtful. “Are you sure you want out?”

Tayeb nodded, “it’s as you said, it won’t stop. I was hoping for a girl but it doesn’t seem to matter to that man if the child is…” his voice broke. He couldn’t finish the thought, “no more.” 

“I have an idea.” Deya stepped away and opened the door. “Can you get Marisol for me please?” She asked the security guy who was waiting outside in case of an issue. Tayeb looked her curiously, but knowing his sister and how smart she really was, he let her take the lead and didn’t ask any questions.

A few moments later Marisol walked back into the office. “What’s going on?”

“Marisol, I have new client for you. This is my younger brother Tayeb. He needs help extracting himself from my father’s finances. He’s staying out of the other stuff though. That is between that man and me. I’ll pay for what he needs from you until he is out from underneath Mr. Khalid’s thumb. Then he can repay me if he so chooses.” Deya explained. 

Tayeb’s eyes and mouth opened in shock for a moment before he pulled himself together, “You would do that for me? Knowing I could betray you? How could I not both accept and repay such an amazing gift?”

“Write it up then.” Deya said nodding.

“I see,” Marisol said quietly. “Perhaps we should talk in my office tomorrow morning then?”

“Yes,” Tayeb replied giving Deya a grateful look. “I would like that.”

“Tomorrow morning then at ten.” Marisol said shaking Tayeb’s hand.

“You will always be my sister no matter what name you carry.” He said bending down to give Deya a long hug. “Thank you for fighting…for all of us.” Deya nodded as he stepped back. “You know I can’t openly support you but I won’t be stranger once this has been taken care of.”

“I understand.” Deya replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Ya Ibn el Sharmouta –son of a bitch  
> mukhjil sharmouta – shameless bitch   
> Nikk Mokk – fuck your mom


	31. Jakub and Kassam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya knows she needs to do something about the situation...

“Deya,” Jakub called out as she entered the lounge.

“Hi Jakub,” Deya smiled.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

Deya looked at her watch, “I can’t at the moment I need to meet with Marisol and after I’m giving an interview.” She leaned over to Haul who sat in Jakub’s arms. “I’ll be back soon little man.” She gave his chubby cheek a kiss.

“Well sometime soon, then.” Jakub said firmly.

“Sure,” Deya said, as she grabbed her purse.

That evening…Kassam walked into Deya’s office. “I’ve finished mixing the next song. I’d love to hear your thoughts on it.”

Deya smiled, “I’m excited to hear it.”

Kassam handed her the drive. She plugged it into her computer. She hit play and …Her song was playing but he had mixed others in after it. It was apparent he was sending a message. The message said…I want to be with you.

Deya ignored the obvious. “It sounds great! How soon are we releasing it?”

Kassam’s face was disappointed for a microsecond. “I’m shooting for two weeks.”

“Fabulous.” She said typing into her computer.

“Deya, can we talk?” Kassam asked.

“Is it urgent? I’ve got about five minutes before I need to be in video conference.” Deya replied checking the time.

“It’s not urgent but I would like to have time to sit down with you again. It’s been awhile,” Kassam replied quietly.

“Sure we can do that soon,” Deya answered relieved she had managed to avoid this uncomfortable conversation.

Later that night she sat in the studio at the piano. She knew she needed to end this…it was getting out of control. She looked through her music and found the perfect song.

“There are times when a woman has to say what's on her mind

Even though she knows how much it's gonna hurt

Before I say another word, let me tell you, I love you

Let me hold you close and say these words as gently as I can

There's been another man that I've needed and I've loved

But that doesn't mean I love you less

And he knows he can't possess me and he knows he never will

And this is when I explain it’s the same with you as well.

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool

Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool

Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules

I couldn't really blame you if you turned and walked away

But since you won’t… I’m making the choice today

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool

Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool

Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules

Torn between two lovers

Feelin' like a fool

Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules.”

She sent the song to both Jakub and Kassam before dropping her head onto the piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Torn between Two Lovers by Mary MacGregor (with a bit of artistic license)


	32. Setting Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl steps in...

Carl had watched the footage of Deya the night before and instead of dumping it like he normally would have, he stopped realizing she was pushing both men away. Of course, that was the most logical thing for her to do. Shaking his head he picked up his phone.

A short time later, Carl walked into a pub. As he stepped through the door he saw Kassam and Jakub waiting for him each sitting morosely with a drink in front of them. He sat between the two men and ordered a whisky on the rocks.

“Anyone can see that you both care about her, I even dare say you both love her.” Kassam and Jakub exchanged glances and shrugged before looking back at Carl, “You wanted her to make a decision. She obviously cares for each of you. That was a bad idea. It backfired, she set you both free.”

“Why?” Jakub asked. “She was probably just playing me after what I did to her… payback.”

Carl shook his head. “Deya doesn’t hold grudges you know that. As for why? You know why whether you realize it not.” He paused hoping they might just realize it as he had. But neither man spoke. “She’s a masochist.”

“I understand that,” Kassam replied, “But what does that have to do with us, other than being sexual role of course.” Jakub looked at Kassam sharply.

“She wanted to make both of you happy.” Carl said. “But she can’t. So she took the path that she thought logically would cause the least pain for each of you.”

“She didn’t want to hurt either of us by choosing one over the other.” Jakub shook his head in disbelief.

Kassam sat up a bit straighter as understanding hit him. “So she will choose neither of us to try to save us.”

“Precisely, Deya will cut her nose off to spite her face if it will cause less pain no matter what her own feelings are and if my feeling is right… She loves you both.” Carl sighed taking a sip of his whisky. “Jakub pushes her mental boundaries and physically and Kassam pushes her creativity and artistry. Neither option is greater than the other in her thinking. Above all she is logical.”

“I see,” Kassam replied not looking particularly happy with the thought. He looked over at Jakub to see the same expression mirrored on his face.

“I hate to say it but Carl’s right.” Jakub admitted. “She won’t make a big fuss, she’s not about that. She rarely raises her voice much less has a fit. She can’t decide so she will let us go with a smile on her face no matter how she feels. She always does what is right.”

“Yea and that brings me to why I’m here.” Carl said pulling out his phone, “this was the footage after she sent you the song.”

Kassam and Jakub looked at the phone. Deya was in Haul’s bedroom checked on him with a sad smile and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. The screen changed and she was in her bedroom. Legs curled under her, as silent tears streaming down her face. She strummed her guitar her voice was thick and husky as she sang.

“For you I was the flame

Love is a losing game

Five story fire as you came

Love is losing game

One I wished, I never played

Oh, what a mess we made

And now the final frame

Love is a losing game

Played out by the band

Love is a losing hand

More than I could stand

Love is a losing hand

Self-professed profound

Till the chips were down

Know you're a gambling man

Love is a losing hand

Though I battled blind

Love is a fate resigned

Memories mar my mind

Love is a fate resigned

Over futile odds

And laughed at by the gods

And now the final frame

Love is a losing game”

After the clip finished, Jakub and Kassam looked more miserable than ever. “Why did you call us?” Kassam asked curiously.

“Deya is one of the most emotional people, I’ve ever met. It takes a long time to learn how she shows it. Her depths are amazing. The love she carries for others is incredible.” Carl said quietly. “I hope one day she can be happy. I wanted you to see that she blames herself for all of it. That really isn’t fair, it’s not like you two didn’t have part in this. You both knew what you were doing.”

Jakub and Kassam glanced at each other guiltily. Carl stood up and finished his drink. “As her friend I felt the need to tell you two. It cuts both ways.” He walked out of the pub leaving them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Amy Winehouse – Love is a losing game


	33. Legal Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya goes to court...

Deya and Marisol stepped out of the courtroom for the second time that day. Deya wasn’t sure how to feel. Relief, sadness, hate, joy. They had won. The judge took a look at their evidence, took a recess, and found her father guilty. The amount of charges that Marisol and her firm were able to press against Mr. Khalid was amazing. Deya was surprised that so many of them stuck.

The judge didn’t delay in his judgment or verdict. He sentenced her father to prison for the next ten years based on the video coverage that Deya had compiled. Her mother walked from the courtroom glowering at Deya. Deya had to admit she was surprised that her brothers weren’t in attendance. After all her mother would have required that they show a united front. Whatever the reasons Deya was glad that she didn’t see Tayeb with her mother.

“You okay?” Marisol asked giving her a worried look.

Deya nodded, “It feels a little surreal. It’s been a long time coming and now that it’s here. Don’t know how to feel. I hope that my brother can get his finances together before dear old dad gets out.”

“On that,” Marisol said glancing around to see if anyone was listening. “Extracting Tayeb from Mr. Khalid has been problematic but nothing we can’t handle. Since Mr. Khalid’s charges were pending, he has had turn everything over to Mrs. Khalid. She isn’t equipped for it.”

“No she’s not,” Deya chuckled, “She’s a trophy wife. Always knows when to control her emotions. And when to release them. She isn’t financially savvy though.”

“That’s how you learned isn’t it?” Marisol said.

Deya gave her a small smile and nodded. “She told me once she was part of harem. Some rich prince, but after failing with the prince the one thing she learned was how to act. I would feel sorry for her but she could have stopped everything and she didn’t…too afraid to leave her gilded cage. And now she’s angry at me for busting it to smithereens.”

Marisol nodded. “I hate to bring up something else but about the name change have you decided yet?”

Deya shook her head, “I haven’t thought about it too much with all the other stuff. I know I need to decide soon for Haul’s sake as well. I’ll get back to you on it.”

Deya stepped into her house after greeting security and headed to the nursery. She just wanted to hug Haul. She gave Miss Chandler the rest of the day off as she took Haul and headed to the kitchen. Her eyes widened at what she saw when she got there. Two bouquets of flowers sat on her kitchen counter. The first red rose, daffodil, baby’s breath, and pink carnations. She plucked the envelope to read the card.

Deya,

I figured today was hard for you so here’s a little pick me up. Everyone knows red roses mean love. Then I learned that daffodils mean new beginnings. And baby’s breath everlasting love. I always gave my mom pink carnations on mother’s day but I never knew that they meant a mother’s love. It seemed right I hope you enjoy them.

Love, Jakub

P.S. I asked the florist about the meanings of flowers. So if it’s wrong it’s their fault.

Deya chuckled with amusement as she double checked to ensure the flowers had enough water before turning to the other bouquet. She knew just by looking it was from Kassam. It was an eclectic but thought out. Jasmine, black tulips, orchids, and phlox came together to create a uniquely beautiful arrangement. She opened the card.

Deya,

No matter what happens today just remember that you are strong, beautiful, and did all of this out of love. I hope it comes together in harmony.

With love, Kassam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Flower meanings for Kassam’s bouquet  
> jasmine- love
> 
> Black tulip – strength
> 
> Orchid - beauty
> 
> Phlox - harmony


	34. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has a meeting with Blake... and Priya tries to get Deya out there again...

“Miss Deya,” The security guy came over the intercom, “There is a Miss Simmons to see you. Deya sighed, against her better judgment she decided to listen to what Blake had to say.

She stalked into Deya’s office barely waiting for security to open the door for her. “Why did you send back the contract?” She demanded.

“It was a subpar contract, Blake.” Deya replied.

“More like because I was fucking Jakub.” She retorted.

“I don’t hold grudges,” Deya replied. “Especially as far as work goes. Let me ask you something. Did you write any of the songs on your album?”

“No, I have people for that.”

“Did you help arrange or produce any of that work?”

“Of course not, I don’t know a thing about it.”

“Can you play an instrument? Or even read music?”

“No, I sing by ear.”

“That there is why I won’t work with you. You know nothing about the world you so desperately want to be a part of,” Deya explained. “I will give you some advice. Check your contract with your agent. I can almost guarantee that they are making more off of you than you are. Retain a lawyer for all contracts if you can’t understand the legal jargon. If you want to be taken seriously then get serious about your career choice. Learn the field you want to be in. Don’t let them use your face because it’s pretty. Beauty is fleeting. The music biz can be a bitch. You are probably feeling the pinch already because there were no top hits on your only album.”

Blake exhaled as all the bluster went out of her and she sat down heavily in the chair behind her. “You’re right. I don’t know a damn thing. They told me I was pretty and had a good voice and that was all I needed. Now the record label is demanding another record and no one wants to work with me. I don’t even know why. My agent has been on vacation for 2 months.”

“I might have an idea on that.” Deya said kindly, “The contract sent to me was insulting. The advance was pitiful to begin with. In addition they wanted all the rights to the royalties and wanted me to loan my name to it but take the credit.”

“Who would agree to that?” Blake shook her head, “that explains why the other songwriters ignored or sent back the contract.”

“Exactly,” Deya replied, “Get out there and learn your world. Conquer it.”

Blake gave her a wry smile. “You’re not so bad. At the Villa I didn’t like you. After we met and you told both Emily and I what for, I was pissed but you weren’t wrong. I was totally in it for the money and to push my new album. I thought you were some freaky smart know-it-all bitch. Then I saw Hannah’s show and…even though we didn’t get on... I respect you for what you’ve accomplished and had to deal with.” She took a breath looking up at Deya gratefully. “You didn’t have to be so nice about this whole thing. It was… unexpected after how I treated you. Thank you.” She stood up and walked to the door. As she grabbed the handle she turned back. “Deya, I’m sorry for all of it.”

Deya nodded at her.

That evening as Deya was finishing up some work Priya walked in. “Come on, I’m sick and tired of you sitting at home. Get dressed up we are going out.”

“What about Rahim?” Deya asked.

“He’s at a golf competition and he agrees you need to get out.” Priya stated flatly, “Let’s go.”

“I have Haul,” Deya protested.

“I’ve already talked to Miss Chandler and she agrees,” Priya said giving Deya an exasperated look. “Now quit finding objections. Get dressed.”

Deya smiled wryly as she rolled her eyes. She was actually touched by Priya’s kindness. “Fine.”

They went to her room to figure out what Deya was going to wear. Priya was already dressed to kill of course but she rummaged through Deya’s closet nonetheless exclaiming over the dresses. “This one!” She triumphantly pulled out a gold sequined fringed and satin dress. The V-neck went to just below the sternum. It was sheer under the gold beaded and sequined fringe as the fringe made up the actual dress over the sheer material. It had a satin belt and straps that crisscrossed between her shoulder blades and again at her middle back before coming to a super short see-thru skirt that only made down to her upper thigh. It had a matching panty for modesty, thank goodness.

Deya looked at Priya surprised. “You don’t think it’s a bit much?” It was a design that Christina had made for her but she had never worn.

“Oh my god, girl! Every time you move that fringe is going to swing you’ll look amazing.” Priya gushed, “Time for make-up and hair. Come on.”

Deya couldn’t help but smile at Priya’s enthusiasm, “Alright, but I’m not in the mood for any man-shit just let me dance.” She sat down at her vanity and turned on some music before she started pulling out make-up.

“Fair enough,” Priya grinned as she went to check out Deya’s shoes. Priya shimmied as she looked at the shoes. “Wow these,” she grabbed a pair of shoes. “Where did you get these?”

“The designer sent them to me.” Deya answered I posted them on Instagram and stuff for them.

“Well, they are amazing,” Priya said setting them down beside Deya, “They are going to get some more coverage tonight.” Deya chuckled as Priya scowled, pawing through her jewelry. “Your jewelry box is so abysmal.”

“You know I don’t wear much anyway.” Deya replied amused. “Give me the gold personalized choker. I belong to myself.”

Priya grinned at her. “What ring?”

“The brushed gold with moonstone.” Deya replied as she fluffed out her hair, before pulling it up into messy French twist. “And the snake arm cuff.”

Deya reached down to slip on the shoes before reaching across the vanity to pluck a scent from this few bottles she had.

“Oh that’s a good one,” Priya said approvingly. “You ready?”

“As ready as I can get,” Deya answered as they walked out of her bedroom. “I want to say good night to Haul.” They headed to Haul’s room and after cuddles and kisses from both Priya and Deya. They left him to Miss Chandler and headed out.

“Let’s go, I got us a car tonight.” Priya grinned as she got into the car.

“I appreciate this Priya but why?” Deya asked.

“Well, because you are one of my closest friends and I’m sorry that things didn’t work out. You helped me at the villa and I want you to know that I appreciate you. It might do you some to good remember you deserve some fun too.” Priya replied.

They walked into the nightclub Felix greeted them, “Wow, you guys actually came.” He gave each girl a hug before taking them to their table in the VIP section. “I’ll get you some drinks.”

“What is he talking about?” Deya murmured to Priya.

“Actually Felix is a pretty good club promoter.” Priya replied. “I wanted to support him even though I dumped him at Casa. He’s actually a good guy to have as a friend.”

Deya nodded as she took a moment to take in the scene around her. Several people were already noticing their entrance. The waitress walked over with a tray. There was a bottle Clase Azul Plata, a pitcher of ice water, and what looked to be a love Island Iced tea for Priya.

“Fancy,” Priya smiled.

“This is my favorite tequila,” Deya said. “Give Felix my thanks.”

“I can hear it in person,” Felix said walking over to them. “You are quite welcome Deya. I just want you to enjoy yourself. I’ve seen the news. You’ve been through a lot lately.”

Deya had to admit outside of Casa, Felix was more… human. “Thanks Felix, it’s lovely.”

Felix opened the bottle and looked at Deya “You took your tequila neat right?”

Deya smiled, “You remembered.”

“How could I not? You cheered me on even when Priya pied me,” Felix chuckled at the memory as he poured her a shot.

“To girls’ night!” Priya toasted.

Deya nodded, “Girls’ night.”

“If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Felix said before he walked away.

Deya poured another shot and took a sip of water. “Come on let’s dance,” Priya said taking a large gulp of her drink as Deya quickly downed the second shot. The warmth of the liquor spread through her quickly. Deya giggled as Priya offered her arm and guided them to the dance floor


	35. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Priya are enjoying their time at the club until...

Deya and Priya were on the dance floor. Deya had drunk almost half of the bottle of tequila to Priya’s five or six cocktails. They weren’t drunk but they were admittedly having a good time. Deya had turned down every offer to dance from any guy citing girls’ night.

They had gone back to the table for a breather when Deya saw them. Jakub and Kassam were there. “Priya?” she asked giving her friend a panicked look. She was not prepared. Her stomach flipped and fell. She really just wanted to not to think of them. It was odd that they were together as well. All the red bells and whistles were screaming at her to leave. 

“It’s okay,” Priya said quietly, “We can just go about our business.”

Deya took a deep breath to center herself as she poured another shot drinking it and immediately pouring another. Priya seemed unconcerned which both made Deya wonder and gave her bit of hope.

“Come on,” Priya tugged her hand, “Let’s dance. It will be okay I promise. ” She added glancing over at the guys.

“Okay,” Deya tried to ignore the fact that Kassam had made a beeline to the DJ as Jakub watched the two of them.

She started to dance with Priya. “You alright?” Priya asked. Deya nodded not wanting to make a scene. Her skin prickled though she knew Jakub was moving closer even though she had put her back to him.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jakub said from behind her as he danced.

Deya kept dancing and as she turned her head to him and politely said, “It’s nice to see you.” It was then she noticed Kassam walking over to join them as well. He didn’t really dance so much as glide. When she turned to look for Priya just as she was going to inform them she was having a girls’ night…Priya was gone. Deya knew in that moment that they had planned this. The song changed and Deya realized that the guys were making a statement.

I think I'm drowning

Asphyxiated

I want to break the spell

That you've created

You're something beautiful

A contradiction

I want to play the game

I want the friction

You will be

The death of me

Yeah, you will be

The death of me

Bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out

And our time is running out

You can't push it underground

We can't stop it screaming out”

Deya kept dancing she knew this song. It was by Muse but described her feelings so she went with it. She didn’t want to deal with this. What was she to do? It would probably boil down to her telling them both to go again. Nothing had changed and she had been nursing her broken heart for a couple of weeks now. The last thing she needed was some big drama thing. She figured the best she could do for now was to dance with them and make a hasty retreat.

I wanted freedom

But I'm restricted

I tried to give you up

But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped

Sense of elation

You'll never dream of breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out

And our time is running out

You can't push it underground

We can't stop it screaming out

How did it come to this

You will suck the life out of me

Kassam gave her a smirk as he placed a hand on her waist pulling her to him as he danced. He exchanged a look with Jakub that Deya couldn’t decipher and Jakub stepped behind her placing his hand on her other hip and putting her between them. The song end and the next one started. It was obviously one of Kassam mixes.

“I, I can't get these memories out of my mind

And some kind of madness

Is starting to evolve,

And I, I tried so hard to let you go

But some kind of madness

Is swallowing me whole, yeah

I have finally seen the light

And I have finally realized

What you mean

Now, I need to know is this real love

Or is it just madness

Keeping us afloat,

When I look back, at all the crazy fights we had

It's like some kind of madness

Was taking control, yeah

Now, I have finally seen the light

And I have finally realized

What you need

Now, I have finally seen the end

And I'm not expecting you to care, no

That I have finally seen the light

And I have finally realized

I need to love

I need to love

Come to me

Just in a dream

Come on and rescue me

Yes I know

I can't be wrong

And I’m too headstrong

Our love is madness”

She smirked wryly for a moment as she danced between the two men before asking, it was pretty obvious they were making a point with the music choices and their actions, “What are you doing?”

“We needed to talk to you,” Kassam explained under the music, “But you wouldn’t give us the chance.”

“Point taken, but honestly you guys wanted me to make a decision so I did,” Deya replied, “There was no need to get Priya and Felix involved.”

Jakub shrugged, “Sometimes guys’ gotta do what they gotta do.” He said his words brushing the back of her neck.

Deya shuddered but she rolled her shoulders playing it off as if she needed to work some kinks out. Kassam smirked knowingly as he leaned over to her ear his words barely brushing her skin as he spoke, “Besides Jakub and I have had plenty of time to chat while you were ghosting us.” He could see her skin prickle under his breath.

“Fine, but let it be known you are all going to pay for ambushing me.” Deya said her green eyes glittered devilishly. She wasn’t sure what they were playing at exactly but she wasn’t going out without a fight. She turned placing the men on each side of her and rolled her ass as she dropped down dragging her hands slowly down their bodies as she went.

Jakub chuckled as she came back up the same way purposefully running the tips of her fingers over their inner thighs sliding her hands along each man's chest as she straightened. “Minx,” He accused quietly as Kassam’s cheeks had turned a nice shade of pink. 

“We should probably get out of here,” Kassam said quietly as the song switched.

Jakub nodded in agreement, “I think we’ve made enough of a scene.” Many people had stopped dancing and were just watching the three of them.

“Good idea,” Deya started to slip between them but Jakub’s hand caught her elbow.

“We really need to talk.”

Deya turned and took a deep breath to steady her emotions. They couldn’t possibly be asking her to pick one of them after all this could they? She was afraid if they did ask that she would just break down and that was the last thing she needed. “Look I can’t do this right now.”

“Please Deya, Just hear us out.” Kassam pleaded, “If you don’t like what we say you can leave.”

Deya thought about it for a moment, “Alright.”

Kassam held his arm out to her and she took it as Jakub gently took her other one.

Felix looked happy as he saw them out. “Come again you guys, it was amazing.”

“Where are we going anyway?” Deya asked as they stepped onto the street.

“Trust us,” Jakub smirked, “it will be fine.”

Deya didn’t ask again it was obvious that they enjoyed keeping her off balance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES : Time is Running Out by Muse, Madness by Muse


	36. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya, Jakub, and Kassam have discussion...

They walked a short distance from the club before they led her into a hotel. The walk grounded her and gave her a moment to pull herself together. Once they were settled into a room with drinks and nibbles. Kassam said, “We wanted a place away from eyes and cameras to discuss this. We know you’ve had Carl keeping the footage from your house.”

“Carl is respectful about it.” Deya replied. “I trust him.” She sat in the nearby club chair.

“We know,” Jakub said smiling as he and Kassam settled on opposite ends of the sofa, “It’s okay…But this we wanted to discuss away from there.”

“And also to keep me off balance,” Deya retorted lightly giving him a pointed look as she sat back in the club chair and crossed her legs reclining as if nothing was amiss. Even if they were trying to keep her off kilter, she could still keep her countenance about her.

“That might have played a role in it.” Kassam admitted. “Doesn’t seem like it bothered you too much anyway.”

“Also you should know Carl came to us because he was concerned about you,” Jakub explained.

Deya looked confused. “Listen, I thought I was pretty clear.”

“You were,” Kassam replied.

“What did Carl tell you?” Deya asked.

“He made us understand why you sent us away.” Kassam replied. “You love us both. You sent us both away to save either of us the pain of feeling that one of us was better than the other. We bring different aspects to the table and they are of the same value to you.”

“Carl is pretty observant.” Deya said quietly. “He isn’t wrong. That doesn’t change anything.”

“Not to you right now,” Jakub said, “But you didn’t give us a chance to decide and that wasn’t fair.”

“What was there to decide for you two?” Deya asked, “It was pretty clear you wanted me to choose.”

“At the time, nothing,” Kassam admitted. “You’re right we wanted you to make a choice but not anymore.”

Deya’s brain short-circuited. What did they mean? Kassam flipped on a song, “just listen Hubibi.” Deya closed her eyes and let the music flow through her.

I know you've suffered

But I don't want you to hide

It's cold and loveless

I won't let you be denied

Soothing

I'll make you feel pure

Trust me

You can be sure

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

You trick your lovers

That you're wicked and divine

You may be a sinner

But your innocence is mine

Please me

Show me how it's done

Tease me

You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Please me

Show me how it's done

Trust me

You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Kassam and Jakub merely watched as she listened. Her eyes never opened at one point they saw her shiver. She didn’t say anything until the last notes faded. “Is that how you both feel?” She asked her voice husky with emotion. Jakub and Kassam nodded. 

“I hadn’t considered the possibility,” she said softly as she flushed, “You are both… possessive.”

“That’s why we’ve discussed it for in depth before coming to you.” Kassam explained, as he found some other background music that wouldn’t interrupt their talking.

“We realized that it was our fault you were hurt as well,” Jakub added. “Carl showed us that we pushed you into pushing us both away. We were both seeing you at the same time. I knew about Kassam and then I made my move knowing you were vulnerable. I was too afraid to ask you because I was afraid you’d like him better than me.”

“Same thing with me,” Kassam admitted. “I never said anything either. I was afraid of you wanting him back. We both knew that you were torn though and we didn’t do anything about it.”

“We take responsibility for our part in this mess.” Jakub said. “It’s not conventional but can you accept both us?”

“But there is more than just me to think about…” Deya said quietly, “I don’t want Haul hurt if something happens.”

“We all love Haul, Minx.” Jakub said as Kassam nodded, “No matter what. Even the weeks we’ve been apart hasn’t changed that. Kassam is Haul’s Godfather. He still came around for work and to see Haul and I came around as well.”

“That’s true.” Deya replied. “You both did.” She loved both these men. That was bad enough but what she was considering went against everything she had been taught from the time she was a child. She closed her eyes and thought about it. Fuck convention. If they were okay with it who was she not to be? She stood up with her water and took a sip from the bottle, before setting it down. “Yes.”

Both Jakub and Kassam stood up. “Minx, are you sure?”

“Well as you said, it’s not traditional,” Deya stated as a blush entered her cheeks as she thought about what she was doing. She gently pressed a searing kiss to Kassam’s lips lingering a moment to run a gentle hand down his chest before she ended the kiss. “But perhaps it wasn’t meant to be.” She tilted her head toward Jakub and kissed him as well. She felt Kassam’s lips on her neck and she shivered as she slid her hand over him.

Jakub’s lips slid down to the other side of her neck as she sighed her approval. They were like sun and moon. Jakub, so fiery and radiant, and Kassam, so cool and luminous, four hands stroked and caressed her body, two mouths kissed her. She felt both completely at peace and delightfully scandalous at the same time.

They took a moment to figure out how to divest her of the dress. Kassam kissed her deeply running his hands over her chest and bottom as Jakub’s mouth moved over her neck and shoulder while his hands roamed her body where ever Kassam’s weren’t. As Kassam pulled away for breath Jakub pulled her in for a kiss. Kassam’s hand moved over her apex and she gasped into Jakub’s mouth making him smile against her lips.

“Minx,” Jakub said the smile not leaving his face. “Have you given Kassam the pleasure of your beautiful lips wrapped around him?”

Deya blushed hard as she shook her head, “No, Sir.”

“Well then,” Jakub replied, “why don’t you show him what he’s been missing?”

Deya didn’t answer. She simply turned to Kassam. “Sayidi?” She asked softly before leaning in to taste his neck.

He wasn’t surprised at her submission but to hear her call him that sent a jolting thrill through him he wasn’t expecting. He couldn’t help but smirk as he answered, “I’m not going to say no.”

Deya was a bit nervous about the situation as whole but this she could work with. She slid her hands under his shirt. Taking her unspoken hint, he pulled the shirt over his head. She ran her fingers over his chest and stomach following with her lips before deftly unfastening his black trousers. She glanced over at Jakub who was watching her with an amused look. Dropping to her knees she slid Kassam’s trousers off. He stepped out of them before kicking them to the side.

Deya looked up at Kassam as she placed her hands on his thighs with an almost impish smile her mouth enveloped him. The groan that left his lips made her shiver. His hands reached for her hair. Deya realizing what he wanted kept her mouth and one hand on him as the other pulled out the few pins holding up her hair.

She stole a glance at Jakub to see he wasn’t idle he had stripped and was palming his own length as he watched. This didn’t surprise her as Jakub wasn’t shy about getting naked in front of others. He had no issue skinny dipping at his apartment building’s pool. But this was a new situation she figured for all three of them. It was probably a good sign if he was that comfortable with Kassam in the room. Her hair tumbled down to her shoulders and Kassam carefully threaded his fingers through it before giving her gentle tug to show her what he wanted.

“Go on, Minx,” Jakub said.

Deya grasped Kassam’s hip with one hand as the other dropped to cup him as her mouth worked his length. Kassam watched her nearly growling at the sight.

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” Jakub asked with smirk.

“She’s so good.” Kassam replied a bit breathlessly gripping her hair a bit harder. Deya’s mouth on him felt incredible and knowing that Jakub was watching made it all the more erotic. In fact she was almost too good. Kassam pulled hard on her hair tugging her head back. “Not yet.” He took a deep breath and looked over a Jakub. “I think someone else might be in need of your attention, Hubibi.” He watched as Deya flushed at his words.

Her reaction was not lost on Jakub who stepped over to them. “I love watching her blush.” It was Kassam’s turn to watch as Deya reached for Jakub her mouth swirled around him before she went down on him.

Kassam was surprised he had never been in this situation before in fact he had been nervous about the whole thing until Deya’s mouth was around him. He and Jakub had spoken at length about how they wanted to handle this situation but until he was in it, he wasn’t sure how he would feel. Strangely, he found it wasn’t upsetting to watch the woman he loved feasting on Jakub’s cock. In fact he could see her at angles he was unable to when she was on him. The picture was actually quite titillating. He understood why Jakub had ordered her to do so.

“Minx, you have two hands,” Jakub instructed. Deya hummed her agreement and reached for Kassam stroking him as she pleasured Jakub with her mouth. Within moments she felt Jakub harden even more in her mouth and he gently pulled her off of him cupping her chin. “Come here.” She stood and his lips captured hers as he kissed her deeply. Her hand on Kassam didn’t stop until he pressed himself flush to her back, gently nipping her pulse point as Jakub reluctantly pulled his lips away for air. Kassam gave him a look over Deya’s head and up nodded at the bed.

“You must be tired of being on your feet,” Jakub said as they led her to the bed. He coaxed her onto the back and took off the stilettos she was still wearing. Kassam kept Deya preoccupied kissing her as his fingers toyed with her breasts.

Jakub lied on the other side of Deya and both men took turns kissing and caressing her. A mouth on hers, fingers stroking a breast, as a mouth laved the other and clever fingers at her apex had her writhing under them. It was almost too much.

“You want to taste her or should I?” Jakub asked.

“I want to,” Kassam decided. He pulled away momentarily to re-situate himself between Deya’s legs.

The very fact that she knew what was going to happen didn’t keep her from jumping as she felt Kassam’s tongue touch her. “So sensitive.” He murmured slipping a finger into her, as Jakub swallowed the moan that left her lips. A few moments later a second finger joined the first.

Jakub’s mouth went to her breasts as he laved one rosy nipple then the other as Kassam’s mouth swirled over her ring. Deya’s breathy moans and stuttering movements told them she was getting close. “Not yet Hubibi,” Kassam said quietly pulling away. Deya whined at the loss.

“That’s it,” Jakub said deviously. “Make her wait for it. Make her ask for it. She’s a stubborn little Minx.”

Kassam nodded as he lowered his head again. He placed his arm across her hips. Deya whimpered as the action kept her from getting the exact friction she wanted.

Jakub was right. She was stubborn, she hated to beaten so easily. So she refused to yield as both men cleverly brought her to the edge and kept her there. Her body glistened with effort as Jakub’s mouth traveled up her neck to just below her ear. “So obstinate, my little girl. You just need to ask him.”

“Sayidi …please… more” Deya finally stammered. Kassam moved his arm increasing both pressure and pace. Her body contorted in pleasure as she stumbled over the precipice, she keened, more loudly than the either man had ever heard. Kassam’s mouth stayed with her until she was still.

Kassam moved to lie beside her as Jakub slid his fingers over her sensitized bundle of nerves causing her to jump. “We’re not finished with you yet, Minx.” Jakub announced.

“I would hope not,” Deya replied slightly breathless.

“Cheeky, ” Kassam grinned as he turned her head to his for kiss.

“But I guess we could give her a choice this once.” Jakub said. “She has some good ideas.”

“Hubibi, how do you want us?” Kassam asked.

Deya looked thoughtful for a moment blushing at all the dirty things that went through her mind before she chose. “I want to see the look on Sayidi’s face when he comes.” She replied flushing even redder as she said the words out loud. Her stomach turn to jelly at the thought and she shuddered. “I want Sir behind me.”

Kassam’s face heated up in surprised at her choice of words. Deya was deliciously dirty at times and he adored her for it. He moved situating himself further up on the bed. Enabling Deya easier access to him as Jakub moved behind her. Once she had Kassam enveloped in the warmth of her mouth. Jakub aligned himself and slid into her. She moaned at the feeling of fullness. Kassam felt the vibration go through him as well and threaded his fingers into her hair setting the pace he wanted her to move.

Jakub hands went to her hips as he matched their pace before he snaked a hand around to stroke over her ring and shudder went through her. “That’s it, little girl.” Jakub said, “You make him come and then I’ll make you come.”

Deya smirked inwardly she was a bit of a brat and she knew it. She hadn’t pushed Jakub in while and she was curious how Kassam would handle it. So she changed her pace from what Kassam had set. Jakub noticed almost immediately. “Minx!” He scolded. “Quit teasing.” His hand moved and he pulled out of her as he gave her a sharp smack on the bottom. Much to Kassam’s surprise Deya leaned back pulling herself off of him and grinned cheekily.

“Testing me?” Jakub’s eyes gleamed wickedly. “You really are quite naughty. It’s been awhile since I punished you.” Kassam watched Deya’s eyes darken as another loud slap connected with her bottom. She leaned into it. She wanted this, enjoyed it. He felt the difference between the play going on here and her father. They were two separate things he was worried she had Daddy issues and that was why she liked to be hit. He reached over to toy with her breasts as third stinging slap came down on her bottom. Then a fourth and fifth, Deya’s bottom was red and had Jakub’s hand prints on it.

“I think that’s enough of that for now,” Jakub said as reached over to run a finger down her. The soft moan she uttered wasn’t lost on either man.

“Are you ready to behave now Hubiba?” Kassam asked not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

“Yes, Sayida.” Deya replied dutifully as she lowered her mouth over him again. His hands went back to her hair as she slid her mouth over him. He pulled at her more roughly as Jakub slid into her again.

Kassam knew it wouldn’t be much longer that little interruption had aroused him more than he thought. Jakub was right he definitively needed to experience this. “Deya,” he gasped as he thrust into her mouth hitting the back of her throat. She seemed to expect this and instantly swallowed. Her eyes never left his which felt like the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. She wanted to watch him and remember this over and over.

Jakub’s fingers were relentless on her as his hips snapped racing to give them both release. Kassam felt her muffled cry around him as Jakub thrust into her one last time before tumbling over the edge as well. After a few moments, Kassam slipped from her mouth and Jakub moved to lie down beside Deya as Kassam positioned himself on the other side of her. Each man putting a protective arm over her as they fell asleep.


	37. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakub and Kassam wake to find...

Kassam and Jakub woke up to find Deya gone. It was almost 9 am so for Deya that was a lie in and obviously she didn’t do one.

“Let’s not panic,” Kassam said pulling on his clothing. “She probably went back to see Haul. She’s never been away from him that long.”

Jakub looked at him. “You’re probably right but that doesn’t mean we should let her get away with it.”

“What do you mean?” Kassam asked.

Jakub gave him a roguish smirk, “Just play along when the time comes.”

“I’ve got to get to the studio,” Kassam said, “We’ll meet at her house tonight to discuss things further.” He tapped on his phone to ask Deya when she would be done with her work.

Jakub nodded, “Yea, we need to iron out the details of this arrangement.”

* * *

Deya sat behind her desk. To be honest she was still in a state of surprise. She had called Carl. She sat drinking her coffee as she worked on some ideas for a new phone app they were creating. Daniel knocked before poking his head in the room, “Carl is here, Miss Deya.”

“Thank you, Daniel.” She replied the man a faint smile. 

Carl walked in and Deya rose to hug him. “Deya how are you?”

“Things are… a bit odd but good.” Deya answered. “Would you like some coffee or tea?”

“Coffee would be lovely.” Carl replied.

“Let’s go to the kitchen I could use more too.” Deya smiled.

They stopped in the kitchen before heading to the lounge. Carl settled on the sofa as Deya took the comfy chair across from him.

“I think I know why you called me here.” He said, “I saw the pictures from the club last night.”

“That wasn’t the only reason but… Yea, that’s probably going to raise some eyebrows.” Deya replied wryly. “I just want to know why.”

Carl looked at her quietly gauging her mood before answering. “Because you think of everyone else before yourself. Those two didn’t understand and it was breaking your heart. You know, I had a serious crush on you. And I know we will never be anything but friends. Honestly I’m okay with that. In fact you pushed me to meet Jo, which has been great so far. Thank you.” He smiled happily before continuing. “Whether you believe it or not you deserve to be happy too. I just gave them information what they decided to do with it had nothing to do with me.”

“I need to know for my own peace of mind,” Deya said taking a deep breath. “That if things go pear-shaped you will support me.”

“Of course,” The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it. He understood that despite whatever the men had told her she needed to keep Haul and herself safe. “I realize that my actions may have made you reassess your trust in me. I’m sorry. You and Haul will always be the priority no matter what. I know your father has long reach and deep pockets.”

“Thank you,” Deya sighed with relief.

“So talk to me,” Carl teased, “You were all at the club last night and you didn’t come home…”

Deya flushed shaking her head. “Let’s just say we came to preliminary agreement.”

“Is that what we are calling it now?” He quipped finishing his coffee.

Deya chuckled at him as she shook her head in amusement. “They brought an option to me but we are still in the testing phase. So I guess we’ll see.”

He stood up, “I should get back. You’ll send me the SRS for your idea?”

“Of course once I get the rest of the requirements nailed down. I still think we need to offer a way to let the customer see any customization from the app. ” Deya replied standing to give him warm hug as Kassam and Jakub walked into the lounge.

Carl nodded. “I’ll see if I can figure out a way to do it.”

“Hey Carl,” Jakub said giving him a wary glance as Deya stepped away.

“Oh hey guys, how are you?” Carl asked.

“I’m good,” Kassam said, “You guys working on something?”

A smile crossed Carl’s face. “Deya has some great ideas for apps and I wanted to see if she was alright. After all you guys were rather public last night.” He pulled out his phone and showed them a few pictures that were posted by fans and the paparazzi. “If you want to talk to her privately she can turn off the security stuff for each room with her phone. Anyway I’ve got to go. I have a date with Jo tonight. Thanks Deya.”

“Thank you too Carl, for everything.” Deya said smiling.


	38. Deep Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam, Deya, and Jakub have their first dinner and discussion...

“I think we need to talk about things.” Kassam said.

“Agreed but I think we need dinner first,” Deya replied stepping toward the kitchen as a cry was heard from her phone. 

“I’ll go get him.” Jakub offered. “I want to see my boy anyway.”

Deya nodded as she and Kassam went to the kitchen. “Wow it smells amazing in here,” Kassam said taking an appreciative sniff. “What did you make?”

“Pork Cassoulet.” Deya answered, as she opened the oven door.

“Let me get it,” Kassam said pulling on the oven mitts.

“That smells so good,” Jakub said as he walked into the kitchen with Haul. Kassam set the Dutch oven on a trivet. Haul started fuss. “Here, I think he requires the one thing that only you can provide.”

Deya huffed amused as she took Haul who was reaching for her. “Everyone is hungry apparently.”

“Go sit,” Kassam instructed, “We got this.”

Deya sat at the dining table nursing Haul as the men dished up the dinner. She watched them work together noting that they were actually communicating really well. To be honest she had been a bit worried about their ‘arrangement.’ But seeing them work together well made her feel a bit better about it. They must have been in contact a good bit after she had sent them both away. She had no illusions about it though the three of them were obviously in a honeymoon period and at some point things would come up.

They guys brought the dishes to the table and drinks before settling into the chairs. “I’m not sure where to start with this.” Jakub admitted. “I think this is new territory for all of us.”

Deya nodded. “I think a good place to start would be to say what we don’t want. Then it’s easier to figure out what we do want.”

“I don’t want be to away from you and Haul. I missed enough when you were pregnant and the first few months with Haul.” Jakub said.

“Same, Kassam replied with a smile. “I’m rather attached to both of you.”

“You know if you both move in here there will be talk. Hell, there will be talk anyway how do you want to handle that?” Deya said rolling her eyes, reminding them both that their lives were in the public eye.

“I think we do our thing and let the public make of it what they will.” Jakub said.

“The reality is that what we do is our business,” Kassam replied, “We don’t own anyone any explanations.”

“You’ve already thought this through,” Deya replied, “Sorry if I’m a bit behind but I’m still absorbing it.”

“Understandable,” Kassam replied.

“I know this is strange question especially after last night but…Where do you two stand with each other?” Deya asked as Haul pulled away from her breast. She sat him up covering herself before giving him as small bite off her spoon.

“Well, we aren’t interested in each other quite the same way we are with you.” Jakub said. “But I loved watching you with him, it was hot. And to be completely honest I respect Kassam. I even care about him as a friend.”

“I was actually surprised,” Kassam said quietly, “I wasn’t sure how I’d feel sharing you. I mean I knew you and Jakub were… but seeing it wasn’t painful because I know how you feel about me. It’s as Jakub said we’ve become friends instead of rivals the last couple weeks.”

“Deya, are you still alright with this arrangement?” Jakub asked suddenly. “Where is your head at?”

“On top of my shoulders.” Deya teased as she tested another bite of food against her lip to ensure it wasn’t too warm for Haul. “Seriously though, I’m still wary but that is because I know that sooner or later there will be issues for us to overcome. I’m alright with the arrangement so long as communication comes first. We all need to talk especially if things bother us. That is the only way this will work long term. I’m not into this for a quick thrill. You both know that isn’t something that works for me.”

“I know,” Jakub replied as Kassam nodded.

Kassam looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think that we need to look at it as we are a family. Unconventional? Yes, but still a family nonetheless. Family takes care of family and it’s not always blood.”

“I like that,” Deya smiled as she shifted Haul to the other side when he started tugging at her shirt again.

“Just take care of Haul.” Jakub smiled as he a Kassam started to collect the plates, “We got this.”


	39. Disobedient Deya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassam and Jakub have something to discuss with Deya.

Deya stepped out of the nursery. Haul was finally asleep. She had planned on grabbing a drink to take to the music room when Kassam and Jakub walked in. “There is something else we need to discuss Minx.” Jakub said filling his water bottle.

Deya raised an eyebrow curiously. “I suppose we do. I think we will have plenty to discuss in the upcoming weeks as well.”

“No,” Jakub said, “I’m talking about this morning.” 

She looked at him and Kassam with confusion. “What about this morning? I woke at like 6:30.”

“You left without saying anything,” Kassam said quietly.

Deya looked at them both. “I considered waking you but you guys looked so adorable asleep I couldn’t.”

Jakub looked at Kassam, who rolled his eyes before he stated. “Seriously, of all the words you could have used to describe us. But that isn’t the point. You worried us.”

“You guys know I haven’t been away from Haul that long.” She retorted.

“You could have left a note.” Kassam stated.

Deya looked at him blankly. “I could have but it’s not like you didn’t know where I was.”

“I think Deya’s acting rather disobedient.” Jakub said “Perhaps we should show her what happens when she’s a ‘misbehaved minx’.”

Deya’s eyes widened for a moment. Jakub hadn’t used that term for a long time. That was their code when he wanted to start a scene.

“You believe I ‘deserve discipline’ then?” Deya asked, knowing Jakub would understand at least.

“I do,” Jakub said firmly.

“I agree,” Kassam replied, as he walked over to Deya before she could process what was happening he picked her up in a fireman carry. “Let’s go.” He carried her into the bedroom and set her down. “Hubiba, open it and after today we get the codes.”

Jakub watched, amused at Kassam’s quiet cool style of domination as Deya realized that Kassam understood completely. She punched a few numbers into the remote and the picture slid back revealing a series of play toys. “Our misbehaving minx seems to think that she can just come and go as she pleases.” Jakub said, as he reached over to blindfold. “I think this will do nicely.”

He handed the blindfold to Kassam. Kassam put the blindfold on her and removed her shirt and bra before he carefully led her to the bed. Jakub followed with a few choices from the alcove. He reached up above Deya and attached the shackles to the bed before slipping them over her wrists. He remembered exactly how tight to make them.

“Kassam could you?” Jakub asked. Kassam nodded in understanding. He slipped the rest of Deya’s clothing off as Jakub stripped down his boxers.

Blindfolded with her arms shackled and naked Deya looked deliciously vulnerable. Kassam couldn’t help but smile as he slipped his own clothing off.

“Minx, you look appetizing but I think after you ran off today without a word a spanking is in order.” Jakub announced running his hand over her bottom.

Kassam watched Deya carefully. To him, on the surface, she was calm as a cucumber but as he studied her, he realized, she was practically vibrating with anticipation. He shook his head in surprise of all the ways he had seen her. He had never actually seen her this… excited.

He watched as Jakub slid a riding crop over her derriere. Deya shivered. She had no way of knowing when Jakub was going to strike her. Kassam had to admit again that in spite of his reservations this had nothing to do with her father and everything to do with them. He looked over to Jakub, who grinned at him before mouthing, ‘watch and learn.’

Jakub raised the crop and it swished before it made contact. Kassam observed the hit was hard enough to make a mark but she leaned into it. “You will count,” Jakub commanded.

“Yes sir,” Deya replied, “One.”

The crop connected a second time and Deya dutifully counted. Kassam was surprised what he was seeing was that she was actually relaxing into the pain. She accepted it. The red welts on her skin were evidence that Jakub was not being gentle. With each hit she relaxed even more. The pain was a catalyst for something more Jakub had explained how pain was catalyst to subspace but Kassam had never seen anything like this. It was primal, brutal, and done in a loving, caring manner.

Deya had explained to him the difference between S&M and abuse. He was also aware of the safe word ‘liver.’ She was truly in charge but she accepted domination. She wished to be dominated, her mind quieted. He still wasn’t sure what she meant by that. 

Jakub looked over at Kassam, “I think that will teach our minx a lesson.” He up nodded to him “go see how ready she is.”

Kassam walked over to Deya and gently cupped her chin in his hand tilting her head up to him. “Have you learned your lesson Hubiba?”

“Yes Sayidi.” Deya answered dutifully as he cupped her jaw capturing her lips savagely. His fingertips stroked her sides and then gently brushed the tender skin of her bum. She didn’t move as his fingers traveled between her legs.

Kassam had to admit he was surprised to see she was wetter than he had ever felt. He ran a finger over her ring and her moan was swallowed by his kiss. “You’re going to have to wait Hubiba.” Kassam told her as he pulled his lips from hers and brought his fingers back up to tweak her breast.

“I think we can take her to the bed now,” Jakub said smirking. Deya looked beautiful her body flushed, her lips swollen, and her body yearning. She was primed. Kassam nodded and reached up slipping the shackles off the hook. “Let’s put her on her stomach.”

Deya was dragged to the bed and pulled down onto it by Jakub. In fact more accurately, she was pulled down onto him. She could feel his broad muscular body under hers and she sighed contentedly.

Jakub undid the shackles. “On your hands and knees Hubiba.” Kassam commanded.

Deya complied as Jakub’s lips captured hers she felt his fingers reaching for her breasts as Kassam shifted her legs to a wider stance. She groaned against Jakub’s lips as Kassam’s mouth moved over her. After a few moments he moved and his mouth was replaced with his length, she hissed as Kassam came in contact with her tender bottom. Jakub’s mouth went to her neck and his hand went to between her legs. They pushed her right to the edge and then Kassam pulled out as Jakub pulled his hand away. Deya whimpered in protest.

“Don’t complain Hubiba.” Kassam’s hand smacked her bottom smartly and she gasped. A moment later she was pulled down onto Jakub as he slid into her.

Jakub groaned against her neck before asking. “Is this okay?”

Kassam moved his fingers to another entrance as he awaited her answer. She understood immediately what they were asking. Both men obviously knew she had never done anything like this and wanted to ensure she was in agreement. She blushed hard thankful for the blindfold as she thought about it before answering. “Yes.”

Jakub moved his hand back between them as Deya remained still. Deya heard a soft click and a few moments later another one. “This might be a little cold,” Kassam said quietly as he pressed his lubed thumb against her massaging. It sent prickling sensation over her. Jakub was already fully seated inside of her and when his fingers started to move over her ring and she gasped unable to stop herself as she tumbled over the edge.

“Such a sensitive little Minx,” Jakub said brushing a gentle kiss over her forehead. His fingers moved over her as she writhed between both men.

“By the time we’re done with you Hubiba, you won’t be able to stand not having us inside of you.” Kassam said softly. She shuddered at his words. He slipped one finger into her and then another scissoring them gently to stretch her a bit. She whimpered as another orgasm hit her.

“She’s never been this responsive,” Jakub said with wonder.

“Or out of control, I like it.” Kassam added smirk. “I think we see how much our little girl can take.” Deya felt Jakub’s nod of agreement as both men patiently let her enjoy the moment before continuing.

Kassam pressed his arousal against her and then into her as Jakub’s hand kept moving over her. It burned and felt deliciously dirty. The combination of pleasure and pain both taking her breath away and pushing her over the edge again.

They waited until Deya stilled again letting her adjust to the both of them. She felt nothing but the fullness of Kassam and Jakub. She rolled her hips experimentally causing them to groan. “I need to move.” Kassam said grasping her hip as Jakub pressed a kiss to her lips.

It took a couple tries to get the right rhythm between the three of them. Once they found it Jakub’s hand slipped down between them to swirl over her. Between the two men Deya attempted to regain her bearings but she was lost as Kassam pulled her head back to press a kiss to her mouth. Jakub’s clever fingers increased in speed and pressure as his lips found her neck. She slipped over the edge keening into Kassam’s kiss as her muscles spasmed forcefully around both men, pushing their release along with hers.

Kassam slipped out of her and lay down on his side as Jakub placed Deya between them removing the blindfold. “Time to take care of her.” Jakub said quietly as he stepped away to bathroom bringing out warm washcloths for all of them. Jakub had explained after care to Kassam and they took turns wiping Deya’s body down with a warm washcloth before cleaning themselves up.

Kassam could see she was in a strange state. She looked relaxed and euphoric as she snuggled up to the two of them her demeanor was almost childlike. This must be what subspace is for her, he studied her thoughtfully. Now, he understood what she meant when she said she wanted to just be. She was always thinking… working in one way or another. In this state she had no thoughts, no words. Jakub smiled gently at Deya brushing her hair out of her face before turning to Kassam, “Wait till she does it to you.”


	40. At the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has some fun with the other islanders.

“I can’t wait to see what you’ve decided on for this party.” Hannah grinned looking at the costume which was still hidden in the bag. Hope gave Hannah furtive look which Hannah ignored.

Deya grinned at her. “The rest will be here soon. You will just have to wait. Besides I can’t wait to see what the others had come up with.”

Priya and Chelsea had decided to throw a costume party for everyone that had been on the show for their season. Priya came bursting through the door followed by Lottie. “I love that we are all getting ready together like old times.”

They started doing make-up and hair as they waited for the others. Soon Deya’s bedroom dressing room and bathroom was full of girls bustling to get ready.

“Deya what are you going as?” Elisa asked.

“Slightly Victorian Gothic vampire queen,” Deya said outlining her eyes in black. Her hair was pulled back into a soft bun with a few tendrils framing her face. “Lottie, l need to help me with the black lipstick. How do you keep it from smearing?”

“Whoa, You're going all out.” Lottie cackled. “I love it.”

“You’ve been super secretive about you love life lately, babes,” Priya grinned.

“I still owe you for ambushing me.” Deya rolled her eyes at her friend playfully.

“Wait what?” Marisol asked.

Deya huffed and looked at Marisol, “Ask Priya.”

“You won’t get anything out of her anyway I tried,” Chelsea pouted facetiously.

“You ambushed her?” Shannon asked.

“Well sorta,” Priya said carefully, “Jakub and Kassam both liked Deya but she sent them both away. So I got her to go out to Felix’s club and they were… there. They just wanted to talk with her but…after going to all that trouble I never found what happened.”

“They ambushed me.” Deya stated, “I owe Felix for that too.”

“Wait, talk about what?” Hope asked curiously.

“Who she was going to pick of course.” Lottie answered.

“Well, who did you pick?” Shannon asked. Deya raised an eyebrow at her and gave an enigmatic smile.

“I've already tried. She’s not going to tell us anything.” Chelsea said.

Deya went to put on her costume. She slipped on some tight black leather pants and slid into what looked like a corset but Lottie couldn’t help but gasp at what Deya had found. “It’s amazing,” she gushed. “It’s like my corset tops with a high bat wing collar but…” she walked around Deya. “Omg the neckline is bat shaped! It’s like a coatdress too with the long back. The red accents are a great touch. The back has corset lacing and it latches in the front. Where did you find this?”

“Lottie should be an announcer for all witchy fashion shows.” Hope teased.

“Seriously though the vintage type material with lace accents,” Lottie went on. “I love this.”

Priya was looking through Deya’s shoe closet. “What shoes are you planning on wearing with it?”

“The black thigh high stilettos with all the buckles.” Deya replied. Priya was dressed like Cleopatra herself. All the gold she was wearing accented her skin. 

“Yass, Queen,” Elisa laughed as she nodded. “We all look amazing now.”

“We do,” Marisol said looking around the room.

“When we get the venue each person will be introduced and will enter the ballroom but not your name you must come up with a title,” Priya explained.

“Wow, you went all out to get an announcer?” Hope asked.

Chelsea giggled, “That was my idea.”

“And it was a good one,” Priya smiled wrapping an arm around her.

“The car is here for us,” Shannon announced.

They piled into the car giggling. “We look like a cos-play convention for everything.” Hope smirked.

“I’m looking forward to this it’s gonna be so much fun,” Elisa said slipping an arm around Marisol. “We’ve needed a fun night.”


	41. At the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has fun at the party and drama erupts...

Deya waited to be announced as some of the others entered the ballroom. It was really a grand affair. She hoped her costume was fancy enough. Many of the others had done the whole Victorian fluff thing. Her mask affixed in place, she was introduced as Queen of the Vampires. The band was playing for this event and waved at her as she walked in. She gave them big smile as she waved back.

She looked around to see both Kassam and Jakub mingling with some of the other guys. Jakub was wearing a traditional vampire outfit that showcased his physique. Kassam’s vampire outfit was bit more modern. His coat had a mandarin collar and the close fit accented his lithe frame. Both of their outfits matched Deya’s in color.

Deya walked over to them. “You guys look amazing.” She said quietly.

“We could say the same for you.” Kassam smiled.

“We are your manservants tonight, Minx,” Jakub added. “You are the boss.”

“You were introduced as the Queen of Vampires after all, Hubiba.” Kassam teased.

Deya giggled, “You guys are too much. We should go mingle. But if I need you I will be sure to let you know.”

She headed over to Priya and Chelsea. “This is fantastic.”

“I know right,” Priya grinned.

“But we still don’t know who you picked. You seem to friendly with both of them.” Chelsea said as her pout returned.

“Come on let’s dance,” Lottie grabbed Deya and Chelsea by the hand. After a few songs Deya went to get a drink. She talked with Hope and Elisa for a while before Hannah and Noah came over to join them. “May I have a dance Deya?”

Hope looked at Noah, sadness and regret flit across her features but she quickly replaced them with a smile. “Sure.” Deya replied.

Hannah nodded leaning over to Deya’s ear. “I think he wants to talk to you.”

“It’s nice to see you again Hannah. I think we should talk.” Hope said a little stiffly.

Hannah gave Hope a big smile. “I agree and I’m glad to see you too.”

Noah took Deya by the hand leading her to the dance floor where he placed one hand just above her waist holding her other hand as they danced. “So what’s on your mind?”

“I own you my thanks. So thank you for listening to me and helping me figure out what I really want. I’m happy with Hannah. If you hadn’t pulled together the Love Island Book Club I might have never gotten to know her. And honestly I’m curious.” Noah admitted. “I’ve heard rumors of you being in a love triangle. Hannah mentioned something about Jakub and Kassam. Lucas has been asking too.”

Deya smiled enigmatically, “People were showing interest.” She noticed that Gary had taken Hope’s hand and led her to the dance floor. “Don’t look now but I think Hope is finally moving on.” She gently turned them slightly so he could see without being obvious.

“That’s awesome. I’m happy for her.” Noah smiled. The song ended and Noah stepped away, “thank you for the dance.” Deya went to mingle but watched as Noah went to speak to Lucas. A few moments later, Deya headed back to the drinks and hors d'oeuvres and where she met up with Hope.

“Gary’s looking pretty good tonight,” she stated.

“I think you should go for it, Hon.” Deya replied, “Gary is a nice a guy. I think he is looking for something serious finally. He just couldn’t figure it out at the villa.”

“A lot of us couldn’t,” Hope said chuckling lightly. “You know what? Yea, I’ll give him a chance.” She walked over to Gary and pulled him back to the dance floor.

“Great costume Deya,” Lucas said walking over eyeing her drink. “I guess you aren’t nursing tonight.”

“Not tonight,” Deya replied politely. “How are you?”

“Curious,” Lucas answered quietly, “I want to know what it would take to get your attention. You’re not spoken for and I’m still interested. You obviously haven’t picked either one of those two losers.” He gestured toward Kassam and Jakub.

“Lucas, I thought I made myself clear. Besides aren’t you afraid I might assault you again?” Deya said sarcastically.

Lucas gave her a strained smile. “Look, I messed up and I honestly I’ve always liked you. You should let me protect you. It’s the least I can do after how I treated you.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Deya said, part of her wondered if indeed this was another ploy for him to get money from her family. But she wouldn’t accuse without proof. “In fact I would prefer you didn’t try to make anything up to me. There is no need. If you are worried about assumptions you need to stop now.”

“What do you mean?” Lucas asked confused.

“Lucas,” Jakub asked as he sauntered over to stand beside Deya, “what makes you think she’s not spoken for?” Kassam quietly moved to her other side. Both men effectively flanking her.

Deya turned to set her drink on the table. Before she gave them a devious smirk and placed a gentle hand on each man’s arm. “Let me please.” She commanded quietly.

Jakub and Kassam glanced at Deya and then each other. They had no idea what she was going to do but they could tell she had enough of Lucas and it was going to be dramatic which was surprising and left them both curious. The other islanders noting that something was going to happen started to gather around.

“Everyone seems very interested in my love life.” Deya said softly as her smile twisted with dry humor. “The fact of the matter is that I sent them both away because I couldn’t decide. It was the right thing to do.” She paused as the islanders nodded in agreement. “But they came to me with a solution and so…” She made a show of turning so her body was flush with Kassam’s as she put her arms around his neck combing his fade for a moment before she took possession of his lips. His arms slipped around her and pulled her even closer. 

Deya ended the kiss and took a breath before she turned to Jakub while still in Kassam’s arms. Her hand stayed on Kassam’s neck as she reached to cup Jakub’s jaw guiding his mouth to hers. Kassam released her slightly as Jakub’s hands roved her body to her ass giving her a squeeze. Kassam leaned over the pulse point below her ear and pressed his lips against it before saying under his breath, “Giving them a show are we?” He felt Deya huff with amusement against Jakub’s lips before ending the kiss. Jakub and Kassam smirked at Lucas who stood with his eyebrows raised and jaw gaping. Thanks to Lottie, Deya’s black lipstick didn’t even smudge.

“I picked both of them. Lucas does that answer your question? I am spoken for… twice over.” Deya said. In costume the three of them were picture of vampire erotica. Neither man had let go of Deya in fact they were making a point of keeping her in their collective arms.

Lottie beamed, “That… is fucking hot.” Elisa and Shannon nodded in agreement. Priya grabbed her phone and snapped a picture.

“If Lottie hadn’t said it, I would have,” Marisol grinned.

“Right on!” Graham called out clapping. “Good for you guys!” Carl smiled and started clapping with him as Jo chuckled shaking her head.

Henrik laughed. “It’s a solution.”

Rahim and Gary looked at Deya with her men and shrugged as Rahim said, “Whatever makes you happy, Deya.” Hope looked at Gary with a small smile as he gave her one in return.

Felix grinned. “I want the deets about what happened when you left the club.” Deya shook her head at him amused as Kassam took one hand and Jakub took the other.

“Well if you three are happy that’s all the matters,” Elijah stated.

“I second that sentiment.” Bobby replied.

“I wondered when I saw their outfits,” Priya admitted. “I wasn’t sure it was coincidence that you all had the same colors on.”

“Oh em gee!” Chelsea said. “I didn’t even notice that.”

“And you didn’t tell us.” Lottie raised her voice incised before chuckling. “I don’t blame you. This was way more fun.”

Lucas disbelief turned into a judgmental scowl, “I never thought that would be a possibility. How does that even work? Do you service them at the same time or what?” 

Priya rolled her eyes at him, “I can’t believe you’re still single.” Rahim put his arm around Priya’s waist protectively.

“I can’t believe I liked you,” Hope shook her head agreeing with Priya’s assessment. “I even had a bit of a crush but you’re a bloody douche.” Gary stepped over to Hope and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Deya’s not into cheap thrills,” Lottie said glaring at Lucas. “I know her well enough to know that this is serious arrangement.”

Deya held up her hand and they quieted. “Let me put it to you in a way your mind can comprehend. We work as a family unit doing the day to day. Instead of two adults there are three. We co-parent, we cook, we work. Most importantly we live our lives.”

“She’s a rich girl with two poor cucks,” Lucas shook his head.

Deya snorted with mirth, “Perhaps some might see it that way. You know nothing about me and again you are assuming. Just because you’ve forced yourself into my bedroom and saw a few things you assume that you know me, that I’m the Dom when in actuality, I’m the masochist.”

Graham nodded knowingly as Chelsea grinned like a Cheshire cat. “They’ve earned my submission. They treat me like a queen outside of the bedroom because I treat them like Kings inside it. They understand what I need. I understand what they need. So you need get it out of your head, I told you before I am not the one for you.”

Lucas looked at her in surprise, he was speechless for once. Kassam leaned over pressing a kiss to her cheek. “He doesn’t deserve any more explanation than that, Hubiba.”

“I know,” Deya smiled. “I shouldn’t have had to explain any of it but…”

“Always thinking about us before yourself, Minx.” Jakub said kissing her temple. “That’s why we love you.”

“I would have been the better choice,” Lucas said bitterly as he folded his arms.

“I don’t think so. Not after you barged into my house and into my bedroom before attempting to assault me, I am only into consensual things, thank you very much.” Deya replied, ignoring both the gasps of surprise from the islanders and the outraged looks on Kassam and Jakub’s faces.

“Not to mention your colluding with my mother. Although, I gave you the benefit of a doubt for that one. And another thing,” She stepped forward and both men stepped back releasing her. Deya was on a roll and they weren’t about to stop her.

“You keep going on about what you want and how you want to protect me but you seemed to forget there is more than just me. I want people in my life who care about both me and my son. I don’t have time for anything less. You’ve never even mentioned his existence other than to see if I was drinking or not. That is a huge reason why I would never consider you no matter how rich or wonderful you claim to be. I know that your parents have cut you off so you may be _beautiful_ ,” she put the word in air quotes. “But I guess you better start working for the rich part.”

Lucas looked taken aback that she even knew this as she continued. “These two ‘losers’,” she smirked at Kassam and Jakub, “as you eloquently put it, took the time to know me, the good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly. I have given you several chances to maintain a friendship but you just keep pushing. It’s clear to me and everyone else that your interest isn’t just because you fancy me. You also fancy my money. And you literally give no shits about the people I hold dear. The fact is that at this point, I don’t even want to be your friend much less anything even remotely romantic. I’ve said before I don’t carry grudges but I also don’t forget.”

Lucas angrily opened his mouth to speak again but he was interrupted by Noah, “Lucas, stop. You need to let it go. ” Noah smiled gently at Deya, “I’m glad you found happiness.”

Deya turned to the other Islanders. “We weren’t trying to hide it from everyone in fact we were planning on telling you tonight after the party but...” She shrugged

“Well I’m happy for you,” Hannah smiled “I know how miserable you felt after you sent them away.”

“Thanks Hannah,” Deya said gratefully moving to give her a hug.

“Wait, I want to know about Lucas barging into the house and assaulting you,” Kassam said glaring at Lucas. 

“Same,” Jakub said angrily.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I kicked his ass. His lawyer tried to threaten me with assault charges not realizing I had footage of when it happened. I sent my lawyer after him.” She smiled at Marisol. “He stopped communication after that.”

Carl laughed, “Yea, she seriously fucked his shit up that day. Security had to help him to his car.”

Kassam raised an eyebrow at Deya as Jakub gave her an amused look. Deya’s face was expressionless as she shrugged at them. “Now I really want to see that footage.” Jakub said. Kassam nodded in agreement.

Carl grinned, “I’ll see what I can do for you.”

The crowd dispersed leaving a few of the girls with Deya as Jakub and Kassam mingled with the guys. Nikki snuck over to Deya while the band was in intermission. “We saw what happened,” She whispered. “He just needs to go away.”

Deya knew what Nikki had in mind she grinned. “ Let’s do it.”

Nikki smirked as she and Deya linked arms walking up to the stage. “Tonight we are featuring Deya.” She announced. Annie grinned as she handed Deya a pair of drumsticks before changing the height on the microphone for her.

Geena started to play as Deya took the mic. “We’ve never performed this before but you know I’ve burned a few bridges lately and it’s been a long time coming… One more needs to incinerate to ash.” She looked a Lucas and then at Kassam who smirked widely at her as she tapped the hi-hat. The rest of the instruments came in she sang.

“We could sail away

Or catch a freight train

Or a rocket ship into outer space

Nothin' left to do

Too many things were said

To ever make it feel

Like yesterday did

Seasons must change

Separate paths, separate ways

If we blame it on anything

Let's blame it on the rain

I knew it all along

I'd have to write this song

Too young to fall in love

Guess we knew it all along

That's alright, that's okay

We were walkin' through some youth

Smilin' through pain

That's alright, that's okay

Let's turn the page

My friends called today

Down from L.A.

They were shooting pool all night

Sleeping half the day

They said I could crash

If I could find my own way

I told them you were leaving

On a bus to go away

That's alright, that's okay

We were two kids in love

Trying to find our way

That's alright, that's okay

Held our dreams in our hands

Let our minds run away

That's alright, that's okay

We were walkin' through some youth

Smilin' through some pain

That's alright, let's turn the page

And remember what I say boy

And it goes this way

Boy, don't go away mad

Boy, just go away

Boy, don't go away mad

Now Boy, just go away, (here it go)

Don't go way mad

I don't want you mad

Come on Boy

Come on honey

I said one more time

Boy, don't go away mad (don't want you mad)

Boy, just go away

Boy, don't go away mad

Boy, don't go away

Boy, don't go away mad

Boy, just go away

Boy, don't go away mad

Boy, just go away

Boy, don't go away mad

Boy, just go away

Boy, don't go away mad

Boy, just go away”

Lucas glared at the stage and turned to stalk out of the venue much to the amusement of the other Islanders. Deya looked at Nikki and Gina grinning. That particular song they had practiced when Nikki had a stalker. They had never actually used it but tonight seemed to be the right time. Deya grabbed a tambourine and hit the bass drum. The girls nodded at her in understanding. Gina strummed her guitar.

Deya started to sing with the girls singing backup as she tossed the tambourine to Annie who caught it and started to play.

“All the old paintings on the tombs

They do the sand dance don't you know

If they move too quick (oh way oh)

They're falling down like a domino”

The islanders poured onto the dance floor. Jakub and Kassam stood back watching Deya. She was in her element.

All the bazaar men by the Nile

They got the money on a bet

Gold crocodiles (oh way oh)

They snap their teeth on your cigarette

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say

Ay oh way oh, ay oh way oh

Walk like an Egyptian”

The islanders hooted and hollered with Lottie’s patented wolf whistle piercing the din when the song ended. Deya stepped away from the drums and walked over to Annie, “Thanks for that, it was fun.”

“Anytime Deya,” Annie smiled as Deya handed her the drumsticks, “After all you got me this gig and your friends are amazing. They’ve become my friends too. I owe you. Anytime you want to feature for us you are more than welcome. My drumsticks are here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration  
> Motley Crue - Girl Don't Go Away Mad (just go away), with some artistic license.  
> Walk Like an Egyptian - The Bangles (just because it's a fun song)


	42. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya has some news to share...

Eight months later… Deya was in the kitchen making dinner as Haul ran around the lounge playing with his toys. She had something planned she was hoping that her men would be on time for dinner. Jakub strode through the front door. As Haul ran to him, He picked him up and swung him around. “How’s my boy?” He walked over to Deya in the kitchen planting a kiss on her cheek as Kassam walked in the door. 

“Smells great,” He walked over to where Deya was dropping a kiss onto her forehead. Haul held his arms out to Kassam who reached out to take the squirming toddler.

Deya reached into the over pulling out the chicken she had been roasting as Jakub got everyone water and set out the silver as Deya had already placed the plates on the table. They had become accustomed to this new family way of living. Haul had his booster seat where he fed himself now.

Everyone gathered around the table and sat down to eat as they discussed the day and what was coming up tomorrow. Some days she working with Jakub and others she worked with Kassam or Carl. Once everyone was finished Deya smiled. “There’s something I want to tell you guys.”

Kassam knew immediately that it was important. Haul began to fuss. He wanted down from the booster seat. So Jakub unbelted him so he could climb down. “What’s going on, Minx?” He smiled as Haul ran into the lounge to play again.

“I went to the doctor because I had to check on something and it turns out my gut feeling was right.” She said, “Look under your plates.”

The men lifted their plates and under each was an ultrasound picture. “Are you serious?” Jakub said looking at Deya proudly pleased. Kassam got up from his chair to hug Deya and swing her around in a circle.

“How long?” Kassam asked setting her down as Jakub reached for her.

“Eight weeks.” Deya replied as Jakub hugged her tightly. “I didn’t realize at first because my monthlies were always messed because Haul was nursing occasionally and losing my ovary. But I started feeling odd like I did with Haul so I went in and got checked out. The doctor says everything looks good.”

“You didn’t even tell us you were going to the doctor,” Kassam reproached her.

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up until I knew for certain,” Deya replied giving him her best I’m sorry look.

“So our plan worked.” Jakub said happily looking at the scan.

Deya nodded. Kassam was beaming from ear to ear as he looked at the paper. “How are you feeling now?”

“Sometimes a bit nauseated and sleepy but other than that I’ve been pretty good.” Deya replied as she stood up to start clearing plates.

“Yea, I’m pretty chuffed,” Jakub said. “This is awesome.”

“You’re still in trouble for not telling us about going to the doctor though,” Kassam chided lightly, “But we will deal with that later.”

Jakub nodded, “Agreed I think we need to celebrate.”

“I bought some sparking juice for the occasion,” Deya smiled looking at Haul who was pushing his toy truck around the lounge.


	43. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Priya have a baby shower...

It was a double baby shower. Priya and Rahim were expecting as well. It was funny after the Villa they Priya had changed her mind on both marriage and children.

Everyone was gathered around and drinking Prosecco with the exception of the Priya and Deya who were enjoying chilled champagne glasses of sparking apple juice.

“So,” Lottie asked, “Who’s the father of this one?”

“Kassam.” Deya answered.

“How you do know?” Chelsea asked with obvious confusion.

“We planned it that way,” Kassam answered, as Jakub nodded.

“Aww that’s so sweet,” Lottie squealed. “Henrik and I’ve been discussing having a kid soon.” Henrik smiled.

“I want the deets on this conception process,” Felix joked.

“No,” Deya chuckled shaking her head at him.

“I’m so happy for you love,” Carl smiled as Jo snuggled into his shoulder.

“Me too Deya, and thanks.” Jo said, “If you hadn’t told this sexy man to talk to me I would have never really met him.”

“Deya has brought of a lot of us together,” Noah added smiling at Hannah.

“She just points people in the right direction.” Hope added as Gary slid an arm around her shoulders. “I’m just glad everything has finished with your parents and brothers so you can concentrate on your new family.”

“So what’s with the ring?” Chelsea asked pointing to her left hand. “Who did you marry? We weren’t even invited.”

“You know I can’t marry both of them,” Deya replied, “Even in Algeria, I can’t but a man can have more than one wife, bloody double standards. So…” she slid up the diamond band she was wearing to show a tattooed Celtic design under it. “Jakub and I got metal rings. Kassam and I got tattooed ones.” Kassam held his hand by Deya’s so they could see their tattoos. Jakub joined them showing off his Celtic metal ring.

“Why didn’t Jakub get a tattoo?” Marisol asked curiously.

“Because I hate needles,” Jakub answered with a wry huff. “No thanks, I like how they look but my skin will never have one.” The islanders looked at him in shock. “I know, the big tough body builder guy hates needles. I will never be able to do steroids.”

“I wanna know what happened with your family,” Lottie said. “What’s been going on? Did that asshole of a father of your get what was coming to him?”

“Well,” Deya sat back taking a sip of her juice, as she rubbed her belly. “My father is behind bars. Tayeb is no longer financially attached to my father or mother. His wife had a beautiful little girl about 6 months ago. James is still taking care of mother, I assume. I haven’t heard a thing from either of them. And finally as of this week my surname has been officially changed to Seif – Zabinski.

“What!” Jakub and Kassam looked at Deya in shock.

Deya giggled, “I didn’t tell them. I wanted to surprised them today.”

“Aww that’s such a nice surprise though.” Hannah smiled. “You took both their surnames.”

“Well it’s not like I can legally marry both of them but I can legally change my name.” Deya replied. “I changed Haul’s last name to both as well.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you did that,” Jakub said recovering first from the shock. He leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. “You are amazing.”

“I never thought that could be an option…” Kassam started to say and trailed off before leaning over to Deya’s ear, “I love you, Hubiba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with Love Island it's crazy to realize that season 3 of LITG has already started.


End file.
